HP6 otra historia
by DeI-HiOgA
Summary: Una última nota y un favor, lean la nueva versión de esta historia en el fic "Exceso de Magia" de Ecanus-The Writer
1. otro verano

Hola, me llamo Daniel, soy de México, tengo 17 años y estoy empezando a escribir este Fic, antes que me empiecen a mandar Reviews (que espero recibir muchos) con quejas, quiero advertirles que algunas partes de esta historia están basadas en ideas de otros Fics, que el ponerlas aquí para mi es como una especie de homenaje a todos los autores que escriben, es como un "tu idea esta genial", algunos me dirán que eso no es justo, que bastante se rompen la cabeza para buscar ideas originales como para que llegue un tipo de la nada a decir que les esta robando ideas, quiero dejar en claro que no pretendo eso, únicamente quiero plasmar todas las ideas que se me ocurren al leer todos sus geniales Fics y darles otro camino, solo es la idea y el desarrollo de otra manera, así que de antemano les pido una disculpa a todos los que se ofendan por esto y espero que me perdonen, si no, pues nada mas no lean y ya

Una vez advertidos, avisados, y espero no por eso ahuyentados, empezare la historia

Pero por favor..... MANDEN REVIEWS

Capitulo 1: Un extraño comienzo

Las vacaciones de verano siempre estaban acompañadas de un intenso sol, como en el anterior, en el que nadie se atrevía a salir se sus casas y tenían las ventanas abiertas de par en par con la esperanza de atraer una brisa inexistente que les refrescara un poco, pero esta vez solo había un tipo de clima y este era lluvioso, el cielo normalmente despejado se había nublado tapando por completo el sol, durante tres días seguidos había llovido, a veces era una lluvia fuerte pero juguetona, otras normal, pero otras veces eran diluvios acompañados de fuertes truenos que nunca parecían querer terminar, toda la gente prefería permanecer en su casa, pero a diferencia del otro verano era por que aunque hubiera la necesidad de salir, la lluvia era tan intensa que los vecinos no podían ver nada a través de sus ventanas, de no ser así alguno hubiera visto la figura de un muchacho de 15 años de cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, parado bajo la lluvia como si esta no existiera, mojándose de pies a cabeza, vestido con unos tenis, un pantalón vaquero enorme y una sudadera igual de grande, el clima parecía estar de acuerdo con el estado de animo del chico, ya que desde que había regresado del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería hacia tres días atrás, esa incontrolable lluvia había llegado junto con el, al principio estaba animado por las palabras de aliento y apoyo de los integrantes de la orden del fénix y sus amigos, pero de regreso al número cuatro de Privet Drive, la soledad y los recuerdos de su recién fallecido padrino lo atormentaban día tras día, hora tras hora, minuto a minuto (N/A: valla, que estaba traumado el pobre) obviamente me estoy refiriendo a Harry Potter (N/A: a quien si no) casi no comía y tampoco dormía, todos los días desde que llego a su " hogar" se la había pasado afuera en la lluvia, como si esperara que esta quitara todo su sufrimiento, con cada gota que resbalaba por su rostro también lo hacia una lagrima, uniéndose en una sola y cayendo, perdida entre la lluvia, de una manera extraña sentía que no estaba solo, que el cielo estaba entendiendo todo el dolor que tenia por dentro y que cada gota lo acompañaba, le era reconfortante estar ahí, pero un cuadro de luz se dibujo en el piso junto con la sombra de una mujer y una voz chillona lo llamo.

- MÉTETE EN LA CASA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!

Era su tía Petunia, pesadamente los pies del joven Harry se movieron en dirección a la casa, una vez dentro Petunia le aventó un par de toallas al chico mientras le reprochaba que seguramente quería morirse en la lluvia para que esos bichos cumplieran su amenaza, Harry únicamente negaba con la cabeza dando a entender que no quería eso, pero tía Petunia se limito a mandarlo a bañar y a irse a dormir diciéndole que su cena estaba en su cuarto y se fue a la cocina con el resto de los Dursley.

La amenaza que les hicieron los de la orden del fénix a los Durlsey había funcionado, pero para mal, ahora los Dursley no lo molestaban ni lo hacían sentirse mal, pero tampoco le hacían caso, nunca le dirigían la palabra mas que cuando fuera extremadamente necesario, ni siquiera le pedían que hiciera alguna tarea domestica, y esta vez la pedía a gritos, tal vez si mantenía la mente ocupada en otras cosas no le vendrían esos horribles recuerdos, pero los Dursley no le decían nada.

Completamente ausente, subió las escaleras sin darse cuenta que poco a poco su ropa y su cabello iban quedando secos a medida que subía escalón por escalón, llego a su habitación con la ropa aun un poco húmeda pero ya sin chorrear, cualquiera hubiera pensado que alguien lo había mojado juguetonamente y no que hubiera estado mas de 5 horas en la lluvia, se la quito y se puso la pijama, ni siquiera vio la bandeja con comida que le había llevado tía Petunia, se disponía a acostarse cuando recordó que ya era el tercer día y que tenia que escribirle a Lupin para que supieran que estaba bien (N/A: que estaba bien??? Que ocurrencias, vean al pobre chico) abrió su baúl, que estaba en su cuarto por que los Dursley para evitar problemas le habían permitido tener sus cosas con el, y saco un pedazo de pergamino, el tintero y la pluma, se sentó en el escritorio dispuesto a escribir, mojo la pluma y la coloco sobre el pergamino, pero en vez de empezar a escribir, su mirada se dirigió a la ventana, hipnotizado por la constante caída de la lluvia, cuando recordó que estaba por escribirle una carta a Lupin su mirada se poso de nuevo en el pergamino, pero en este se encontraba una gran mancha de tinta, así que lo arrugo formando una pelotita y la lanzo al bote de la basura, fue por otro pergamino y empezó a escribir:

Querido Remus:

Te mando esta carta para decirte que estoy bien así que no te preocupes, y por lo que mas quieras no salgas otra vez de la casa, ni siquiera convertido en perro ya que te pueden descubrir y yo no quiero eso, creo que nunca te lo dije, pero eres lo mas cercano que tengo a un padre y....

En este punto Harry se detuvo, la primera parte era para Remus sin duda y como tenia que ser, pero todo lo demás lo había escrito para Sirius, al notar que no había manera humana posible de sacárselo de la cabeza (N/A.: tampoco hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta pues era precisamente eso lo que lo tenia así) nuevamente las lagrimas habían empezado a correr por su rostro al recordar a su querido padrino, Por que?, Por que le tenían que pasar todas esas cosas justamente a el?, Por que tenia que perder a sus seres queridos por culpa de Voldemort y de la estúpida profecía?

Agarro otro pedazo de pergamino y escribió rápidamente

Querido Remus:

Estoy bien, no tengo problemas con los Dursley, no te preocupes

Atte.: Harry

Lo leyó para asegurarse que no había puesto nada mas que lo que le habían pedido y dejo salir a Hedwig de su jaula, la lechuza estaba feliz por poder salir a estirar las alas, y lo estaría mas como siempre que le encomendaba una misión, de no ser por que afuera seguía lloviendo a cantaros, Harry se dio cuenta de esto y empezaba a desistir de la idea cuando de repente la lluvia bajo su intensidad prácticamente a la mitad, haciendo que Hedwig se mostrara mas dispuesta a entregar la carta, así que guardó la nota para Remus en una bolsa de plástico y la ato a la pata de Hedwig, explicándole la importancia de que llevara ese mensaje y diciéndole orgulloso que sabia que lo podía hacer no importaba si llovía, tronaba o relampagueaba y eso que estaban pasando las tres cosas, la lechuza ululo amigablemente y salio por la ventana.

- no te preocupes Hedwig, sé que llegarás bien y que te cuidaran cuando llegues - se dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano - Pero tienes que hacerlo rápido - dijo y se metió a su cama ya que empezaba a sentir el frío y a tratar de dormir, cosa que logro después de un buen rato de estar dando vueltas cuando por fin cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrió los ojos y se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba en Hogwarts, su verdadero hogar, el mundo al que en realidad pertenecía, estaba en su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, justamente se estaba preguntando que hacia ahí cuando escucho unos golpes provenientes de la puerta de entrada y una voz lo llamo, Harry se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta, del otro lado estaba Remus Lupin con un pergamino enrollado en las manos

- que pasa profesor? - pregunto un inocente Harry

- ya te dije que me llames Remus, no profesor, ya no doy clases - dijo de manera paternal el hombre lobo - puedo pasar?

- Claro - contesto el moreno sentándose los dos en la cama de este

- me puedes regalar un baso de agua Harry?, tengo un poco seca la garganta

- pero de donde quiere que saque el agua profesor? Digo.... Remus

- como que de donde Harry?, de la mesita de noche donde esta la jarra

- Oh! Si, lo siento, ahorita se lo traigo - se levanto, sirvió el vaso de agua y se lo extendió a Remus, el cual de un manotazo lo tiro al piso lejos de ellos y este exploto

- Pero que... - Exclamo el joven

- Que demonios intentas hacer Harry? - pregunto enfadado Remus sacando la varita - deja ese frasco sobre la mesa y contesta, que intentas hacer???

- Cual frasco?, de que.... - pero no pudo continuar por que vio que efectivamente en las manos tenia un frasco de una poción de aspecto nada agradable de color rojo y negro

- NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE!!! - grito el hombre lobo apuntándole con la varita - CAUSASTE LA MUERTE DEL POBRE DE SIRIUS Y AHORA ME QUIERES MATAR A MI!!!!

- no.... eso no es cierto...... NO!!!

- SI, FUE TU CULPA - Remus desenrollo el pergamino que tenia en las manos dejando ver una fotografía de Sirius (como las del diario El Profeta de la peli 3, se acuerdan??) que le gritaba - TU ME MATASTE HARRY, TU ME MATASTE!!!! ACECINO!!!

- no.... No........NO!!!! - Gritaba Harry tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos mientras salía corriendo del dormitorio, bajo las escaleras a la sala común y se encontró con Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna y Ginny - Amigos..... ayúdenme, Lupin se volvió loco y...

- quieres que te ayudemos no? - completo Ginny viéndolo con cara de asco

- Pues... - Empezó el moreno pero fue interrumpido por Hermione que lo veía del mismo modo que Ginny (de hecho todos estaban igual)

- y seguro quieres que nos enfrentemos con el no???

- no quieres que volemos también sobre los thestral??? - pregunto con sarcasmo Luna - o prefieres montar un snorkack de cuernos arrugados y arriesgarnos a todos a que nos expulsen

- a todos no - siguió Ron - A el no lo expulsarían, no importa lo que haga, es el consentido de Dubledore y protegido del ministerio y todo por ser el "niño que vivió"

- Ron, que te pasa? Yo nunca...

- O tal ves quieras que ahora si nos maten a todos - lo interrumpió Neville - como al inútil de tu padrino, si nosotros morimos primero no te sientes tan patético no?

- Que??? - a Harry le empezaban a llorar los ojos

- MUERE POTTER!!! - Dijeron todos a la vez mientras sacaban sus varitas apuntándole

- MUERE HARRY- Secundo Lupin desde las escaleras

Harry salio corriendo por el retrato de la dama gorda a la Gran Escalera encontrándose también con Peeves que le arrojaba cosas mientras se burlaba, bajo un par de pisos y se encontró con Cho Chang que empezó a llorar gritándole

- MALDITO!!!! MATASTE A CEDRIC!!!!

- NOOO!!!!!!! -

Termino de bajar todas las escaleras con los cuadros gritándole todo tipo de insultos y acusaciones al mismo tiempo que sus amigos y Lupin bajaban corriendo desde el séptimo piso lanzando todo tipo de maldiciones, hasta que llego a la puerta que daba al vestíbulo del castillo donde estaba Dumbledore parado

- tranquilo Harry - le dijo el Viejo mago cuando el joven llego todo agitado y llorando

- profesor Dumbledore yo...... Ellos...... Cuidado!!!

- no te preocupes - dijo lanzándole una sonrisa y levantando la mano hacia las escaleras - "CÚPULA SPECULUM PROTEGO MAGICE"

Una cúpula como de cristal los envolvió haciendo que todos los hechizos rebotaran, Harry veía en cámara lenta como los hechizos y maldiciones que le lanzaban pegaban contra la extraña barrera, pero no desaparecían, si no que rebotaban de regreso a sus dueños que seguían bajando las escaleras, Luna se desmayo y cayo rodando por las escaleras llevándose a Ginny que se pego en la cabeza contra el escalón y sangraba peligrosamente, Neville recibió el impacto de su Expelliarmus que lo hizo volar mas allá del barandal y que cayera en picada los pisos restantes, Ron había conjurado una jabalina que al rebotar con la barrera le atravesó la cabeza, Hermione termino siendo apuñalada por cuchillos invisibles, Cho Chang se vio envuelta en fuego mágico, pero el peor de todos había sido Remus Lupin, que al regresarle el hechizo exploto dejando únicamente su cuerpo en pedazos por todos lados

Al ver esto Harry no pudo mas que llorar y gritar desesperado los nombres de sus amigos (N/A.: y presuntos acecinos) con forme iban cayendo, viendo el horrible espectáculo, Dumbledore seguía ahí con las manos en la espalda, con un semblante serio

- ya, ya Harry! No sufras por ellos, tarde que temprano tenia q pasar

- Pero que dice?!?!?!? - Pregunto furioso Harry al notar que a Dumbledore no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo aquella situación - ellos eran mis amigos, y ahora están muertos!!!

- De cierta manera te has librado de un peso mas, además - Su aspecto había empezado a cambiar, ya no era el amable y calido anciano que siempre era, sus cejas se habían juntado en una sola, grande y gruesa, sus ojos que normalmente brillaban dando confianza detrás de las gafas demedia luna se habían vuelto completamente negros y una sonrisa demoníaca se le dibujo en el rostro - Ellos no son importantes Harry, tu si, no podemos dejar que mi "arma" muera así como así sin matar a Voldemort, de que servirías si no es para eso? Serias un completo INÚTIL!!! JAJAJAJA

Harry abrió la puerta que daba al vestíbulo y empezó a correr escaleras abajo hacia la puerta que daba a los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero tropezó con algo que lo hizo rodar el tramo restante, cuando se volteo a ver que era eso que lo había hecho caer descubrió que era el álbum de fotografías que le había regalado Hagrid al terminar su primera año, pero eso no era todo, una voz salía del álbum

- ven con nosotros Harry - decían una voz masculina y otra femenina al mismo tiempo - ven con nosotros

Harry abrió el libro y vio que eran sus padres los que hablaban

- Hola hijo - dijo su padre

- te extrañamos mucho - siguió su madre

- yo también los extra...

- Ven con nosotros - dijeron ambos

Dos brazos casi esqueléticos de un color verde grisáceo salieron del libro que Harry estaba sosteniendo agarrándolo de las manos, este por instinto soltó el libro y trato de safarse, pero no podía, cada vez lo estaban atrayendo mas a la imagen en la que ya no estaban sus padres, si no que un remolino como de nubes negras con rayos atravesándose había ocupado su lugar, Harry en su desesperación cerro el libro empujándolo con los pies y aplastando ambos brazos que de inmediato lo soltaron y este aprovecho para alejarse

- ven con nosotros Harry - repetían las voces, pero eran diferentes, mas profundas

El libro se abrió y los brazos que antes tenían sujetos a Harry empezaron a salir aun mas, apoyándose en el piso comenzaron a salir una cabeza con el cabello negro azabache y lentes redondos y otra de cabello largo y rojo, eran los padres de Harry!!!, pero eran zombis, muertos vivientes que venían por el, de repente dos figuras encapuchadas lanzaron hechizos que pulverizaron a los zombis James y Lily, eran mortifagos!!!, uno proveniente de las mazmorras y otra del gran comedor, ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba Harry y lo tomaron por ambos brazos, arrastrándolo a las afueras del colegio, pero no estaba el bosque prohibido, ni el lago con el calamar gigante, ni la cabaña de Hagrid, en lugar de eso había un cementerio muy conocido para el joven, los dos encapuchados se descubrieron la cara, eran Sape y Draco Malfoy, ambos lo arrastraron hasta el centro de un circulo de Mortifagos donde lo esperaba el Lord oscuro con el aspecto de Tom Riddle que al verlo lo abrazo

- mi querido niño - le dijo con una voz normal - estaba tan preocupado por ti

Harry de inmediato se separo, no sabia que estaba pasando, aun estaba digiriendo los últimos acontecimientos, pero que Voldemort lo abrazaba escapaba de toda lógica, era eso o el Lord se estaba burlando de el con tal acto

- Déjame en paz Voldemort, que es lo que quieres???

- a ti mi querido Harry, estas bien?, no te paso nada? - siguió preguntando como si fuera un padre amoroso

- deja de burlarte Voldemort!!! si lo que quieres es matarme, HAZLO!!!

- yo nunca te he querido hacer daño Harry - su semblante se tornaba triste - eres tu el que me quiere matar a mi, ahora eres tu o yo.... y todo por esa gente

La mano de Voldemort se alzo señalando hacia el frente donde se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius y sus padres como zombis, unos arrastrándose, con algunas partes de su cuerpo en pocisiones muy extrañas, otros cojeando o con el cuerpo desmoronándoseles, todos acercándose a Harry

- yo nunca te he querido hacer daño - repetía Voldemort triste - pero si alguien a de morir, ese.......... NO VOY A SER YO!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA

Su cara volvió a ser como la que Harry recordaba al final de su cuarto año, todo se volvió oscuro nublando todo menos a los zombis que ya estaban casi encima de el y Voldemort, cuya fría risa resonaba en los oídos de Harry

Todo se revolvió en un remolino de colores hasta que se torno todo negro, dejando en solo a Harry que no entendía que era lo que pasaba

- Confundido Potter???

La ya tan conocida voz de Voldemort hizo que Harry se volteara y se encontrara cara a cara con el Lord quien se empezó a reír mientras se multiplicaba varias veces formando un circulo alrededor de Harry, este solo volteaba hacia todos lados tratando desesperadamente encontrar una salida, pero todo se volvió otra vez negro y de la nada apareció la horrible cara de Voldemort

- Sueña bonito Potter

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Grito el moreno despertándose en su cama del número cuatro de Privet Drive al mismo tiempo que los vidrios de las ventanas explotaban al igual que el espejo y varias cosas de la habitación salían volando, lo curioso es que lo hacia el centro y no hacia a afuera, pero Harry únicamente se dio cuenta de que algo lo había golpeado en la cabeza y se desmayo

- QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA POTTER!!!! - se escucho la voz de Tío Vernon - QUE ESTAS HACIENDO DELINCUENTE!!!! - gritaba a todo lo que daba mientras abría los candados de la puerta - LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE HAGAS ALGO PARECIDO, NO ME IMPORTA QUE ESOS.... Esos ....- pero se cayo en mitad de la oración al entrar a la habitación y verla totalmente desecha

Trato de buscar con la vista al pequeño delincuente parado en algún lugar con su estúpida varita en la mano, pero al recorrerla lo único que pudo ver del muchacho era su mano entre un montón de cosas, Vernon lo trato de jalar sin ningún cuidado solo esperando que estuviera conciente para poder gritarle hasta que se volviera sordo, pero al hacerlo noto que su brazo estaba roto, lo saco de entre los escombros y noto que no era lo único que tenia roto, también una pierna estaba en igual estado, tenia varios cortes provocador por los vidrios rotos y una herida sangrante en la cabeza, pero estaba vivo....... aun

- PETUNIA!!!! LLAMA A LA AMBULANCIA!!! - grito temiendo que el chico fuera a morir y que esos anormales cumplieran su palabra

- Que pasa?? - Entro Tía Petunia al cuarto y al ver a Harry en tal estado en brazos de Vernon emitió un grito ahogado

- Pasa que el estúpido de tu sobrino se esta muriendo, LLAMA A LA AMBULANCIA!!!!


	2. reconciliaciones, cambios, Harry Dursley...

Era un martes por la mañana muy temprano cuando el Sr. Weasley se desapareció del número 12 de Grimuald Place para irse a su trabajo en el departamento de uso indebido de artefactos muggles en el Ministerio de Magia, de camino a su despacho se encontró con mucha gente que extrañamente estaban enfrascados en conversaciones, y era extraño por que normalmente casi nunca se hablaban, ya cerca de la puerta vio a Kingsley Shacklebolt que daba vueltas de un lado al otro con cara de desesperación

- Arthur, que bueno que llegaste - dijo sin preocuparse de actuar con indiferencia - te estaba esperando

- Eso ya lo note, que pasa Shacklebolt? - Contesto secamente el Sr. Weasley y en voz baja agrego - recuerda que aquí no...

- Eso ahora no importa Arthur - lo interrumpió - nadie nos va a prestar atención y esto es URGENTE - Dijo remarcando la ultima palabra

- Bueno, pero por lo menos entremos para poder hablar mejor - Dijo mientras abría la puerta y ambos entraron - que es eso urgente que me quieres decir?

- Es acerca de Harry - la cara del Sr. Weasley se ensombreció

- Volvió a usar magia?

- No........Si..........Bueno, no se

- Cómo me dices eso? - El Sr. Weasley se estaba desesperando - dices que es urgente, que se trata de Harry pero no sabes que es?

- Bueno, hay muchos rumores, de eso esta hablando todo el mundo - empezó Kingsley nervioso - pero el mas fuerte es que el Departamento de accidentes y catástrofes en el mundo de la magia detecto algo muy extraño en casa de Harry, algunos dicen que fue magia y otros que fue un accidente normal muggle, pero todos dicen que Harry...... Harry

- QUE HARRY, QUE!!, HABLA!!!

- Que Harry esta....... Muy grave en un hospital muggle

- QUE!?!?!?!?

El Sr. Weasley aparto del camino a Kingsley Shacklebolt y salio corriendo de su despacho, no lo podía creer... no lo quería creer... pero la única manera de estar seguro era ir al tercer piso y averiguar todo lo que podía, si de verdad era cierto que algo le había pasado a Harry se lo tenia que decir a Dumbledore.

Llego al elevador y apretó con desesperación el botón "arriba" cuando el elevador llego, varios memorandums salieron volando en varias direcciones y un par de magos salieron platicando en voz baja dejando oír las palabras "dicen que esta muy grave" de uno de ellos lo que provoco que el Sr. Weasley se pusiera pálido y al entrar apretara varias veces el botón del tercer piso.

El elevador empezó a subir pero con la desesperación de llegar rápido, cada segundo parecían horas, al fin las puertas del elevador se abrieron y el Sr. Weasley corrió hasta donde estaba la oficina del encargado del Departamento de accidentes y catástrofes en el mundo de la magia, pero antes de siquiera tocar la puerta se detuvo, sabia que si quería tener una información cien por ciento verídica de lo que pasaba ese era el mejor lugar para averiguarlo, pero también sabia que sus dudas no serian resueltas en persona ya que el no tenia nada que ver con ese departamento.

Sintiéndose derrotado metió las manos a las bolsas de su túnica topándose con algo que le podía ayudar, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras sacaba un pedazo de cuerda de color roza carne (N/A: a que ya adivinaron que es) una Oreja Extensible!!! si lograba escuchar algo importante les daría su permiso a los gemelos de seguir con sus inventos y les compraría dos de cada cosa que tuvieran.

La oreja extensible creció y se deslizo debajo de la puerta con lo que el Señor Weasley pudo escuchar lo que decían:

_- Que bueno que llegaste, te mande llamar por que esto le interesa a Fudge - escucho la voz del encargado del departamento - Estos rumores no pueden seguir extendiéndose _

_- claro que no señor, a cada rato se inventan nuevos - Al escuchar esta voz el señor Weasley no lo podía creer, era su hijo Percy_

_- Así es, algunos son acertados, pero otras son totalmente absurdos, acabo de escuchar en el sexto piso que al señor Potter lo ataco una tentácula venenosa gigante y que le dejo una mordida que lo esta convirtiendo en planta, habías oído algo tan descabellado Percival? _

_- no señor nunca_

_- además tenemos el problema de no saber que es lo que paso, hay indicios de algo de magia, pero ninguna varita ni hechizo conocido, y no es como las otras veces que el joven Potter uso magia accidental, de algo si estoy seguro, sea lo que sea que haya pasado no fue un accidente muggle como dicen por ahí_

_Entonces nada de lo que dicen es verdad señor?_

_- El único rumor que es cierto es que el señor Potter esta muy grave en un hospital muggle_

_- No sabe a donde lo mandaron señor? Discúlpeme pero no seria mas seguro que lo lleváramos a San Mungo?_

_- En eso estoy de acuerdo con tigo, pero es imposible sacarlo por el momento, y si, por aquí tengo el nombre del hospital....... Aquí esta, es el...._

- WEASLEY!!! - Grito Cornelius Fudge desde el inicio del pasillo

- si Fudge? - Contesto el señor Weasley exaltado por el susto y dándole un fuerte tiron a la oreja extensible para guardarla

_- Que haces aquí? Este no es tu lugar_

- Lo se, es solo que...

- Nada Weasley, usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí, FUERA!!!

El señor Weasley se estaba retirando maldiciendo en sus adentros al... a Cornelius Fudge por no haberle dejado oír el nombre del hospital muggle donde tenían a Harry, a penas había dado cinco pasos cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y una familiar voz se escucho

- Papá! - Era Percy quien lo había llamado, caminaba hacia el y le guiñaba el ojo- Perdona, no pensé que me tardaría tanto

- Weasley!! - lo llamo Fudge

- Si? - respondieron ambos pelirrojos

- a usted Percival - volvió a decir Fudge apuntando al joven Weasley - Lo mande a que me diera el reporte del accidente, no a que llamara a su padre

- Señor yo.... - Intento explicarse el señor Weasley

- Lo se señor - lo interrumpió Percy - es solo que de camino me encontré a mi padre y como es casi hora del almuerzo pensé en comer con el después de hacer el reporte y le pedí que me esperara (N/A: ya se que casi acaba de llegar pero tenia que inventar algo)

- Mire Weasley, esto es en serio, usted no puede andar jugando con...... - empezó Cornelius a regañarlo, pero un gran numero de magos y brujas que estaban cerca le dirigieron una mirada como diciendo " o te callas o decimos todos tus secretitos" que hicieron corregir su tono aun con su ayudante - Apúrese! - fue lo único que dijo y se fue

- Podemos hablar? - Pregunto Percy suplicante a su padre quien aun no entendía nada

- Vamos

Ambos Weasley se desaparecieron del ministerio de magia y se aparecieron en La Madriguera que estaba completamente desierta ya que todos estaban en el número 12 de Grimuald Place lo que hacia que el lugar fuera perfecto para hablar sin interrupciones, una vez ahí, se dirigieron a la cocina de la casa y sementaron en la mesa (N/A: que mal gusto, yo preferiría sentarme en la silla jaja), el señor Weasley hizo aparecer dos tazas con café y unas galletas, no sabia que quería su hijo, o si seria agradable la conversación, pero por lo menos asi seria mas amena, algo le decía que algo iba a cambiar para bien y como base de esa suposición tenia que la actitud de su hijo con el era otra

- Papá - empezó Percy - yo te quería decir..... No, pedir....una........una disculpa - se notaba que le costaba trabajo decir eso

- Percy, hijo

- Antes de que digas algo - Lo interrumpió de nuevo (N/A: le deberían enseñar a no interrumpir a su padre) - se que estuve mal y que ustedes tenían toda la razón, Vol.... Vol....demort si regreso y quería pedirte una disculpa por haber dudado de ustedes y de haberte dicho todas esas horribles cosas.... - a este punto ambos habían empezado a dejar escapar unas cuantas lagrimas - yo estoy orgulloso de ti Papá, y estoy orgulloso de ser un Weasley auque no merezca llevar el apellido

- Claro que lo mereces hijo mío - lo contradijo el señor Weasley - no te preocupes, todos cometemos errores, pero lo mas importante es reconocerlos y corregirlos

Padre e hijo se abrazaron por varios minutos llorando de felicidad por la reconciliación, luego ambos se separaron y limpiaron las lagrimas

- Que te hizo cambiar de parecer? - Le pregunto el señor Weasley

- la verdad es que me di cuenta que el amor de familia es mas importante que una ridícula ambición por tener todo lo que se pueda y mas, estar tanto tiempo solo me hizo dar cuenta de que extrañaba las constantes interrupciones por todo el ruido que hacían Ron y Ginny al jugar o correr de un arriba a abajo, las visitas de mis hermanos, los desayunos de mamá, tus consejos y hasta ser el blanco de las bromas de Fred y George, extraño la calidez de este hogar que me dio todo y que no supe apreciar hasta hoy

- Sabia que un día te ibas a dar cuenta de todo esto - Le dijo su padre sonriente y orgulloso

- Si, Papá, me he dado cuenta que estaba mal, yo lo que quería era tener un trabajo interesante, ser importante y ganar mucho dinero, antes creía que eso era lo mejor, pero al darme cuenta de que tu en tu puesto que a los ojos de los demás no es nada pero para ti es lo máximo, que por eso mismo te gusta lo que haces y que aunque no ganabas mucho dinero podías mantenernos a todos mis hermanos y a mi sin que nos faltara nada y que además sin estar en un puesto de poder toda la gente te apoya por que cree en ti y te sigue por que quien eres y no por lo que tienes también me hizo darme cuenta que una vida con ese tipo de amistad que te brindan la gente es mas importante que todo lo demás

- Es cierto que el amor de tu familia y la amistad de la gente es muy importante Percy, pero también es importante estar bien con tigo mismo, por eso me gusta quedarme en mi puesto, por que encontré lo que me hace feliz, y no importa si es en el trabajo mas humilde o el mas importante mientras estés feliz y consigas lo que te propones, siempre me sentí orgulloso por que veía que querías algo mejor para ti y sabia que lo conseguirías

- gracias Papá, pero ahora no solo tengo el puesto que quiero y gano dinero, si no que además me acabo de unir a una buena causa

- de que causa hablas hijo?

Percy le sonrió a su padre y del cuello jalo una delgada cadena dorada, el señor Weasley se sorprendió sobremanera al ver la cadena que su hijo le estaba enseñando, no sabia si era lo que estaba pensando, pero lo sabría esperando unos segundos mas cuando Percy mostró lo que estaba colgado de la cadena, era un dije de un fénix dorado con las alas extendidas que por la parte posterior tenia la inscripción

"_Percy Weasley miembro de la Orden del Fénix" _

Si, era la cadena que Dumbledore les daba a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, el también tenia una y se la mostró a su hijo, esas cadenas solo las podía ver otro miembro de la Orden y actuaban casi de la misma manera que la marca de los mortifagos, solo que cuando Dumbledore los llamaba esta producía un calor placentero que se sentía por todo el cuerpo no como el escozor que producía la marca de los seguidores de Voldemort, además que cuando esta cerca otro miembro de la orden el dije producía un ligero cosquilleo, el señor Weasley lo había sentido estando cerca de la puerta cuando estaba escuchando, pero pensó que se debía a un Auror a algo parecido que estaba cerca y no que se tratara de su hijo

- Pero como? - Pregunto el señor Weasley contento

- Dumbledore - respondió simplemente - fue muy útil, sin esto no hubiéramos hablado y lo de Fudge hubiera sido peor

- a que te refieres?

- Que cuando te acercaste sentí el cosquilleo que indicaba que alguien estaba cerca - empezó a explicar Percy - al voltear descubrí la oreja extensible de mis hermanos y supe de inmediato que debías ser tu el que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, y por cierto tienes que aprender a usarla

- por que lo dices?

- Por que después de deslizase debajo de la puerta se levanto como un metro y tuve que taparla para que no vieran

- En serio? - La risa nerviosa le había empezado a ganar a Weasley padre

- Si, y como seguro la estabas utilizando para saber lo de Harry, decidí sacar información para que se la dieras a Dumbledore

- LO DE HARRY!!! - Grito el señor Weasley pegándose en la cabeza con el puño cerrado - Con todo esto lo olvide y el estupido de Fudge me cacho antes de que pudiera oír el nombre del hospital muggle donde lo tienen

- lo se, por eso fui a buscarte, pero tranquilízate Papá - lo calmo Percy - Yo lo se

- Pues entonces vamos con Dumbledore

- Si

- Oye por cierto, que paso con Fudge, por que se cayo?

- Ah! Es que su popularidad anda bastante mal y en ese departamento todos saben sus oscuros secretos así que cualquier cosa que haga Fudge, lo tienen amenazado con contar lo que le saben

- JAJAJA!!! - rió el señor Weasley - lo tiene bien merecido

- si, pero vámonos ya, tenemos que decirle a Dumbledore lo de Harry y regresar en diez minutos al ministerio

- No será necesario - se escucho la voz de un viejo conocido, Albus Dumbledore

- Profesor Dumbledore - saludo Percy con la cabeza

- Albus que bueno que llegas - Fue el saludo del señor Weasley

- Si, los rumores de lo que paso con Harry llegaron hasta Hogwarts, pero todos son muy confusos así que pensé en buscarlos, pero como no estaban ni en el ministerio ni en Grimuald Place me imagine que tal vez los encontraría aquí - Explico el director con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando agrego - Que paso con Harry?

- A ciencia cierta nadie lo sabe Albus - Empezó el Señor Weasley

- Solo sabemos que esta muy grave en el "Hospital Valkenburgh" - Explico Percy

En ese momento en el Hospital Valkenburgh, estaba descansando en una de las camas un joven de casi 16 años con el cabello negro azabache cubierto por una venda, enyesado de un brazo y una pierna, con un collarín y que hasta hace unos momentos había estado inconciente, empezaba a abrir los ojos recibiendo la luz del día

- Que paso? - Pregunto

- Tranquilo - Contesto la enfermera en turno ayudándole a sentarse sin poder evitar fijarse en sus ojos verde esmeralda

- Donde estoy? - Pregunto nuevamente

- En el Hospital Valkenburgh, parece que tuviste un serio accidente jovencito

- no sabe que me paso?

- La verdad no lo se joven, no lo recuerda usted? - regreso la gentilmente la pregunta

- no... No recuerdo nada de lo que paso......de hecho ..... De casualidad sabe quien soy? Como me llamo?

- huy, amnesia - dijo para si misma la enfermera mientras buscaba en el archivo del joven - Si, aquí esta tu nombre - le mostró la carpeta - no te preocupes, tu familia esta esperando noticias de tu estado y estoy segura que vendrán pronto

La enfermera se distrajo un momento en lo que le decía esto al joven, buscando con la mirada fuera de la habitación a algún doctor que le pudiera ayudar, cuando regreso la mirado vio algo que la sorprendió mucho

- Que no tenias los ojos de otro color? - Pregunto extrañada viendo los ojos cafés del muchacho

- Oye Vernon - lo llamo Petunia nerviosa - Ayer solo dimos el nombre de Harry y estoy segura que nos preguntaran que le paso

- Y eso a mi que me importa - Contesto un desvelado y molesto Vernon - Lo único que quiero es que me digan que ese anormal esta fuera de peligro

- En verdad te importa lo que pase con Harry, Papá?

- Claro que no Dudders, pero si el esta bien esos amigos suyos no nos harán nada

- Pues yo espero que este bien - Contesto Petunia un poco indignada por el comentario de su marido que la miro confundido

- Yo también - secundo Dudley en un susurro casi inaudible

Tanto Petunia como Dudley eran sinceros con sus comentarios, una cosa era que no aguantaran al anormal de su familia por todos los problemas que les causaba e incluso querer correrlo de la casa por eso y otra muy diferente era que desearan su muerte, sea como sea aun con su "anormalidad" era un ser humano como ellos, en eso llego el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Harry

- Buenos días - saludo el doctor

- Que tienen de buenos - gruño Vernon pensando que al estar ahí estaba desperdiciando el tiempo que podría ocupar para vender taladros

- Se que se deben sentir terrible por lo que le paso a su... Hijo? - Pregunto el doctor cosa que hizo que Vernon se pusiera morado del coraje - Pero necesito que me den algunos datos para su archivo

-claro que si doctor- se adelanto Petunia antes de que Vernon explotara - que necesita?

- La edad del Joven

- 15 aunque esta a punto de cumplir 16

- nombre y apellido

- Petunia Dursley

- Me refiero al niño señora, cuando lo interno dijo que se llamaba... - busco entre sus papeles . ... Harry Dursley

- Oh! Lo siento.... Si es correcto Harry Dursley

- QUE!?!? - grito Vernon furioso al escuchar a su esposa ponerle SU apellido al anormal

- Me permite un momento doctor? - se disculpo la señora y volteo a ver a su marido de una manera que si las miradas mataran Vernon Dursley estaría muerto, resucitado y vuelto a morir por lo menos 15 veces - mira Vernon, si tanto te molesta esto por que no mejor te vas a trabajar y te calmas en lo que Dudley y yo nos encargamos de esto? - declaro acercándose a su marido

- solo dime por que hiciste esto

- Por que si doy su verdadera historia habrá muchas preguntas y extrañas respuestas - explico enfadada - no quieres eso verdad cariño? - dijo y regreso con el doctor mientras Vernon salía hecho una furia - en que nos quedamos?

- Si, mire - siguió incomodo el doctor - El chico tiene una cicatriz en la frente que....

- Oh! Eso, es que hubo un accidente de carro y esa cicatriz nunca se le quito

- Si quiere podemos quitársela dentro del tratamiento que le daremos por las demás lesiones

- No - Contesto de inmediato Petunia y luego agrego - Esa cicatriz le gusta mucho

No sabia por que lo había dicho, efectivamente sabia que a Harry le gustaba esa cicatriz aunque ella y los demás pensaran lo contrario, algo le decía que esa cicatriz era especial y muy importante, en esto pensaba cuando el doctor le pregunto

- por cierto señora, como se hizo el chico esas heridas? Por que llego muy grave, pudo haber muerto

- Yo.......Yo......- Petunia se había quedado de piedra y se había quedado completamente pálida al punto de estar casi transparente, como le explicaría al doctor que había pasado si ella misma no lo sabia?

- disculpe - se escucho la voz de un anciano

- nosotros también queremos saber del joven, dijo uno de dos pelirrojos que acompañaban al viejo

Los tres personajes que habían hablado desde detrás del doctor llevaban unos tenis, un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera y una camisa, todas de diferente color digno de cualquier adolescente rebelde cómo lo habría catalogado Petunia, no de un anciano y un hombre claramente entrado en años, al único que mas o menos le quedaba el atuendo era al pelirrojo mas joven, pero aun así era horrible

- y ustedes que son del muchacho? - pregunto el doctor saliendo del asombro de ver a un anciano con las ropas de un joven de 15 años y ni el joven en cuestión vestía así

- somos sus...

- Tíos - Agrego rápidamente Petunia sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a ella misma

- Si, somos sus Tíos, podemos verlo?

- en un momento, primero me tiene que contestar que le paso al muchacho

Al escuchar esto el Sr. Weasley saco su varita dispuesto a hacerle algún hechizo al doctor para que los llevara con Harry pero al verlo Petunia intervino

- Doctor, por favor - llamo su atención - llévelos con Harry, hace mucho que no lo ven y ahí le explicare

- De acuerdo

El doctor los llevo hasta el quinto piso del hospital, en el camino el Señor Weasley se maravillaba con todas las cosas que se encontraba, sobre todo con el "feletono" que tenia muchos botones luminosos que al apretarlos una vez, la gente hablaba de inmediatamente por el, había visto a Hermione hacerlo, pero ella siempre apretaba muchos de esos botones y no tenían lucecitas, después de varias vergüenzas que le hicieron pasar a Petunia, por fin llegaron al cuarto de Harry

- Hola mamá - saludo el joven- sabes que no me gustan los payasos, por que los trajiste?

- mas respeto Harry - advirtió Percy mientras Petunia dejaba escapar una risita

Al fijarse en el chico, Albus Dumbledore pudo notar el cambio que había tenido y no se explicaba por que

- Doctor - llamo Dumbledore - Que es exactamente lo que le paso a Harry?

- llego al hospital con un brazo y una pierna rotos, barios cortes y y golpe muy feo en la cabeza

- y también tiene amnesia - agrego la enfermera

- amnesia? - pregunto el doctor - bueno, eso no lo sabia por que el chico acaba de despertar, pero lo que le paso no lo se a ciencia cierta, pero eso me recuerda que usted no me ha contestado señora

Petunia se puso pálida de nuevo, todo color que la risa por expresión de Harry le había producido había desaparecido por completo al tener de nuevo la presión de explicar lo inexplicable

- Bueno.... Vera.... Lo... Lo que paso... - trataba de decir Petunia esperando que un milagro la salvara de la situación

- Enfermera - llamo de nuevo el viejo interrumpiendo a Petunia quien parecía estar muy atenta a lo que decía - usted estuvo aquí cuando el joven despertó?

- si, así es

- y que fue lo que paso?

La enfermera le explico todo lo que había pasado con detalle, dejando a los tres magos muy pensativos, cosa que aprovecho el doctor para formular de nuevo la pregunta

- Harry - interrumpió por centésima vez Dumbledore

- Si? - dijo el aludido

- Puedes pararte?

- Si, supongo que si - dijo y lo hizo

- pero que hace? - el doctor parecía molesto, no solo por ser interrumpido tantas veces por el viejo, si no por lo que había hecho hacer al joven

- Harry no esta tan mal - explico Dumbledore - ahora doctor, si se sienta junto a la enfermera en la cama, les podremos explicar que le paso al joven

- de acuerdo - acepto el doctor de mala gana mientras hacia lo que se le pedía

- Doctor, sabe que es esto - Explico Dumbledore sacando su varita siendo acompañado por ambos Weasley y por una palidez descomunal de parte de Petunia

- Que es... Su varita mágica? - se burlo el doctor

- No es tan tonto como parece - comento el señor Weasley dejando al doctor y la enfermera confundidos

- no, no lo son - Dumbledore parecía divertido - Arthur, Percy, si me hacen el favor

- DESMAIUS!! - Dijeron ambos Weasley al tiempo que ambos docentes del hospital caían en la cama

- Guau!!! - Exclamo Harry

- Pero que hacen!!! - Petunia estaba escandalizada

- Tranquila Petunia - la calmo Dumbledore - les haremos una modificación de memoria para que no te pregunten nada y nos llevaremos a Harry a donde lo atiendan debidamente, me explico?

- Si.... - Petunia estaba mas tranquila

- bueno, ya esta listo, creo que podemos irnos no Albus? - pregunto el señor Weasley sacando una lata vacía

- Si, bueno, hasta luego Petunia - se despidió Dumbledore y acto seguido los 3 magos y Harry "Dursley" desaparecían del hospital

>- >- >- >- >- >- > >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >- >

Contestación de los reviews

**Barby-Black:** no entiendo por que dices que esta rarito mi fic, pero me alegra que sigas leyendo, gracias por tu review

**sanarita31:** gracias por tus comentarios, creo que te diste cuenta de que en este cap no puse mucho, espera al siguiente que lo dedicare solo a lo que pasa con Harry

**remus-lupin-black-darkg:** que bueno que te gusto la historia y te agradezco que me pongas en tus favoritos, este cap no estuvo tan bueno como quería, pero los demás serán mejor, lo prometo

the angel of the dreams: que bueno que te haya gustado y claro que no lo voy a matar, creo que en este cap da un poco la idea de que pasa con Harry

**Prongs:** gracias por el comentario y por tu review

**--Magic/People--: **gracias por el apoyo, pero para ver que pasa con Harry tendras que esperar al siguiente cap, jajaja, que malo soy, gracias por tu review


	3. La recuperación de Harry parte 1

CAPITULO · 3 (1° parte)

La sensación de ser enganchado por el ombligo e ir viajando a gran velocidad en un remolino de colores invadió al joven "Dursley" que al terminar el viaje se cayo al piso de sentón

que horrible se sintió - Comento Harry ayudado del Sr. Weasley a levantarse

si, nunca te gusto este medio de transporte - comento un hombre sonriente saliendo de la cocina

y usted quien es- pregunto Harry

no juegues Harry

no esta jugando Remus - intervino Dumbledore - Harry no nos reconoce a nadie, no sabe ni siquiera quien es él

pero esta en una broma, verdad Albus- pregunto el licántropo a punto de llorar

me temo que no

Harry, soy yo Harry, tu tío Remus

no lo presiones Remus, Harry tiene amnesia - le explico el Sr. Weasley

Pero que le paso?

eso no lo sabemos bien - contesto Percy - solo que de alguna manera tuvo un accidente y se golpeo la cabeza

Harry... Harry...- sollozaba abrazándolo - Sus ojos... Son cafés, que le pasa... QUE PASA!

tranquilízate Remus - Lo calmo Dumbledore - no lo sabemos pero lo averiguaremos... Sr. Weasley, lleve por favor a Remus a la cocina y dele un té

no quiero un maldito té- dijo destrozado - quiero tener de vuelta al hijo de mi mejor amigo, a mi única familia de regreso

Sr. Weasley, por favor

Vamos Remus - le ayudo Percy llevándoselo a la cocina

Harry, es hora de que... Harry?

Pero Harry no escuchaba, se había quedado de piedra observando el lugar donde se encontraba

d... Donde estamos? Alcanzo a preguntar el joven shockeado

En Grimmuald place 12, Harry - te sientes bien?

Que es este lugar?

es la cede de la orden del Fénix - Dumbledore contestaba las preguntas de Harry esperando que algo lo hiciera recordar

De quien es esta casa?

De Sirius Black, Harry, tu padrino

Mi padrino... - una gran tristeza lo empezó a llenar aunque no sabia el por que - no... Yo no tengo ningún padrino - Dijo Harry mientras luchaba con lagrimas en los ojos para no dejarlas salir - QUE QUIEREN DE MÍ, POR QUE ME TRAJERON AQUÍ! DEJENME EN PAZ!

Harry desesperado por no encontrar orden en su cabeza había empezado a gritar, lo que despertó al retrato de la madre de Sirius que comenzó a gritar:

CERDOS! CANALLAS! SUBPRODUCTOS DE LA INMUNDICIA Y DE LA COCHAMBRE! MESTIZOS, MUTANTES, MONSTRUOS, FUERA DE ESTA CASA!

Harry sostenía con ambas manos su cabeza que estaba a punto de estallar, haciendo que varios objetos de la habitación se elevasen como la pesada pierna de troll o explotaran siendo el caso de un espejo y un jarrón, pero no era por dolor en la cicatriz ni nada parecido, si no por que dolorosos recuerdos parecían querer entrar de golpe en la mente del muchacho que no entendía nada y los gritos de la Señora Black no le ayudaban mucho

No la pueden callar? - Pregunto Harry bastante alterado

me temo que hemos intentado de todo para quitarla, pero nada funciona - explico Dumbledore en lo que un grupo de gente, en su mayoría aurores llegaron dispuestos a cerrar la cortina del retrato, pero Dumbledore al darse cuenta de la situación de Harry los detuvo esperando algún tipo de reacción del muchacho, pero ninguno se esperaba lo que sucedió cuando Harry fue directo frente al retrato

CALLATE VIEJA ARPIA, CALLATE - le gritaba dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que eran las mismas palabras de Sirius

La Señora Black se había quedado pálida de la impresión, el traidor de su hijo era el único que le había hablado de esa manera tan insolente, quien se creía ese mocoso al hablarle así

TU QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARME DE ESA MANERA MOCOSO ENGREIDO Y ARROGANTE!

NO SOY NI ENGREIDO NI ARROGANTE VIEJA LOCA- contesto Harry pasándosele por la mente la imagen de un cierto hombre de cabello grasiento - YO SOY... Soy... - la cabeza le dolía mas que nunca

JAJAJA - reía burlonamente la Señora Black - ni siquiera sabes quien eres

ESO A USTED NO LE IMPORTA - declaro Harry mientras que extrañamente un gran cuchillo se materializaba en sus manos - si nadie puede sacarla lo haré yo - dijo Harry dirigiéndose a toda la orden del fénix que se había juntado

Empuñando el cuchillo Harry dirigió la filosa hoja a una de las esquinas del cuadro y lo empezó a rasgar primero de forma vertical costándole muy poco trabajo, ya que el lienzo al ser tan viejo, las fibras se habían ablandado haciendo más fácil la tarea de cortar, de no ser por que la pequeña cantidad de sangre que emanaba a cada corte y los gritos de la Señora Black

PEDAZO DE IMBESIL, ASECINO! DEJAME EN PAZ!

CALLATE, ESTO TE LO MERECES, CORTE A CORTE TE LO HAS GANADO

KREACHER, KREACHER! QUITAME A ESTE MOSALVETE DE ENCIMA!

Justo estaba acabando de cortar el lienzo cuando el obediente elfo domestico había acudido y al ver la escena empezó el también a despotricar hacia Harry siendo detenido por Lupin y Tonks quedando completamente impotente de hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a su ama

ESTUPIDO ESCUINCLE - farfullaba aun la Señora Black dentro de la hoja cortada del lienzo incapaz de moverse - TE ATREVES A DESTRUIRME, NO ERES NADIE, ERES BASURA, ERES...NI SIQUIERA SABES QUIEN ERES...

Pero no pudo continuar ya que Harry había tirado la hoja al fuego y empezaba a quemarse

CLARO QUE LO SÉ - contesto mas alteado q nunca- SOY HARRY...Harry... Potter... - alcanzo a decir antes de desmayarse

Dumbledore alcanzo a levitar el cuerpo de Harry antes de que se estrellase contra el suelo y se hiciera mas daño mientras que el resto de la gente que estaba presente y que por alguna extraña razón se había juntado toda al rededor donde antes estaba el retrato dela Señora Black, se fue a seguir con sus deberes por orden de Dumbledore, olvidándoseles por un momento detener al elfo domestico que aprovechando la oportunidad corrió hasta la chimenea y se aventó a las lamas ardientes llorando desesperado y abrazando los restos del lienzo

Si el ama muere, Kreacher también lo hará junto con ella - fue lo ultimo que dijo el elfo antes de ser consumido por las llamas

pobre Rehacer - se lamento el Sr. Weasley

de todas maneras no hubiéramos podido impedir que lo hiciera - dijo Dumbledore apenado - ya se merecía un descanso, además ahora lo que debe preocuparnos es Harry

que haremos con él- pregunto Remus saliendo más tranquilo

Tal vez deberías descansar Remus, déjanoslo a nosotros

de ninguna manera Arthur, me deje llevar hace un momento, pero ya que estoy más tranquilo, no quiero alejarme de él

de acuerdo Remus, pero entonces tendrás que acompañarnos a San Mungo, es el único lugar donde pueden atender a Harry

pero ahí es más fácil que alguien lo reconozca, y si algún mortifago se entera y ataca al hospital, y si...

Y si mejor te calmas Remus, tranquilízate, ya pensé en eso - dijo Dumbledore y se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un puñado de polvos comunicadores, los hecho a la chimenea - Medimago Alexander Cotroff

Unos minutos después la cara de un hombre apareció entre las llamas

Profesor Dumbledore, que sorpresa - saludo el hombre

Buenas tardes Alexander, me hubiera gustado llamarte en otras circunstancias, pero necesito tu ayuda

En que lo puedo ayudar?

Me entere que eres el nuevo jefe del departamento de alta seguridad de San Mungo, Felicidades!

Muchas gracias Profesor

bueno, el favor que necesito es que Harry Potter sufrió un accidente y necesito que lo cures ahí por que no quiero que nadie sepa donde esta

Claro que si profesor, no hay ningún inconveniente en que este aquí, solo que tardaremos en hacer algo por él ya que nos están llegando muchos casos de ataques mortifagos

Si, los sé, no importa que tarden si el chico esta seguro, confió en ti

No se preocupe, solo tráigalo, sabe el nombre verdad?

Si, San Mungo HSW no? (high security wing)

exacto, aquí lo espero

Dumbledore saco la cabeza de la chimenea y junto a Harry, Remus y el Sr. Weasley, agarro un puñado de polvos fluu, dijo el nombre y los cuatro desaparecieron tragados por la verdes llamas siendo escupidos literalmente minutos después en la sala del hospital

muy bien - dijo Alexander al verlos llegar sentándose en su sillón - por que lleva todo eso el joven Potter?

sus Tíos lo llevaron a un hospital muggle donde le pusieron todo eso - explico Remus acostando al joven en una camilla

esos muggles - se rió Alexander - su forma de curar es muy primitiva, exactamente que tiene?

tiene el brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha fracturados, varios cortes en el cuerpo, parece que una torcedura en el cuello y un golpe en la cabeza, además tiene amnesia, no recuerda ni siquiera que es mago

de acuerdo - el medímago anotaba todo lo que le decían en un expediente - saben que fue lo que ocasionó el accidente?

nadie lo sabe realmente - empezó Remus

en realidad - interrumpió Dumbledore - tengo una teoría de que paso

adelante - le invito a continuar Alexander

Harry siempre ha estado muy presionado por su "situación especial" y se obliga así mismo a superar los limites normales de la magia en un chico de su edad aunque el siempre ha sido muy especial en ese aspecto - Remus asintió - A lo que quiero llegar es que siempre que sus emociones lo dominan su magia se libera ocasionando con su alto nivel "accidentes de magia"

y paso algo últimamente que ocasionara en el joven Potter ese desborde de magia?

La muerte de su padrino - Declaro Remus triste - estaba muy deprimido por eso, pero de inmediato el ministerio lo registra por su firma mágica como bien sabemos, por que esta vez no lo hizo?

En esta ocasión el ministerio esta confundido - hablo el Sr. Weasley por primera vez desde que llegaron - parece que si hay indicios de magia, pero ningún hechizo conocido, no están seguros de si fue un accidente muggle o mágico por eso no hicieron nada

Para terminar Alexander - dijo Dumbledore - A la conclusión que llegue es que Harry a llegado a un nivel de magia tan grande que "desarrollo" por así decirlo otro escape de su energía que reacciona conforme el lo necesita

como llego a esa conclusión Profesor- Pregunto interesad Alexander

Con Legeremancia por medio de su Tía, pude ver que esa noche estaba muy tormentosa, lo que me pareció extraño ya que solo lo hacia en los alrededores de su casa como pude comprobar después y dejo de hacerlo cuando Harry perdió el conocimiento, supongo que la lluvia fue como un escape para Harry al que nunca le a gustado mostrarse débil

se da cuenta lo que eso significa profesor?- pregunto emocionado el medimago dejando a Remus y el Sr. Weasley confundidos

si, lo se Alexander, pero ese no es el caso ahorita, por favor te pido discreción - el medico se disculpo sintiéndose un poco decepcionado - también había ropa húmeda en el piso y no hay manera que estuviera solo así con la tormenta que había afuera

entonces cree que Harry la seco de alguna manera?

Si, y por ultimo toda su habitación estaba como si hubiera pasado un torbellino

bueno, pero eso es normal en cualquier chico de su edad tener su cuarto hecho un desastre

pero en este las ventanas se habían roto y los cristales estaban hacia adentro y la mayor parte de las cosas estaban en el centro de la habitación lo que me hace pensar que Harry tuvo una intromisión de Voldemort - estremecimiento de los demás - y con la energía negativa el cuarto entero sufrió una implosión dejando a Harry con esas heridas

muy bien - suspiro el medimago - debería poner todo esto en el expediente, pero por esta ocasión lo pasare por alto y pondré "accidente muggle"

te lo agradezco

no hay de que, siguiendo con el joven Potter, ha estado inconsciente todo el tiempo?

no, estuvo conciente largo rato y lo llevamos a la casa de su padrino a ver si recordaba algo, al principio pareció hacerlo, pero finalmente se desmayo y decidimos traerlo aquí - explico el Sr. Weasley

no debieron hacer eso - riño Alexander - Con su padrino muerto, ese sentimiento produce un Shock emocional de tal impacto que puede hacer mas difícil su recuperación

Oh, no!- empezó a sollozar Remus

Tranquilo, he dicho que puede ser mas difícil mas no imposible, sucedió algo mas de lo que me tenga que enterar?

Bueno, en el hospital muggle le dijeron que era Harry Dursley y sus ojos cambiaron de verde esmeralda a café -contó Dumbledore

Por lo que me dijo profesor, ese cambio seguramente se debió a que al no recordar su identidad el chico adopto la primera que se le ofreció, pero creo que si logra recordar primero que es mago y ese tipo de cosas, poco a poco volverá a la normalidad.

y lo que ya recordó?

es probable que lo haya olvidado de nuevo

pero de todas maneras tenemos que hacerle recordar

estoy de acuerdo, pero por el momento será mejor dejarlo descansar - declaro Alexander - ENFERMERA!

me llamo? - dijo una joven enfermera de cabello castaño claro recogido en un chongo y ojos azules, alta, muy guapa

Si Helena, por favor llévate al joven Potter a la habitación 546 de alta seguridad

de inmediato - respondió la enfermera apareciendo una cama y levitando a Harry hasta ella

no se preocupe Profesor Dumbledore, puede estar seguro de dejar a Harry en las mejores manos

de eso no tengo duda Alexander, pero si no te molesta me gustaría que Remus y yo pudiéramos quedarnos para ver el avance de Harry

No hay ningún problema, usted Sr. Weasley no se queda?

me gustaría mucho hacerlo, pero tengo que regresar al ministerio, por favor avísenme cualquier cosa que pase con Harry

descuida Arthur, lo haremos

Mientras esto pasaba en la oficina, Harry ya había despertado en el trayecto a la habitación

Donde estoy- dijo levantándose de repente asustando a la enfermera

tranquilo, estas en San Mungo

esto es un hospital?

si, al parecer tuviste un accidente, no te preocupes, te aliviaras pronto

Harry no pudo preguntar nada mas por que en ese momento llegaron a la habitación y la enfermera levito otra vez su cuerpo hasta la cama, dejándolo caer por dos gritos desde el otro lado de la cortina

tranquilícese joven, por favor no, AHHHH- gritaba una mujer del otro lado seguido del sonido de algo rompiéndose

Auch! Se quejo Harry

discúlpeme - dijo la enfermera

que pasa?

vete de aquí! Podré no recordar nada, pero no soy estúpido- se escuchaba gritar a un joven interrumpiendo cualquier contestación de la enfermera - tu estas loca, déjame en paz!

La mujer que estaba gritando salió de detrás de las cortinas aun asustada

estas bien Bety? - pregunto Helena a la otra enfermera alta, delgada, ojos cafés, de cabello negro y un poco despeinada a causa del ajetreo

Si, el otro paciente tiene amnesia y cuando empecé a hacer magia se puso como loco

magia?- pregunto Harry - que es esto, un manicomio? - dijo tratando de hacerse el gracioso

otro - fue lo único que dijo la enfermera levantando los ojos al cielo - no te preocupes Beatriz, este joven esta bien y yo me encargare del otro cuando se calme, vamos a que te tomes algo

gracias Helena, necesito descansar

Ambas enfermeras salieron dejando a ambos paciente solos en la habitación, a Harry le daba curiosidad saber quien estaba detrás de la cortina, pero estaba muy cansado y justamente estaba decidiendo averiguarlo al día siguiente cuando escucho de nuevo la voz del otro joven

Se pone a hacer cosas extrañas y luego dice que esta haciendo magia... Que tontería... LA MAGIA NO EXISTE VIEJA LOCA- grito lo ultimo aventando su almohada haciendo que la cortina se corriera dejando que Harry pudiera verlo...

* * *

(n/a: JAJAJAJAJA quieren saber quien es el otro paciente con amnesia? Tendrán que esperar a que publique el siguiente capitulo, JAJAJAJAJA que malo soy...

No, ya en serio, corte este capitulo aquí por que prometí subirlo hoy y ya no me dio tiempo de escribir nada mas, pero en el otro prometo poner mas cosas, por favor dejen REVIEWS!)

Ahora vamos con las contestaciones

**-Magic/People: aquí en este capitulo esta la respuesta de a donde se lo llevan, espero que te guste y por lo de tardar en leerlo no te preocupes, con que lo leas y me mandes review me conformo jajaja, gracias por leer**

**Elementhp: que bueno que te gusto, espero que sigas leyendo así como yo lo haré con tu fic en cuanto actualices, gracias por tu rebién**

**Jean-kate: que bueno que te gusto, gracias por tu rebién**

**the angel of the dreams: hola, creo que este capitulo te resuelve algunas dudas, pero también creo que te creara otras, que bueno que sigas con tu fic por que esta muy bueno, espero que actualices pronto, gracias por leer y por tu review**


	4. La recuperación de Harry parte 2

Se pone a hacer cosas extrañas y luego dice que esta haciendo magia... Que tontería... LA MAGIA NO EXISTE VIEJA LOCA! - grito lo ultimo aventando su almohada haciendo que la cortina se corriera dejando que Harry pudiera verlo

Me puedes hacer el favor de callarte? Tus gritos son bastante molestos y quiero dormir - le dijo Harry al joven de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises (N/A: a que ya todos saben quien es) que por alguna extraña razón se le hacia conocido

Y tu quien te crees para decirme lo que debo o no hacer? - pregunto desafiante (sin arrastrar las palabras)

En primera . Empezó Harry divertido - no te estoy diciendo que debes hacer, solo te estoy pidiendo un favor, y en segunda, de mi nombre no estoy seguro

no sabes como te llamas? - pregunto el otro joven con una extraña sonrisa, no de burla, si no de comprensión

bueno, la bata del otro hospital que traigo dice "Harry Dursley", pero después todo el mundo me dice que no soy Dursley, y que mis ojos deberían ser verdes y no cafés como los tengo ahora - Explico Harry ganándose una cara confundida de su compañero de cuarto

Que quieres decir?

En realidad ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero por lo menos estoy seguro de llamarme Harry, así que puedes llamarme así, tu como te llamas?

pues en realidad yo tampoco lo se, la vieja loca esa - dijo señalando la puerta - dice que me llamo Draco, así que supongo que me puedes llamar así, pero no tengo la menor idea de mi apellido

Bueno, pues mucho gusto Draco

Igualmente Harry, oye, que te paso, por que estas aquí?

no lo se - contesto Harry sinceramente

como que no lo sabes

pues no lo recuerdo, y a ti que te paso?

no lo se - confeso Draco algo apenado

jajaja y entonces de que te quejas?

pues de que no recuerdo nada idiota - contesto enfadado

jajaja

Que te parece tan gracioso? - Pregunto Draco pensando que se burlaba de el

Pues de nosotros, apenas nos conocemos, no recordamos nada y ya nos estamos peleando

jajaja si verdad? Tengo que admitir que es algo tonto

Ambos jóvenes se empezaron a reír juntos, pensando que aunque no recordaban nada de su pasado por lo menos habían hecho un amigo que les haría mas amena su recuperación

Ya llevaban cerca de dos semanas en el hospital, los chicos cada día se caían mejor y de vez en cuando las enfermeras se pasaban por su habitación para ver si estaban bien y disculpándose de no poder estar al tanto de ellos todo el tiempo pero que por ataque de "mortifagos" como ellas los llamaban, estaban llegando heridos constantemente, los chicos luego de pensarlo un rato pensaron que esos "mortifagos" eran una especie de pandilla que atacaba a la gente por diversión, aunque de alguna manera el nombre se le hacia "familiar" a Draco (N/A: y a quien no?)

Una noche, especialmente tormentosa, los chicos se habían quedado platicando hasta tarde sobre cualquier cosa que pasara en el hospital, desde cuantas heridas tenían hasta cual de las enfermeras era la mas bonita (no tenían muchos recuerdos de los que conversar), así se la pasaron hasta que el sueño los venció, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que unos gritos cercanos despertaron a Harry

NO PAPÁ! PERDÓNAME, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN! - Gritaba Draco desde su cama - AYÚDAME MAMÁ!

Draco estas bien? - Pregunto Harry desde su cama sin poder moverse por sus fracturas

Mamá? - Pregunto Draco con voz temerosa

No tonto soy Harry

Donde esta Papá?

No tengo la menor idea Draco

En la Prisión...? - Entonces Harry se dio cuanta de que Draco seguía dormido - NO MAMA! NO FUE MI CULPA...FUE EL...NO MAMÁ...NO... POR FAVOR NO...NOOOOOOOOOO!

DRACO DESPIERTA! - Grito Harry

NOOOOO! - Grito Draco levantándose empapado de sudor - Que paso?

Estas bien? - Pregunto Harry preocupado

S-si - contesto Draco con voz quebrada

Como pudo, Harry se levanto de la cama y camino medio cojeando a la cama de su nuevo amigo., se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo fraternalmente lo mejor que pudo por el otro brazo enyesado

Seguro que estas bien? - volvió a preguntar - Tranquilo, solo era una pesadilla

Fue tan real Harry - Empezó el rubio - mi padre estaba frente a mi culpándome de... De algo, no lo recuerdo, sacaba una cosa alargada y me apuntaba, decía algo raro como... "Cusio", no se que era, solo veía una luz y yo sentía mucho dolor, luego desapareció y mi madre me decía que era mi culpa que mi padre estuviera en prisión y hacia lo mismo que mi padre... Fue horrible

Fue un sueño - trato de calmarlo Harry

no Harry, fue muy real, como si de verdad hubiera pasado... Un recuerdo

pero que podría haber sido?

no lo se Harry...no lo se - decía triste Draco

tranquilo Draco, por lo menos aunque sea en pesadilla recuerdas a tus padres, yo no puedo hacerlo, no se por que, y cada vez que lo intento siento como una gran tristeza me invade

se que tenemos amnesia Harry, pero recuerda que estén donde estén tus padres y seres queridos siempre te acompañan

igual los tuyos Draco, muy a pesar de tu pesadilla

por cierto perdóname, te desperté, ya estoy mejor, vuelve a tu cama

no te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos no, Estas seguro que estas bien?

Si, ve

Harry regreso a su cama dejando a un pensativo Draco en medio de la oscuridad no sabia por que, pero sentía que era la primera vez que tenia un verdadero amigo, sabia que a pesar de la pesadilla que podría ser cierta, sus padres lo querían, todos los padres aman a sus hijos y de una u otra forma lo demuestran, pero la amistad, la idea de estar rodeado de gente le llego a la cabeza, mucha gente a su alrededor, pero aun así con un inmenso vació en su interior que se estaba llenando poco a poco al conocer a Harry, lo que también era un problema ya que en su pesadilla al querer decir el culpable de que su padre estuviera en prisión, apareció la imagen de alguien muy parecido a Harry

Decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de todo, tal vez Harry tenia razón y eso era solo una pesadilla, sacudió su cabeza en un intento de quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza y se volvió a dormir

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, una enfermera llego al cuarto con el desayuno de los pacientes, abrió la ventana de la habitación y se fue, ambos se morían de hambre y de inmediato empezaron a comer el escuálido desayuno

esto es horrible - se quejo Draco

Si, lo es - afirmo Harry - pero por lo menos nos alimentan

de todas maneras, me urge salir de aquí para comer algo decente

no te quejes y come - indico Harry estirando el brazo y señalando a Draco con su tenedor - o yo me como tu desayuno

eso ni en sueños - se rió Draco - escuálido y horrible pero es MI desayuno

Ambos se rieron divertidos, Harry estaba regresando su brazo cuando su tenedor se le resbalo, intento atraparlo antes que cayera al suelo con una agilidad increíble, pero justo cuando consiguió agarrarlo, un gran dolor lo invadió haciendo que gritara estruendosamente

Bien hecho manos de mantequilla

AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Estas bien Harry, Te lastimaste?

NOOOOO - dijo sarcásticamente - acostumbro gritar así los jueves a mitad del desayuno, AHHHHH!

ENFERMERA! ENFERMERA!

no grites, tus gritos no me ayudan a calmar el dolor, AAHHH!

por eso estoy gritando cabeza hueca, la enfermera vendrá y te ayudara

y no podrías gritar en silencio? - dijo Harry tapándose con una almohada

Que pasa aquí? - fue lo primero que dijo la enfermera al llegar a la habitación - me permito recordarles que esto es un hospital, no un mercado

Harry se lastimo, por eso la llame - Draco le explico lo que paso y la enfermera de inmediato fue a donde Harry

a ver, déjame ver - Harry se levanto un poco dejando que la enfermera lo revisara - mmm... Si, por el esfuerzo te lastimaste

Me lo jura? - pregunto sarcásticamente Harry

La enfermera un poco molesta por el comentario y a la vez haciendo uso de una paciencia infinita se dirigió a un estante, saco un frasco con un liquido extraño y se lo dio a Harry

tomate esta poción, te quitara el dolor

una que? - pregunto Harry incrédulo

una poción - dijo destapando la botella y empinándosela a Harry que apenas probarla la escupió - te dije que te quitaría el dolor, no que sabia bien, tómatela! - le ordeno

sabe como el desayuno? - se burlo Draco

Peor - le siguió la broma Harry tomándose la poción - pero si me esta quitando el dolor

veo que su sentido del humor no sufrió daños - comento la enfermera - y también que su pierna y brazo ya están bien - dijo sacando una vara de madera y con un movimiento de varita se vio librado del incomodo yeso

muchas gracias, me siento mucho mejor - comento aliviado

me alegra - dijo la enfermera - ahora acompáñeme por favor

ya ves? - se burlo Draco - Por gritón

cállate - fue lo ultimo que le dijo Harry antes de salir de la habitación, siguiendo a la enfermera hasta el despacho del Medimago Alexander Cotroff quien lo recibió alegre

hola Harry, como te encuentras? - saludo

bien, gracias mi pierna y brazo están como nuevos, pero aun no puedo recordar nada de mi vida, ni siquiera como me llamo, aunque cada día me convenzo mas de que soy un mago como me lo han dicho tantas veces - dijo mirando de reojo a la enfermera

bueno, lo de tu nombre lo podemos solucionar - dijo sintiendo que el chico tenia un avance - Tu nombre es Harry James Potter Evans, mejor conocido como: el niño que vivió!

Harry Potter? - se pregunto pensativo - lo siento, pero no me suena

no debes forzar tu mente a recordar Harry - Explico - lo mejor será que llame a...

Por favor no llame a nadie a recogerme - pidió - mi amigo aun no ha salido

pero Harry - se detuvo - nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada mas por ti, tu memoria regresara si estas con gente que conoces, debes irte

No puedo dejar solo a Draco - se negó firmemente - el también tiene amnesia y además aun no se recupera

entiendo, te gustaría ayudar a las enfermeras a cuidar de tu amigo?

Claro, no hay ningún problema

de acuerdo, serás nombrado enfermero auxiliar, puedes regresar a tu habitación

gracias

Los días pasaron, Harry se había convertido en algo parecido al enfermero particular de Draco, ambos jóvenes cada vez se hacían mas amigos, y Draco se estaba recuperando rápidamente, un día, ambos se encontraban aburridos en el cuarto sin saber que hacer, cuando de repente Harry se acordó de algo que había escuchado decir a las enfermeras una vez en los pasillos

Draco - llamo Harry - el otro día escuche a unas enfermeras hablar de un cuarto secreto donde solo el personal puede entrar

y que - respondió Draco, todo lugar tiene algo así, por que te sorprende?

no me entendiste - siguió Harry - este lugar es para que las enfermeras y los medimagos descansen

como una sala de reposo?

no, según escuche es un cuarto hechizado para que parezca un jardín, quieres ir?

pero nos meteremos en problemas

diremos que nos perdimos y encontramos ese lugar, que te parece?

la verdad es que si me hace falta pasear

y orearte - dijo Harry en un susurro

Orinarme? - pregunto Draco molesto - que te pasa, como te atreves a...

El sordo no oye pero bien que compone, No dije orinarte - interrumpió Harry - dije orearte, que te de el aire... ¡apestas! - dijo lo ultimo de nuevo en susurro pero Draco lo escucho de nuevo

ya te escuche - protesto

era una broma - se rió Harry acercándole la silla de ruedas al rubio

no necesito esa tonta silla - dijo arrogante tratando de pararse y cayendo casi de inmediato

aun no estas fuerte - lo ayudo Harry a acomodarse - necesitas la silla

esta bien

Después de algunos minutos, los chicos encontraron la puerta del jardín, que al verlo se quedaron asombrados, el cielo se mostraba totalmente despejado con un sol radiante, al centro había un lago y alrededor unos cuantos arbustos y árboles en los que se antojaba quedarse horas bajo su sobra, también había algunas bancas, era bastante amplio para ser un cuarto hechizado, pero en vez de ponerse a pensar en eso, inmediatamente entraron y se dirigieron al lago donde Harry salpico a Draco y este en respuesta intentaba atropellar al moreno con la silla de ruedas fracasando rotundamente ya que Harry corría bastante, pero aun así lo intentaba.

Cerca de dos horas después, una enfermera entraba corriendo con un frasco y unos papeles en la mano, gritando como loca

que pasa? - pregunto Harry un poco asustado por lo que podía haber pasado

Que... Bueno... Que... Los... Encuentro... - dijo jadeando por el cansancio - ya están dados de alta

y por eso tanto escándalo? - pregunto Draco molesto

es que también han venido por ustedes y llevo mas de una hora buscándolos

bueno, de acuerdo - dijo Harry, pero aun Draco no se recupera

solo esta débil - Explico la enfermera - con esta poción revitalizante estará como nuevo - dijo entregándosela a Draco quien la bebió deprisa

Guacala! - exclamo saltando de la silla

Estaba rica? - se burlo Harry

Deliciosa - dijo sarcásticamente - y me siento mejor - dijo en serio

bueno, que bueno que ya están bien ambos - interrumpió la enfermera la platica - muchos hubieran tardado muchísimo mas en recuperarse y ustedes en menos de un mes están como nuevos

aun no recordamos nada - dijo Harry

solo se mi nombre - dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo - ya lo sabias?

no te lo quería decir hasta que no te lo dijeran a ti - dijo Harry

a mi me paso lo mismo - le siguió Draco

entonces mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter - dijo extendiendo la mano

yo Draco Malfoy - dijo imitando al moreno

Malfoy?

Potter?

Bueno, después siguen hablando, tienen que irse, adiós - los apresuro la enfermera fuera de la sala dejándolos solos

lo sabias verdad Malfoy? - le reprocho Harry, al que sus ojos volvian a ser de color verde esmeralda

Que cosa Potter - dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras de nuevo

no te hagas el inocente que no te queda, sabias que yo tenia amnesia y fingiste para llevarle informes a tu señor

yo no tengo ningún señor Potter, yo no obedezco las ordenes de nadie

no te creo serpiente

de seguro te la has pasado de lo lindo engañándome mientras no recordaba nada verdad cara rajada?

deja de jugar Malfoy que aun me duele la cabeza

oh! al pobre Potter le duele la cabeza... buena señal...de que tienes cabeza

muy gracioso Malfoy

No lo dije para divertirte Potter

mejor lárgate de aquí asqueroso hijo de mortifago

cállate Potter! algún día terminaras como tus padres y como el inútil de tu padrino y yo tendré el placer de hacerlo lenta y dolorosamente

Que pasa aquí! - dijo la enfermera saliendo del cuarto - les recuerdo que esto es un hospital, no un mercado, señor Malfoy a usted lo esperan en la recepción, y a usted señor Potter en el despacho del doctor Alexander.

,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-

Hola a todos, se que este capitulo esta algo corto, pero se me hacia demasiado tiempo el que paso sin actualizar y decidí dejarlo hasta ahí. La razón por la que me tarde tanto es que se me ocurrían mas cosas y las escribía, pero lo que se me ocurría era por la mitad o el final y por eso no podía continuar donde me quede. Quieren saber que le pasara en el siguiente capitulo, aquí les dejo un Spoiler de lo que pasara, espero les guste

Sirius? - Dijo Harry con lagrimas en los ojos

Hola Harry - le contesto su padrino sonriente desde donde estaba

Perdóname Sirius! - le suplico llorando tratando de acercarse lo mas posible - Todo fue mi culpa

No lo fue Harry - Dijo Sirius tratando de consolarlo - y no quiero que repitas eso nunca, oíste?

Que pasara, Por que Harry y Sirius están hablando, revivió? Tendrán que averiguarlo en el próximo capitulo, Muajajajajaja que malo soy

Contestación a los Reviews

ASHLEY: Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te esta gustando la historia y lamento no haber actualizado mas rápido, pero arriba encontraras la razón, me alegra que te hayas inspirado en escribir un fic, espero que lo hagas y claro que te ayudare, nos vemos

Sakura: Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste, y por supuesto que faltan muchísimos capítulos por escribir, solo espero que si alguno me sale mal no se desilusionen y sigan leyendo, jeje, gracias, nos vemos

The angel of the dreams: tu fic me gusta mucho, espero que pase lo que pase sigas escribiendo y que sigas leyendo mi fic, los ojos cafés son de Harry, al creer que era Harry Dursley se le cambiaron por la magia que lo rodea, pero al recordar quien es pues regresaron a ser normales, espero que eso resuelva tus dudas y si no o tienes mas solo dime, hasta luego

Ginger: te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer y de mandarme un review, también te agradezco la observación que me hiciste, solo quería decirte dos cosas, uno: ya revise la ortografía y lo volví a subir, así que ya no habrá problema y dos: el capitulo que estaba antes, tenia hasta arriba un aviso y una disculpa de los horrores de ortografía, espero que no lo tomes a mal, y que sigas leyendo, esperare mas Reviews tuyos aunque sean para corregirme ortografía, hasta la próxima

Jean-Kate: Gracias por tus comentarios

Sakumino: me alegra que te guste la historia, aquí van a pasar muchas cosas, pero tienes razón, Harry sin sus amigos esta vació

Aidee: Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo

Sakura Cards: que bueno que lo sigas leyendo, no me has encontrado por que últimamente he estado un poco atareado, pero procurare conectarme mas seguido para que hablemos

Serenitakou: que bueno que te guste, cualquier cosa que no le entiendas solo dime y tratare de explicarlo lo mejor que pueda, sabes que siempre cuentas con mi apoyo, nos vemos

ElementHP: Que onda con tigo, te desapareciste de repente, pero que bueno que regresaste, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que tu también actualices pronto por que tus fics están geniales, hasta luego

Piccolina07( ): me da gusto que me escribas, espero que pronto tengas tiempo de leer la historia, pero sobre todo que no te decepciones, últimamente yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y por eso no actualizo , pero procurare hacerlo lo mas rápido posible, luego hablamos, nos vemos, cuídate, bye

,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-.,-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,-.,.-,-,-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-

Esto es todo por hoy, esperen la próxima actualización que yo espero sea muy pronto, lean, pero lo mas importante, tómense un minuto y déjenme un review, hasta la proxima


	5. todo a la normalidad, o no?

- Que pasa aquí! - dijo la enfermera saliendo del cuarto - les recuerdo que esto es un hospital, no un mercado, señor Malfoy a usted lo esperan en la recepción, y a usted señor Potter en el despacho del doctor Alexander

Hola de nuevo, espero que me perdonen por la tardanza, pero ya salí de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar mas rápido aunque si no es por la escuela es por el trabajo o si no por falta de inspiración, en fin, aquí esta el cap 5, primero verán que pasa con Draco ya que es muy poquito lo que le pasa y después a Harry, espero que les guste... Dejen reviews

Día de Draco:

Draco se dirigió a la recepción del hospital esperando encontrar a su madre, pero al llegar no la vio, en lugar de ella se encontraba alguien conocido pero no muy agradable para el.

- Nott? - Pregunto Draco

- Vamonos Draco

- Donde esta mi madre?

- Ahhhhh, el bebe quiere a su mami - Se burlo el mortifago - ella no vendrá

- yo no iré contigo a ninguna parte

- no seas payaso y camina - le dijo empujándolo a la salida

- me vas a decir de una buena vez donde esta mi madre? - volvió a preguntar Draco una vez afuera del hospital, soltándose del mortifago

- escúchame bien mocoso - dijo casi en un susurro - Narcisa esta planeando junto al señor tenebroso la manera de sacar a tu padre y a los otros mortifagos de Azkaban

- van a atacar la prisión?

- No Draco, les van a mandar invitaciones a una fiesta para que puedan salir - dijo sarcástico - claro que la van a atacar idiota

- no me llames idiota, pedazo de mortifago incompetente

- cuida tu lengua - le advirtió apuntándole con la varita - si no quieres regresar a San Mungo igual o peor que como estabas

- lo que quiero es irme a mi casa, para eso viniste o no?

- si - Dijo de mala gana - toma este translador

- gracias - dijo irónicamente arrebatándoselo

En el momento en que lo agarro, sintió como si un gancho lo agarrara del ombligo mientras viajaba a gran velocidad en un remolino de colores, apareció en la Mansión Malfoy, que por lo que había dicho Nott, estaba completamente sola

Empezó a caminar por los desérticos pasillos de la mansión, encontrándose de vez en cuando con algún retrato que lo saludaba o que simplemente hablaban con el retrato de enfrente, sintió que tenia hambre y fue al comedor pensando en que por lo menos debían estar en casa los elfos domésticos, se sentó en una de las sillas y por un momento se acordó de su silla de ruedas que uso en el hospital, misma que muchas veces empujaba Harry mientras daban un paseo.

Agito la cabeza tratando de quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza y pidió de comer, enseguida apareció frente a el una suculenta comida, tomo el tenedor dispuesto a hacerla desaparecer pero de repente se le resbalo de las manos cayendo al suelo, a su mente llego la imagen de cuando a Harry le paso lo mismo causándose un desgarre por el esfuerzo y recordó como el, preocupado, llamo a la enfermera a gritos.

Sintiéndose mareado, decidió que lo mejor era no comer nada e irse a acostar, de camino a su recamara paso por unos ventanales donde a lo lejos se podía distinguir un bosque con un pequeño lago, y recordó sus últimos momentos en el hospital, cuando Harry lo había convencido para ir a la sala de descanso del personal y después lo había mojado y...!un momento! Desde cuando llamaba "Harry" a Potter, no, eso era demasiado, la estancia en el hospital lo estaba volviendo loco, entro a su recamara y azotó la puerta con fuerza, no se podía permitir llamarse "amigo" de Potter, tenia que odiarlo, el lo había engañado y era el causante de que su padre estuviera en Azkaban...!Ahora recordaba! su padre ya no estaba, su madre lo había acusado a el de no ser capaz de detener a Potter y lo castigo con la maldición cruciatus hasta quedar tan mal que lo tuvieron que llevar a San Mungo, todo por culpa de Potter, todo por culpa del cara rajada... En medio del silencio y la soledad de la mansión Malfoy, una frase resonó por todo el lugar

- Me las pagaras Potter...

Día de Harry

Después del incidente con Malfoy, Harry Potter se dirigió a donde la enfermera le había indicado, preguntándose quien lo había ido a recoger, tal vez eran los Weasley, o algunos miembros de la orden de los que formaban su guardia, no lo sabia pero en realidad no le importaba mucho si eso significaba salir del hospital, de camino paso justo frente a lo que había sido su recamara y un recuerdo de cuando Draco intentaba caminar estando muy débil y al no lograrlo el había ido en su ayuda cruzo su mente, pero rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento

- Dra... Malfoy me engaño todo el tiempo - se dijo mentalmente - seguramente solo quería encontrar algo para decirle a su señor, Felicidades Malfoy, vas a ser un maldito mortifago allegado a Voldemort

Siguió su camino hasta una gran puerta blanca con una placa que decía "Dr. Alexander", toco la puerta y una voz le indico que podía pasar.

Ahí no estaban los Weasley, ni los que formaban su guardia, ahí estaban únicamente una persona a la que el quería mucho y otra la cual había perdido todo su cariño y admiración, lo respetaba, si, pero solo por que era su mentor, estos eran Remus y Dumbledore respectivamente

Al verlo entrar, Remus se fue a abrazarlo con lagrimas en los ojos preguntándole una y otra vez si estaba bien, mientras que Dumbledore se limito a quedarse sentado en la silla, dedicándole una calida sonrisa que el moreno no respondió, lo cual preocupaba al anciano mago

- Como te sientes Harry? - pregunto el Doctor Alexander amablemente

- muy bien, gracias - respondió de la misma manera

- y tu memoria? - volvió a preguntar

- ya regreso, sin problemas - afirmo el chico

- muy bien, en ese caso creo que podemos irnos - declaro Dumbledore levantándose de su asiento

- me volverán a llevar con los Dursley?

- no Harry - respondió el licántropo - con lo que paso hemos decidido que lo mejor será que vengas con nosotros

- quieren que valla a...

- así es, se que no te gustaría ir, pero es necesario - Dumbledore se mostraba firme

- no quiero ir... No voy a ir... NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME! - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo

- HARRY!

- déjalo Remus

- Pero Dumbledore...

- Aun no puede aceptar la muerte de Sirius, es necesario que regrese con nosotros y lo hará de una u otra manera, pero primero tiene que pelear con sus propios demonios

Mientras esto sucedía en la oficina del Medimago, Harry estaba corriendo lo mas rápido que podían sus piernas sin fijarse realmente a donde se dirigía, estaba asustado, se sentía culpable, tenia que huir, escapar de su destino, pero...como se puede hacer eso?

Rápidamente llego hasta aquel cuarto hechizado en el que había estado hace no mas de media hora, al pasar por la puerta esta se cerro y brillo por unos instantes impidiendo el paso de cualquiera y dándole oportunidad de estar solo para pensar, además el cielo que mostraba el techo y la mayor parte del cuarto se notaba mas triste y gris, quedando completamente de acuerdo con los sentimientos del joven, todo esto claro sin que el se diera cuenta

Camino hasta el árbol que estaba junto al lago y se sentó con lagrimas en los ojos

- me siento solo - sollozó Harry

- nunca estarás solo - una voz profunda lo llamaba desde su cabeza

- quien eres? - pregunto preocupado de que pudiera ser Voldemort

- tranquilo, soy... un amigo, se podría decir

- sal de mi mente - ordeno agitando la cabeza

- oye, oye, no puedo salir de tu mente, soy algo así como tu conciencia, siempre te he hablado, pero parece que es la primera vez que podemos tener una conversación

- pues no me agrada, déjame en paz

- No puedes escapar de tus problemas

- lo se, pero todo seria mas fácil si pudiera hacerlo, si no fuera quien soy

- tampoco puedes escapar de quien eres, ni siquiera usando disfraz

- lo se, lo se - dijo hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos

- mira tu reflejo en el lago - pidió la extraña voz

Extrañado por la petición, Harry le hizo caso a la voz de su cabeza, se hincó en el césped y fue gateando hasta la orilla del lago donde tímidamente se asomo, lo que vio lo dejo confundido, que se suponía que debía ver?

- Que ves? - pregunto de nuevo la voz de su mente

- soy yo, gran sorpresa - dijo sarcástico

- de verdad eres tu, ese es tu verdadero yo?

- no - admitió Harry entendiendo el punto

- exactamente, ese no eres tu, tienes que aprender a enfrentar tus miedos y superarlos si quieres volver a ser tu mismo

- y que quieres que haga?

- eso tu lo sabes muy bien, no te lo tengo que decir

- que no eras mi conciencia?

- dije que me podías llamar así, no que era tu agenda para decirte lo que debes hacer y en que momento

- de acuerdo, iré a Grimmuald Place

- excelente

Harry salio del cuarto dejándolo tal y como era originalmente, camino de regreso al despacho del medí mago donde de nuevo encontró a Remus un poco preocupado y a Dumbledore y al Doctor tratando de calmarlo

- Ha-Harry - Tartamudeo el licántropo mientras se levantaba al verlo llegar

- Hola de nuevo

- Que has pensado Harry? - Pregunto el viejo director

- esta bien - Acepto el chico - iré con ustedes

- Perfecto - Dumbledore estaba notablemente contento de que hubiera aceptado tan rápido, pero se dio cuenta de que el moreno lo miraba nuevamente de una manera no muy amable - Gracias por todo Alexander, nos vemos

- Hasta luego profesor Dumbledore - se despidió estrechándole la mano - Remus, Harry

Remus saco de entre su túnica un libro con algunas hojas sueltas o rotas, todo sucio y viejo, al verlo, Harry se pudo dar cuenta de por que medio iban a llegar a Grimmuald Place, no era su favorito, pero que le iba a hacer, los tres magos tocaron el translador y de un momento a otro la visión del despacho fue remplazada por un remolino de colores que termino en la sala de la casa de Sirius, era ya bastante tarde y no había nadie mas, cosa que sorprendió sobremanera a Harry, por que aunque no quisiera que pasara, todo el tiempo había estado pensando que lo recibirían todos y que lo acribillarían a preguntas como "estas bien" "que te paso" " como te sientes" y un abrazo marca Weasley por parte de la matriarca de la familia

- Todos se fueron a dormir . Dijo Remus adivinándole el pensamiento

- y será mejor que hagas lo mismo - sugirió Dumbledore ganándose una mirada furica del moreno

- lo que usted diga - contesto el chico de mala gana y en el instante desapareció por las escaleras

Ya en el piso de arriba...

- oye - le llamo nuevamente la voz de su cabeza

- que quieres - contesto

- hey, tranquilo, no la agarres con migo - se quejo la voz

- lo siento - se disculpo falsamente

- no te creo - contesto incrédulo

- pues entonces haz lo que quieras - dijo a punto de abrir la puerta del cuarto que normalmente compartía con Ron

- Bueno, pues entonces no te metas a ese cuarto - ordeno - ve al que esta en el otro piso al final del pasillo

- no lo haré, ese es el cuarto de Sirius

- ese era...

- como sea, además, por que no entrar aquí?

- por que si entras vas a despertar a tu amigo y pasara precisamente lo que quieres evitar, además tengo que decirte un par de cosas antes de que te duermas mejor hacerlo ahí

Viendo que no tenia otra salida, el chico Potter se dirigió a donde la voz de su cabeza le decía, pero al estar enfrente de la puerta, una enorme tristeza lo invadió, impidiéndole seguir

- adelante - lo alentó la voz

Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Harry avanzo con paso lento pero decidido, algo le decía ( y no era la voz de su cabeza si no la del corazón) que tenia que entrar, siguió avanzando hasta que con mano temblorosa abrió la puerta del cuarto de su padrino.

Nunca había estado ahí, pero todo lo que había le recordó a Sirius, al centro de la habitación estaba una cama matrimonial con sabanas de seda blanca, del dosel colgaban unas cortinas de terciopelo negro con ribetes plateados y el escudo de la familia Black bordado en cada una de ellas, dos buros a cada lado y con un fino acabado, un peinador bastante grande con todos los objetos personales de su padrino, un gran armario y una puerta que suponía daba al baño.

Estar ahí le causaba sentimientos encontrados, por un lado sentía mucho cariño hacia Sirius, y por el otro un inmenso odio hacia Dumbledore

- Sirius - dejo escapar Harry mientras unas lagrimas caían por su rostro - MALDITO DUMBLEDORE! Todo lo que me pasa es por culpa de ese viejo chiflado, por que quiere manejar MI vida a su antojo, por que, por que tengo que ser el arma de ese loco para vencer a Voldemort, lo odio... LO ODIO!

- Claro que lo odias - la voz de su cabeza resonaba en medio del caos que sentía

- no necesito que te pongas de mi lado - dijo el moreno

- no es que me ponga de tu lado, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, tu odias a Albus Dumbledore

- y como no hacerlo, tu no entiendes... El es el causante de que este solo

- en primera, ya te dije que nunca estarás solo, aquí estoy yo, y en segunda como no te voy a entender si yo soy tu (de cierta manera)

- no lo digo por eso que no entiendes - reprocho el ojiverde - Dumbledore era para mi como un Dios, el mago todo poderoso, el grande el que todo lo sabe, el que todo lo puede, y ahora...

- precisamente de eso he querido hablarte - la voz de su cabeza lo interrumpió - ese mago al que idolatrabas, ahora te das cuenta de que es simplemente un hombre, un humano que se equivoca como cualquiera, que no es perfecto a pesar de su fama, por eso lo odias...

- pero todas sus hazañas...

- Ya se que tu piensas que nunca podrás siquiera igualarlo, pero date cuenta, tu y tus proezas son igual de admirables que las de tu mentor y aun así tu tienes muchas capacidades para llegar todo lo lejos que tu quieras... Recuerda todo lo que te ha pasado desde que entraste a Hogwarts

- Tal vez tengas razón

- claro que tengo razón...recuerdas que es lo que te dijo del por que no te quería hacer saber el contenido de la profecía?

- por que me agarro cariño, por que quería protegerme y darme una vida normal o lo mas normal que se pudiera

- Exactamente, el te quiere y le duele que lo trates así, solo por que te diste cuenta de que no es omnipotente ni omnisciente, el quiere ayudarte, déjalo que se acerque a ti

- no se si pueda hacerlo, aun me duele lo que hizo

- no te estoy pidiendo que mañana llegues y lo abraces, solo que le des una oportunidad

- esta bien, lo intentare

- así me gusta, ahora duérmete por que presiento que mañana será un día algo pesado

- antes de hacerlo te puedo preguntar algo?

- Lo acabas de hacer no?

- bueno entonces que sean dos, tienes nombre, por que llamarte "voz de mi cabeza" es un poco confuso

- lo siento pero no te puedo decir, duérmete

- de acuerdo, buenas noches

Un poco mas calmado y con las ideas un poco mas ordenadas, Harry se acostó aun con melancolía en la cama de su padrino, tal vez por la cantidad de cosas que le habían pasado o por todo lo que había tenido que digerir, pero callo dormido casi de inmediato

Se encontraba en un espacio en blanco, con una especie de niebla por todos lados que hacía muy difícil la visión, el estaba vestido de negro contrastando con el resto del lugar, justo cuando se estaba preguntando que hacia ahí, una voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento

- Hary? - Sonó una voz conocida a sus espaldas

- Sirius? - Dijo Harry con lagrimas en los ojos

- Hola Harry - le contesto su padrino sonriente desde donde estaba

- Perdóname Sirius! - le suplico llorando tratando de acercarse lo mas posible - Todo fue mi culpa

- No lo fue Harry - Dijo Sirius tratando de consolarlo - y no quiero que repitas eso nunca, oíste?

- Por que no me puedo acercar a ti?

- no lo se, pero por lo menos podemos hablar, además no me cambien es tema, oíste lo que te dije?

- Si - dijo triste

- no fue tu culpa, lo que paso fue por consecuencia de lo que hice, fueron mis actos los que me llevaron a esto, no tu

- pero si yo no hubiera ido al ministerio tu no hubieras tenido que ir a rescatarme

- por enésima vez Harry, OK, tu fuiste al ministerio, pero a mi nadie me obligo a quedarme o irme, fue mi decisión, además no fui a rescatarte, fui a pelear junto a ti

- en verdad?

- claro, crees que te mentiría?

- es que te extraño

- yo también, pero te tengo un par de sorpresas, recuerda esto: tu y yo en tu cumpleaños lo festejamos en esta casa

- Que?

- quiero que te quedes en mi habitación Harry, es tuya, y por favor no seas tan duro contigo mismo, recuerda que siempre estaré con tigo - gritaba la voz de Sirius alejándose cada vez mas y mas

- Que significa lo que me dijiste? - gritaba Harry

Pero no pudo saber que significaba esa frase por que en ese momento todo se desvaneció, había despertado pero aun tenia muy presente la platica que había tenido con Sirius, Que significaba todo eso, se preguntaba, pero un rugido proveniente de su estomago y la luz que se colaba por su ventana le indico que era hora de desayunar, así que se vistió y salio de la habitación listo para desayunar y responder todas las preguntas que seguro le iban a hacer en cuanto lo vieran

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Creo que hay un problema con contestar los reviews, así que no los contestare hasta estar bien seguro de que pasara o... Hasta el próximo capitulo, de todas maneras gracias a todos por sus reviews


	6. Herencias

Bajo las escaleras y al pasar se extraño de no ver las cortinas que tapaban el retrato de la Señora Black, regreso unos pasos para darse cuenta de que el retrato tampoco estaba, en su lugar había una caja fuerte empotrada en la pared, eso seria algo que tenia que preguntar, se dirigió a la cocina, pero antes de entrar pudo escuchar una conversación que había adentro

- ...se los pido como un favor - reconoció la voz de Dumbledore - no le pregunten nada a Harry, no lo molesten, acaba de recuperar la memoria y no sabemos como se siente, pero será mejor que el hable cuando se sienta preparado y no por presión, entendido?

- si - se escucho el asentimiento general

Era la primera vez que se sentía agradecido con Dumbledore por manejar su vida, ahora entendía lo que le había dicho la voz la otra noche, el se había comportado muy grosero y Dumbledore quería apoyarlo evitando que lo hicieran hablar

- Buenos días - saludo Harry con una sincera sonrisa, topándose con las caras de Neville y Luna, a quienes después preguntaría que hacían ahí

- Buenos días Harry - saludaron todos al unísono tratando de aparentar normalidad, cosa en la que fallaron rotundamente

- como amaneciste Harry? - Dijo la Sra. Weasley reprimiendo un abrazo y todas las preguntas que quería hacerle al moreno

- Muy bien Sra. Weasley, gracias, pero sabe que me haría sentir mejor?

- Que Harry?

- Que me diera un abrazo - Rió

Todos los presentes se asombraron por la actitud del moreno, por lo que había dicho Dumbledore hace unos momentos, esperaban a un chico triste y resentido, pero en su lugar estaba un Harry normal, claro que no sabían si el director había exagerado las cosas (que era poco probable) o si Harry estaba escondiendo su dolor, de cualquier manera no podían hacer nada pues lo habían prometido

Después de desayunar, Harry se levanto de su asiento, todos pensaron que iba a su habitación, pero una vez mas para sorpresa de todos, fue directamente a donde Dumbledore

- Profesor Dumbledore, puedo hablar con usted?

- por supuesto Harry - contesto también asombrado del nuevo comportamiento del moreno

Profesor y Alumno salieron de la cocina a la biblioteca de la casa, una vez sentados, Dumbledore le dio la palabra a Harry, preguntándose que es lo que le tenia que decir

- Profesor Dumbledore, yo...quería...quería disculparme por mi comportamiento últimamente

- No te preocupes Harry, entiendo que te sentías frustrado, además creo que contribuí a que estuvieras enfadado

- Pero aun así no debí comportarme de esa manera... Le suplico que me perdone

- Por supuesto que si Harry, y espero que tu también perdones los errores de este viejo

- Errar es humano o no? - rió Harry - además... Esto para mi es muy difícil y pues...todavía lo resiento un poco, pero siento que estoy dando un paso muy importante para superarlo

- Si, eso es bueno - el director sonrió y se levanto del asiento pensando que ahí había terminado su conversación, pero la voz de su alumno lo detuvo

- ehm...Profesor?

- Si?

- quería preguntarle, que paso con el retrato de la Sra. Black? y que hace esa caja fuerte ahí?

- no lo recuerdas? - contesto

- no

- bueno, la caja fuerte fue una sorpresa, no hemos logrado abrirla, y se que tal vez te parecerá extraño, pero tu quitaste el cuadro

- Yo? - pregunto incrédulo

Dumbledore paso algunos minutos relatándole a Harry lo que había sucedido desde la teoría (bastante acertada) de el por que de su accidente, hasta la muerte de Creacher y su ingreso a San Mungo, dejando a Harry con la boca abierta

- Yo hice todo eso, Como?

- Si, tu lo hiciste - afirmo el mentor con una sonrisa - siempre has sido muy especial Harry, y tu "situación" te ha llevado a superar los extremos, de hecho yo quería hablar con tigo acerca de eso, seguramente si lo intentaras ahora no lo podrías lograr verdad?

- ...No - negó después de un fallido intento de crear algo

- bueno, esa nueva "habilidad" puede ser muy peligrosa

- quiere decir que yo soy peligroso? - pregunto asustado y enfadado

- esa no era mi intención Harry - aclaro - pero ten en cuenta que tu habilidad se manifestó cuando tu no la controlabas, provoco tu accidente y si apareces otro objeto pulso cortante...

- de acuerdo, ya entendí - lo corto captando el peligro - que sugiere?

- bueno pues también podría ser un punto a tu favor en la guerra, así que pienso que con entrenamiento, lo podrías canalizar a tu favor

- Estoy de acuerdo

- Pero no solo seria importante que te entrenaras en esto, también podrías hacerlo en otros aspectos

- Pero donde o con quien podría entrenar?

- podrías estar en Hogwarts, en cuanto a quien te entrenara pues... Cuando vi lo que podías hacer trate de buscar algo acerca del tema y supongo que podría ser yo, tus amigos te podrían acompañar, Hogwarts esta abierto a todo aquel que lo solicite (con buenas intenciones claro)

- muchas gracias profesor - Harry estaba mas que feliz - pero... podría ser al terminar la semana, acabo de llegar y me gustaría pasar un tiempo con mis amigos, imagino que no tendré mucho tiempo para hablar con ellos cuando este entrenando, y también quisiera pasar al callejón Diagón a comprar algunas cosas

- claro Harry no hay problema - acepto el director – de hecho te iba a decir que fueran dos semanas ya que tengo que hacer unas cosas antes, por cierto ya que vas a hacer tus compras, tal vez te interesaría saber que tu y tus amigos pueden estudiar lo que quieren

- ya llegaron los resultados de los TIMO's? - pregunto confundido

- para eso falta mucho, pero digamos que algunos exámenes los califican primero - dijo guiñando un ojo y saliendo de la habitación

Dumbledore salio de la habitación y de inmediato entraron Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna

-Hola chicos - saludo Harry

- Hola Harry - saludaron de la misma manera uno por uno, como temiendo que se les escapara decir algo de mas

- solo vienen a que les cuente que paso? - pregunto el chico fingiendo enojo

- NO!- se apresuraron a gritar todos

- Solo queríamos saber como estabas - Dijo Ginny temerosa

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja - hecho a reír el moreno confundiendo a sus amigos - hubieran visto sus caras

- Ay Harry! - Dijo Hermione intentando parecer severa

Harry paso cerca de media hora explicando todo lo que recordaba, siendo interrumpido por Ron y Neville cuando contó que su compañero de habitación había sido Draco Malfoy, solo les contó eso, ya que por alguna razón desconocida hasta para el mismo, todo lo demás se lo quería guardar como un recuerdo, omitió algunos detalles e ignoro algunas preguntas, pero contó lo suficiente para saciar la curiosidad de sus amigos.

luego de eso, todos salieron de la biblioteca buscando un lugar mas cómodo para hablar, fueron a la sala donde Neville que ahora parecía mucho mas seguro que antes, le explico que el y su abuela se habían unido a Dumbledore y por eso estaban ahí, en cuanto a Luna, que aunque ya su apariencia se podría llamar normal, de repente seguía teniendo esa mirada soñadora, su historia no era nada agradable puesto que a ella la atacaron un par de mortifagos y por seguridad la habían llevado a la mansión, y ahora también su padre se había unido a la orden

- ...Donde te quedaste a dormir - Pregunto Ron a su mejor amigo después de un incomodo silencio

- en la habitación de Sirius - respondió bajo

- Estas bien? - la voz de Hermione se notaba preocupada

- Si...- pero se detuvo por que se quedo viendo la caja fuerte

- Harry - esta vez era la voz de Ron quien lo sacaba del ensimismamiento

- Lo siento, es solo que... Anoche soñé con Sirius

- Oh, Harry - Ginny había ido a abrazarlo, pero Harry se había quedado de nuevo viendo la caja

- Nadie a descubierto como abrirla - dijo Hermione que se había dado cuenta lo que llamaba la atención su amigo

- el que, Hermione? - pregunto Ron confundido

- Ay Ron, si fueras mas lento irías para atrás - lo regaño Hermione

- Oye lo siento es solo que...

Y así estaba comenzando una nueva discusión entre los dos mejores amigos de Harry, pero este no les prestaba atención, la voz de Sirius resonaba en su cabeza cada vez mas fuerte hasta que sin darse cuenta, casi en un susurro dijo:

- Tu y yo en tu cumpleaños lo festejamos en esta casa - se levanto del sillón y camino ausente del mundo que lo rodeaba

- Harry! - Sus amigos habían dejado de pelearse ante el extraño comportamiento de su amigo

- Tu y yo en tu cumpleaños lo festejamos en esta casa - repitió quedando al frente de la caja fuerte

- Que dices?

- Es algo que Sirius me dijo en el sueño, tú y yo en tu cumpleaños lo festejamos en esta casa

Lentamente estiro su mano y después de unos movimientos a la perilla de la combinación, Harry jalo la palanca y la caja fuerte se abrió

- Como sabias la combinación? - pregunto Hermione

- Sirius lo dijo, al principio no lo entendí pero traduciéndolo es: Tu y yo (02) en tu cumpleaños (31 de Julio) lo festejamos en esta casa (Grimuald Place 12) lo que da "02-31-07-12"

- Brillante!

Adentro de la caja, solo había dos sobres y un paquete, el paquete iba dirigido a Remus Lupin, uno de los sobres iba dirigido a Albus Dumbledore, y el otro era para Harry

- Chicos, podrían entregar esto en lo que leo lo que viene aquí? - pregunto Harry a sus amigos

- Claro amigo

Harry subió a la habitación de Sirius, que ahora era suya, abrió el sobre y desdoblo la hoja encontrándose con la caligrafía de Sirius

Querido Harry:

Si estas leyendo esto es que ya no estoy físicamente con tigo, pero no olvides que siempre estaré a tu lado, ayudándote, apoyándote, siendo tu padrino.

Seguramente estas muy triste por mi partida, pero quiero pedirte que no lo estés, nunca me gusto la idea de que alguien sufriera por mi culpa, y si tu lo estas haciendo quiere decir que no fui un buen padrino y nunca me perdonaría eso, primero me muero!... Este... Mejor olvida eso, jeje

Si el momento de mi partida llego tan repentinamente que no nos dio tiempo a despedirnos, no te preocupes, tengo un par de sorpresas que darte, pero te lo dirán Remus cuando crea conveniente y el Profesor Dumbledore cuando reciba lo que les deje a ellos

En mi familia se acostumbra dar un consejo cuando llegas a cierta edad, pero no te agradara ninguno de los consejos de la familia Black, así que te daré algunos que me ha enseñado la vida:

El valor no es la ausencia del miedo, es saber reconocer tus miedos y enfrentarlos

Lo que mas poder te da no son la cantidad de poderes, si no el conocimiento y el saber aplicarlo

Recuerda que la muerte no es el final, si no el inicio de algo mejor

No me despido por que esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego

Te quiere, tu padrino

Sirius Black

Harry no supo como, pero le fue imposible contener las lagrimas, lagrimas por el dolor de por fin estar digiriendo la muerte de Sirius, lagrimas de alegría al saber que seguramente estaba en un lugar mejor y de que ni siquiera en el peor y ultimo momento había perdido su buen humor

En ese momento unos golpes en la puerta lo obligaron a limpiarse las lagrimas y recobrar la compostura, no quería que nadie lo viera así, cuando estuvo listo abrió la puerta para dar paso a Dumbledore

- Pase profesor - Dijo el ojiverde apartándose de la puerta

- Gracias Harry - acepto entrando y sentándose en la cama muy serio - siéntate

- Que pasa?

- sabes que es esta carta que me dejo Sirius?

- una de despedida? - pregunto confundido pues suponía que seria una carta parecida a la suya, pero no entendía por que lo preguntaba

- no Harry...esto...esto es...el testamento de Sirius - al viejo director le estaba costando hablar

Harry se quedo unos momentos paralizado, petrificado, no sabia como reaccionar, por un lado estaba a mitad de digerir tantas cosas que pasaban en su vida, incluida la muerte de su padrino, pero de eso a estar preparado para escuchar su testamento, estar un buen rato sentado escuchando como se dividen todas las pertenencias de un ser querido, eso seria muy difícil

- la lectura del testamento es mañana a las 10:00 AM en Gringotts, iremos muchos de la orden y... - hasta ahora todo lo había dicho de corrido, pero de repente se detuvo esperando la reacción- y también tienes que ir

- de acuerdo...iré - dijo Harry sin expresión alguna en el rostro, le dolía, y le dolía mucho, pero era algo que tenia que hacer

Sin decir nada mas, se dirigió a su cama y se durmió de inmediato, en el sueño de esa noche, de nuevo se le apareció Sirius, pidiéndole que no estuviera triste, que prefería mil veces que hicieran una fiesta celebrando que estaba en un mejor lugar que un velorio con todos llorando, que no lo había perdido y que siempre estaría en su mente y en su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó prometiéndose que no le diría a nadie sobre sus encuentros con Sirius y bajo a la cocina, parecía extrañamente normal, y cuando entro vio que todos estaban tristes y lo trataban con mas delicadeza que antes, pero supuso que todos estaban recordando a Sirius, no por que le tuvieran lastima a el, si no por que sabia que también les dolía perderlo, aunque no de la misma manera, la Sra. Weasley le sirvió su plato con dos huevos y salchichas asadas, solo comió un poco, si se sentía mal por la muerte de su padrino, pero su carta y sus palabras lo estaban ayudando a superarlo mas rápido y a sentirse mejor con el mismo, pensó que aunque estaba mucho mejor, seria bastante extraño y sospechoso que actuara como siempre, así que trato de parecer mas triste de lo que en realidad estaba, aunque si se le hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando Dumbledore se levanto y dijo lo inevitable

- Es hora de irnos

Lentamente todos y cada uno de los que debían ir a la lectura del testamento fueron abandonando sus asientos, llegaron a la chimenea de la casa, tomaron polvos floo de una pequeña maceta y dijeron fuerte y claro "Callejón Diagon"

Una vez que llegaron todos al Caldero Chorreante, abrieron la entrada al callejón Diagon y se encaminaron a Gringotts, sabían que debían apresurarse, pero esta vez mas que nunca, el camino se les estaba haciendo eterno, a cada paso que daban, los mejores recuerdos de los momentos que pasaron con Sirius se hacían presentes, recordaban sus bromas, su sonrisa, sus peleas con Snape.

Finalmente estuvieron frente a las grandes puertas de Gringotts, todos estaba igual que siempre, los Gnomos iban y venían de un lado a otro, otros estaban en sus lugares revisando y sellando papeles, fueron con el primero que se desocupo y Dumbledore le dio el sobre

- Venimos a la lectura de testamento de Sirius Black

- Síganme por favor

El Gnomo los guió hasta un gran ascensor de reja dorada, mientras subían se podía distinguir unas escaleras que a Harry le recordaron las de Hogwarts, ya que estas también cambiaban de lugar constantemente, la única diferencia es que ahí todo era blanco, y en cada piso había una placa dorada con el escudo de Gringotts y una lista de las oficinas que podías encontrar, al llegar hasta el quinto piso, Harry pudo leer que en la placa únicamente decía: "Magnus Reschter: Director General", El Gnomo entro en la habitación y tras unos segundos apareció otro Gnomo que era claramente mayor a todos los demás que Harry había visto en su vida, Magnus Reschter los invito a pasar mientras el otro Gnomo se retiraba

- Profesor Dumbledore, es un gusto volver a verlo - saludo el Sr. Reschter

- creo que hubiera sido aun mejor en otras circunstancias Magnus

- Lo se, están todos presentes?

- No, aun falta...

Pero el Director de Hogwarts no pudo terminar ya que la puerta del despacho se abrió y por ella apareció el hombre menos querido por el ojiverde seguido por un funcionario del ministerio

- Buenas tardes - Fue el saludo de Severus Snape

- QUE HACE EL AQUÍ! - exploto el joven Gryffindor

- Para tu información Potter, por alguna razón extraña tu querido padrino solicito mi presencia en la lectura de su testamento - explico el profesor de pociones y se sentó en una silla lo mas lejos posible de su alumno

- Pero... Pero...

- Pero nada Harry - lo detuvo Dumbledore - Buenas tardes a ambos, bueno Magnus, creo que ya podemos empezar

El Gnomo tomo la carta de las manos de Dumbledore, saco el sobre, puso el testamento sobre un pedestal de roca que estaba justo enfrente a su escritorio y murmuro unas palabras, instantes después, el pedestal empezó a girar y unas chispas de color azul claro empezaron a rodear el pergamino, saliendo de diferentes lados hasta volver a juntarse unos metros mas adelante, formando poco a poco la figura de Sirius Black que los veía divertido

- Veo que están todos - fue lo primero que dijo la imagen - si todos están aquí y yo estoy así es que he muerto verdad? - pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa

- Déjate de payasadas Black y empieza de una vez - fue el comentario de Snape

- Cay...! – Harry iba a callar a su profesor, pero fue detenido por la mano veloz de Hermione

- Tranquilo Harry - Sirius reía de la situación, - Bueno mi querido Snivellus, como no es de tu agrado estar aquí y seguramente tienes que hacer algo muy importante como...lavarte el grasoso cabello que tienes, creo que empezare con tigo - todos rieron, pero de repente Sirius se puso serio - Yo, Sirius Orion Black, heredero de universal de la fortuna de mi familia y en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales...

- En serio? - interrumpió Snape

- ... Dejo a Severus Snape - Sirius pareció no darse cuenta de la interrupción - la casa que se encuentra ubicada en el numero 17 de la calle Spinners End, en Hogsmade

- y para que quiero una casa tuya?

- Esa a parte de ser una casa, es una bodega con varios ingredientes para pociones que tenía mi familia, hay bastantes y algunos de ellos muy raros, todo un laboratorio que seguro te encantara Snivellus

Sin decir ni una palabra mas, Snape tomo las escrituras de la casa y salio de la habitación para alivio de Harry

- Solo espero que no intente darle vida algo - dijo Sirius apenas se cerro la puerta - sus padres lo intentaron y vean lo que salio - Todos rieron la broma de Sirius, algunos trataron de evitar reír resultando un rotundo fracaso y otros trataban de esconder la cara - Por lo menos que sirva de algo

- Quien Snape? - Pregunto Ron

- Profesor Snape Ronald - lo regaño su madre

- No, el laboratorio - contesto Sirius - aunque, pensándolo bien, que sirvan de algo los dos

- Sirius...

- Lo siento Profesor Dumbledore - se disculpo - seguiré con Moody, a ti te dejo toda la ropa de mi padre y otra casa, aquí se guardaba toda clase de objetos obscuros que seguro querrás revisar, además que es mas segura que tu otra casa

- Gracias, de todas maneras siempre hay que estar en alerta permanente - Dijo, tomo las escrituras y salio

- A ustedes - Siguió Sirius con la repartición dirigiéndose a un matrimonio joven de Aurores - les dejo la cámara 517, no es mucho lo que hay, pero será suficiente, sobre todo para la pequeña

- Muchas Gracias Sr. Black - Dijo el auror abrazando a su esposa embarazada y salieron

- A ti Mundungus te dejo una bodega en el Londres Muggle, todas las baratijas que quisiste, y que encontraras en la habitación de mis padres y una transferencia de 10,000 galeones a tu cuenta, espero que ya no te metas en tantos problemas

- muchas gracias Sirius - Mundungus tenia un extraño brillo en la mirada, como pensando que tanto provecho le podría sacar a eso

- Ahora es turno de los Weasley, a Arthur y Moly les dejo la Casa rodante para que quede en lugar de la madriguera, y a cada uno de sus hijos les dejo una cantidad de 300,000 galeones a cada uno

- Gracias Sirius - Logro articular el Sr. Weasley - pero no lo podemos aceptar

- Nada de "no lo podemos aceptar", es mi voluntad dejárselos como herencia, además, tómenlo como un agradecimiento por ser como una familia para Harry mientras yo no estuve

Ya todos los Weasley iban a salir dejando únicamente al profesor Dumbledore, a Remus, Harry y Hermione cuando de repente el "holograma" de Sirius volvió a hablar

- Ron y Ginny, esperen un momento - los aludidos regresaron de inmediato - a ustedes a parte de lo que ya dije les dejo 200,000 galeones mas y para cada uno la mejor escoba que haya salido hasta este momento

- Gracias Sirius - dijeron al unísono y salieron

- A ti Hermione, te dejo casi lo mismo que a Ron y Ginny, con la diferencia que a ti te quedan 300,000 galeones en efectivo y como se que el dinero no te importa mucho, los otros 200,000 están en toda una colección de libros que seguro te encantara, además un baúl con 5 compartimentos para que los puedas guardar todos y llevarlos a todos lados

- Wow - Hermione estaba mas que impresionada, no esperaba eso, aun así no dejo pasar la oportunidad y agarro su nuevo baúl - Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias - repetía la chica emocionada dando saltitos - MI PROPIA BIBLIOTECA!

- Bueno, los demás tendrán que esperarme aquí hasta que termine con todo - indico Sirius contento por la reacción de la chica - Profesor Dumbledore, a usted le dejo 50 cajas de Dulces Muggles, la mitad son de limón y están hechizadas para que se conserven hasta que se acaben todos

- Que delicioso - Dumbledore también estaba emocionado con tantos dulces para el solo

- A ti Remus, te dejo la casa que compre poco antes de que me encerraran en Azkaban y 50,000,000 de galeones, a ver si te animas con eso que me platicaste - Dijo con un tono misterioso y divertido al ver la cara roja de Remus

- Gracias amigo

- Y finalmente el mas importante de todos, mi querido... - Al oír esto Harry se emociono pensando que por fin se dirigiría a el - Buckbeak que aunque no esta... - hizo una pausa y después se hecho a reír con ganas al ver la cara de Harry - no es cierto, era broma... Mi querido ahijado, Harry, a ti te dejo de todo el resto el 50, que no es poco, creeme, todo lo que he estado dando no es ni 1 de la fortuna de los Black, la otra mitad ya sabe el Sr. Reschter que hacer con ella, no es cierto - ante el asentimiento del Gnomo siguió - pero como me tardaría una eternidad en decirte todo en lo que consiste tu herencia, pues mejor que te lo expliquen aquí, eso si, tienes que prometerme que por lo menos a lo largo de la semana como mínimo te vas a gastar mínimo 1,000,000 de galeones, en ti, solo que no sea dañino, todo lo que creas que te haga falta y hasta lo que no, cualquier capricho que tengas no dudes en comprarlo, no me importa como, no me importa en que o si para completar tienes que hacer regalos a todo Hogwarts, prométeme que te lo vas a gastar

- Te lo prometo, gracias Sirius

- Y por ultimo antes de irme, la razón por la que el Sr. Funcionario esta aquí, es mi voluntad que el joven Harry James Potter Evans, al morir yo, Sirius Orion Black, queda emancipado y por lo tanto es para el Ministerio de Magia, mayor de edad, perfectamente capaz de administrar sus bienes y los acabados de heredar, usar magia como y cuando le plazca, dentro de las restricciones para cualquier mago, con la pena de a quien no le parezca mi decisión - apunto viendo la cara de Dumbledore y Remus - así mismo por la situación especial del Sr. Potter, solicito un permiso para hacer magia fuera del colegio a sus amigos, los Señores Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom y las Señoritas Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood

- De acuerdo Sr., pero no creo...- empezó a decir el funcionario

- Usted me hará el favor de hacerlo y hacer llegar la respuesta del ministerio hoy mismo y lleve esto al ministro, y esto para usted - dijo mientras indicaba 2 sacos de oro - pueden retirarse todos menos Harry

Después de que solo quedaba Harry en la oficina, el holograma de Sirius solo dijo "haz algo por tu varita" y desapareció dejando confundido a Harry, pero el Sr. Reschter abrió una caja fuerte detrás de su escritorio y saco otro sobre, haciendo exactamente el mismo procedimiento que momentos antes, pero en vez de aparecer nuevamente Sirius, aparecieron...

- Papá, Mamá - Harry no sabia si reír o llorar, aunque ambas fueran por alegría

- Hola hijo - saludaron los padres del chico

- por lo que veo supongo que Sirius también murió, no es verdad? - apunto James Potter

- Si, acabamos de oír su testamento

- entonces es hora de que conozcas el testamento de nuestra familia - informo Lily Potter

- nosotros tenemos mas que la bóveda que te dieron a conocer... veras hijo, nuestra familia no es tan acaudalada como la de los Black, de hecho creo que hay pocas familias que llegan a acercárseles y muchas menos las que los sobrepasan, no somos millonarios, pero estamos en una buena posición y este testamento únicamente señala que hay que dividir la herencia en partes iguales - dijo James

- no entiendo muy bien - Harry se estaba confundiendo

- Veras hijo... - Lily trataba de explicar lo que James había enredado - de la herencia de los Potter tu tendrás exactamente la mitad de todo y esperamos que lo entiendas

- eso lo entendí a la perfección, lo que no entiendo y no es que me moleste, pero Sirius también repartió su herencia a mitad pero no dijo para que

- Lo sabemos... - James parecía estarse limitando para dejar que solo Lily hablara

- Y dividimos por que hay algo que nadie mas sabe, nadie excepto Sirius, y como seguramente aun hay demasiado peligro para que se sepa...

- Lo sentimos hijo, no te lo vamos a decir - completo su padre pero al ver la cara de Harry agrego - no te preocupes, estamos seguros de que cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás y entenderás el por que de nuestra decisión y diciendo esto desaparecieron

- Sr. Potter - lo llamo el Sr. Reschter - lamento su perdida, y se que no le será fácil asimilar todo esto...

- Agradezco sus palabras - Harry lo interrumpió - Pero por pura curiosidad usted me puede decir a que persona o a donde fue transferida la otra parte de la herencia?

- Sr. Potter - El gnomo parecía molesto - ni siquiera a escuchado todo en lo que consiste su herencia y esta preocupado por lo que le paso al resto?

- No me malentienda Sr. Reschter, creame que estoy muy conforme, de hecho me hubiera dado lo mismo recibir todo esto, 1 knut o nada, no es precisamente la herencia lo que me da curiosidad sino la persona a la que fue entregada, por lo que dijeron mis padres siento que es una parte crucial en mi vida

- Yo sabia que usted no podía ser tan materialista Sr. Potter - dijo aliviado - lamento decirle que no podemos dar esa información, en parte por política del banco y en parte por que se pidió mantener en secreto a esa persona

- parece que me va a ser muy difícil averiguar quien es - se dijo así mismo Harry

- Eso parece - afirmo sonriendo - si le parece bien le diré en que consiste...

- espere un momento por favor - Lo volvió a interrumpir - quisiera preguntarle unas cosas

- Adelante

- supongo que diariamente llega gente pidiendo que se hagan transferencias y ese tipo de cosas - ante el asentimiento continuo - como le hacen ustedes para hacerlas?

- muy simple, una vez que la persona indica la cantidad exacta, los valores, objetos, etc., estas desaparecen de sus cámaras y aparecen automáticamente en la otra

- entiendo..., disculpe, me permite la lista resumida?

- por supuesto - exclamo dándole una gran cantidad de pergaminos, de los cuales Harry se apresuro a leer quedándose con la boca abierta

- Sr. Potter - lo llamo a mitad de la lectura de la interminable lista - tiene usted una idea de que hacer con todo esto?

- Si, algo - se detuvo a pensar - en general dividiré todo para que sea mas fácil ver que tengo, en cuantas cámaras de las mas grandes cabria todo el dinero?

- Casi no tenemos cámaras tan grandes, pero de las 23 que dispone algunas son del tamaño...para que se de una idea... Del doble, casi el triple del gran comedor de Hogwarts, teniendo en cuenta eso, serian 11 cámaras llenas únicamente de dinero

- Wow, esto si me sorprende, de acuerdo, ahora solo lo de la familia Black, las joyas en cuantas cámaras caben?

- en 4 cámaras, no tan grandes a las anteriores

- muy bien, los libros, muebles y escrituras?

- todo eso le caben en otras 4 cámaras, si gusta una se la acondicionamos para que sea como una biblioteca y en las otras el resto de los muebles acomodados por utilidad, las escrituras y otro tipo de papeles están archivados, de libros tiene una gran cantidad de TODOS los temas, algunos son ejemplares únicos, por suerte para usted, los guardaron en las bóvedas con grandes libreros, aun así tiene bastantes que no tienen un lugar especial

- gracias, no se preocupe por eso, con que estén acomodados y separados por tema es suficiente - le resto importancia al recordar como Hermione tenia sus libros en su baúl, en la mesita de noche, debajo de su cama y hasta debajo de la almohada tenia guardado uno o dos, y todos ordenados - de las armas muggles, mágicas y demás cosas similares, cuantas serian?

- 2 cámaras Señor, tiene varias que son muy parecidas si no es que iguales

- ok, aquí dice que tengo también algunas colecciones, y algunos objetos mas, eso supongo que cabe en una sola - ante el asentimiento continuo - por lo que solo me quedan 1 que debe ser la de mi familia

- exacto, y también es de las mas grandes, a diferencia de los Black, los Potter guardaban dinero en su mayoría, por eso cuando pidió que todo el dinero quedara junto pues solo quedo 1 sola cámara con pertenencias de su familia, si gusta se la podemos separar por secciones, mas o menos como lo indico en las otras cámaras ya que tiene prácticamente lo mismo pero en menor cantidad

- muchísimas gracias, ahora solo una cosa antes de irme

- dígame

- abusando un poco de su gentileza quisiera saber si hay otra manera de hacer mis compras sin la necesidad de estar cargando sacos llenos de dinero

- Por supuesto que si - su cara reflejaba emoción y con una risa agrego - si no me lo hubiera pedido no lo hubiera dejado salir del banco

- Cual es esa otra opción?

- Es... - empezó a explicar mientras buscaba en un cajón de su escritorio - es una nueva idea que precisamente el Sr. Black nos dio hace 18 años, el tenia el mismo problema que usted, y nos sugirió hacerlo, AHH, aquí están, son lo que llamamos G.C.

- G.C.? - pregunto Harry

- Gringotts Card - explico - en general son como las Muggles, solo que esta tarjeta es como si llevara dinero ya que todo lo que pague con ella se descontara automáticamente de su bóveda y tiene la ventaja de ser mucho mas practica tanto para los usuarios como para nosotros, por ser una idea pensada para gente con mucho dinero, existen 3 tipos de tarjetas, la Gringotts Silver, la Golden y la Platino que son las que estamos dando, pero en su caso le daremos una que acabamos de crear que creo que le gustara

- en que consiste?

- como se podrá haber dado cuenta, las tarjetas las mencione de menor a mayor y la gente las consigue de acuerdo a la fortuna que posean, en este caso la platino seria la mas importante, pero la que le voy a dar supera por mucho a esta - dijo mientras sacaba otra tarjeta esta vez negra y se la daba - esta, Sr. Potter es la Gringotts Black, en honor a su padrino, la mas especial de todas las tarjetas, en la parte de atrás viene nuestro escudo en plata y mas abajo podrá ver la cifra total de su efectivo cada vez que apunte con su varita y diga "total", que se actualiza cada vez que haga una compra o un deposito, en la parte de enfrente viene lo que debería ser su numero de cuenta grabado en oro, en este caso es el numero de las 4 bóvedas principales ya que no caben todas y abajo viene su nombre en platino

- esta muy bien - Dijo Harry que pensaba que para haberla hecho en honor a su padrino debería ser por lo menos igual de atractiva que las otras que había visto

- se lo que esta pensando Sr. Potter, pero no se deje llevar por la primera impresión, cuando le dije que esta tarjeta es la mas especial no bromeaba, las otras son simples plásticos con grabados, nada como la suya, le explicare, esta no tiene ningún diseño hecho por que usted se lo pone según le guste, cualquier cosa que le quiera poner solo tiene que tocar ese punto rojo que ve antes de su nombre, decir como lo quiere y esta imagen aparecerá decorando su tarjeta - Harry lo hizo, al instante la tarjeta cambio de toda negra a un bosque de noche con luna llena y a un lobo del lado izquierdo, un ciervo plateado al centro y un gran perro negro a la derecha, después de esto el gnomo continuo - además la suya es la única que cuenta con varios hechizos que no permiten que le hagan fraude o la clonen, es imposible que la pierda ya que si se separa mas de 5 metros de ella esta aparece directamente a su cartera, no la pueden robar y si alguien que no sea usted la sostiene por mas de 2 minutos la tarjeta se comienza a calentar hasta que la suelten, es irrompible, simplemente es perfecta y además de todo, tiene otra función que permite ser reconocida por todos los bancos muggles

- Perfecto, me la llevo


	7. Sorpresas

- QUE QUIERE QUE? - Gritaba Fudge cuando el funcionario llego

- Lo dejo en su testamento Sr. Ministro - trataba de explicar

- PERO COMO SE LE OCURRE! - parecía desesperado - Estoy perdiendo mi puesto de Ministro, las elecciones para el que me sustituye son pasado mañana Y A BLACK SE LE OCURRE QUE SOLO POR QUE ESTA MUERTO SE LE PUEDE CONCEDER ESO, estoy en la ruina

- Hablando de eso Sr. - El funcionario había recordado los sacos - Black me pidió otra cosa

- Que quiere, que le pongamos su nombre a una calle? - dijo sarcástico el ministro

- No Sr., me pidió que le diera esto - dijo dándole el saco lleno de oro

- B-Bueno... - balbuceó Fudge al notar la enorme cantidad de oro - ya me voy a retirar... El mundo mágico necesita toda la ayuda posible en la guerra y... Esta puede ser mi última y noble decisión en este cargo... Valla y mande la autorización

- Pero Señor, esos tramites son muy complicados y...

- Y nada...los demás tramites pueden esperar, no debemos dejar esperar a Potter y sus amigos - dijo esto ultimo empezando a contar moneda por moneda

Harry salio pensativo de la oficina del Sr. Reschter encontrándose con la mayoría de la gente que había estado acompañándolo momentos antes junto con Neville y Luna

- Que paso Harry? - Pregunto Ron curioso

- Me hicieron saber el testamento de mis padres

- Te encuentras bien? - esta vez fue Ginny la que hablo

- Si - contesto como si nada - es solo que necesito hacer un par de cosas

- nos veremos en la casa - se despidió Hermione pensando en que quería estar solo

- que acaso no piensan acompañarme? - pregunto Harry - pensaba en que paseáramos un rato los 6

- en serio? - preguntaron todos al unísono

- Claro... Profesor Dumbledore, puedo hablar con usted?

- Que pasa Harry? - Pregunto el Director una vez que nadie los podía oír

- no se si se acuerde de lo que paso con mi varita y la de Voldemort en cuarto año

- Por supuesto que me acuerdo, se unieron por tener el mismo núcleo

- Exacto, como comprenderá no puedo pelear así, por lo que le quería pedir de favor si me pudiera facilitar el colmillo del basilisco para ponerlo en mi varita, no se si el Sr. Ollivander acepte, pero nada pierdo con intentar

- Estoy de acuerdo, préstame a tu lechuza, lo envolveré y te lo mandare con ella

- muchas gracias

- Harry...

- Si Profesor?

- ya que eres el heredero de Sirius y tienes a Grimmuald Place en tu poder...

- No se preocupe profesor, no pienso quitársela ni nada por el estilo - dijo divertido ante el hecho de que su director le estaba pidiendo permiso de quedarse

- Gracias Harry, si quieres te hacemos miembro de la orden

- no es necesario, gracias, no se ofenda pero ya no me interesa, lo único que quiero es que me tomen en cuenta y me hagan saber por lo menos las cosas que tengan que ver conmigo, no importa si hay alguien que no me crea listo para saberlo

- cuenta con ello

- gracias, nos vemos

Y diciendo esto se despidieron de los demás asegurándoles que regresarían pronto y que se cuidarían mientras paseaban por el Callejón Diagon

- a donde quieres ir Harry? - Pregunto Luna

- ya es bastante tarde, que les parece si vamos a comer y luego a Florean Fortescue, con este calor tengo unas ganas enormes de un helado

- yo quiero una montaña de helado! - decía Ron dando saltitos

- Ron, no puedes comer tanto helado - lo regaño Hermione

- Quieres apostar? - Pregunto Ron

- Tranquilos chicos - dijo Harry riendo - Déjalo Hemione, Ron puede comer todo el helado que quiera, de hecho todos pueden por que yo invito

Comieron y después llegaron a la heladería entre gritos de alegría y suplicas diciéndole que lo pensara mejor, pero después de que Harry les explicara lo que había prometido a Sirius, ninguno dijo nada mas, Ron había pedido, como lo prometió, su montaña de helado con una bola de cada sabor que tenían, Hermione simplemente pidió uno de menta, Ginny uno de Fresa, Luna lo pidió de vainilla, Neville de chocolate y Harry se pidió una nieve de mango y una de coco, se pusieron a comer sus helados, pero de repente una lechuza con 6 sobres del ministerio los interrumpió, eran los permisos de los chicos y el certificado de Harry, después de esto decidieron que los helados serian para festejar, aunque después de un tiempo casi sin haberlos tocado se estaban derritiendo, ya que todos estaban mas ocupados viendo el espectáculo que estaba dando Ron al comer tanto helado, todos menos Harry que se había puesto a leer la lista de sus recién adquiridas pertenencias en busca de algo que le pudiera servir, tardo cerca de una hora en terminar, misma que necesito Ron para hacer lo mismo con su helado, con la diferencia que Ron se estaba empezando a sentir mal por lo que Hermione con un "te lo dije" se lo llevo de vuelta a la casa disculpándose con Harry que les dijo a los demás que si querían pedir otra cosa no habría problema, pero recomendaba un café o algo parecido para esperarlo en lo que regresaba de Gringotts, los demás argumentaron que lo acompañarían pues querían hacer parte de sus compras ese día y que no pensaban dejar que el pagara todo, pero le aseguraron que si se tardaba mucho lo esperarían, así que pago y se encaminaron al banco

Una vez dentro, todos se fueron a sus respectivas bóvedas, Harry pidió ir primero a una de las bóvedas donde tenia los muebles, y ahí le tomo cerca de diez minutos encontrar lo que buscaba, frente a el estaba un hermoso baúl de caoba con bordes dorados "que raro que lo tengan aquí, mas Gryffindor no puede ser" pensó empezándolo a revisar, en función era mas o menos como el de Moody solo que este parecía ser como cualquier otro de estudiante, pero según lo que había leído estaba en su forma camuflada, para tenerlo de tamaño real tenia que escribir con su varita su nombre y una vez que el baúl lo reconocía como su nuevo dueño, con la varita apoyada solo debía que decir "ábrete" para que tomara su verdadera dimensión y le diera acceso, resulto ser dos veces mas alto que uno normal y una tercera parte mas ancho, abrió el primer compartimiento, este estaba ampliado mágicamente al doble del tamaño, permitiéndole guardar sus cosas del colegio, el segundo era un cuarto enorme que al entrar una luz se encendía automáticamente, las paredes eran blancas y el piso estaba alfombrado, había un par de sillones muy cómodos con una mesita de centro y un escritorio en una esquina, el resto estaba lleno de libreros vacíos con hechizos para guardar automáticamente los libros, podías simplemente aventar todos los libros que quisieras y estos se acomodaban perfectamente, el tercero parecía un laboratorio de pociones sin material, solo contaba con unos estantes que tenían la misma función que los libreros, el cuarto parecía vacío, pero era una sala de duelo "virtual" protegida para no sufrir ningún daño, cuando entrabas todo cambiaba según el lugar de tu elección, se podía ajustar por niveles de dificultad donde unos maniquíes auto reparables median la intensidad y precisión de cada hechizo que se les lanzaba y estos por otro lado tomaban la apariencia de quien tu quisieras, actuando como contrincantes lanzando chispas que te electrocutaban, el quinto era simplemente un cuarto hecho completamente de piedra donde se quedaba encerrada cualquier persona que quisiera abrirlo sin permiso hasta que llegara el dueño y la sacara, normalmente ahí acabarían los compartimentos de un baúl cualquiera, pero a este no se le habían acabado, ya que el tener el doble de alto de otros baúles era por algo, Harry la levanto la mitad superior como si se tratara de otra tapa y aquí se podían encontrar 4 compartimentos mas, el que seria el sexto era una gran habitación que se parecía mucho a la de los requisitos en Hogwarts por que estando dentro y pedir lo que necesitabas esto aparecía, el séptimo era tan grande cómo una casa de un piso, tenia sala, comedor, cocina con todo lo indispensable y cuatro recamaras con camas matrimoniales, cada una tenia su baño completo, todo estaba elegantemente amueblado y encantado para que las labores diarias se hicieran solas, el octavo compartimiento era una enorme alberca con jardín, el ultimo era una enorme habitación únicamente alfombrada con varias repisas y unas cuantas sillas, todos los compartimentos "habitables" a excepción del quinto, tenían ventanas con clima artificial y el penúltimo (la alberca)obviamente tenia vista panorámica, también estaba la opción de poder pasar de uno a otro sin la necesidad de salir del baúl, cuando termino de revisarlo, con su varita lo toco y dijo "cierrate", de inmediato todo se cerro y regreso a su forma camuflada, un segundo toque de varita con las palabras "portátil" lo hicieron tan pequeño como un mazo de cartas, lo guardo en su túnica y salio pidiendo ir a la cámara donde estaba la que habían adaptado como biblioteca

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a la cámara requerida, al entrar vio que su nueva biblioteca era tan grande cómo la de Hogwarts solo que al revés, aquí parecían la mayoría libros de la sección prohibida, le dio la impresión que la familia Black había estado pasando varias generaciones recolectando toda clase de los libros mas obscuros y seguramente como lo imaginaba si estaba penado poseer estos libros, eso explicaría el que estén en una bóveda del banco a la que nadie mas puede tener acceso, lo que significaba que al sacarlos debía tener mucho cuidado, pero de eso se encargaría mas tarde, sus amigos lo estaban esperando y tenia que darse prisa, ahora que podía hacer magia con un simple accio podría alcanzar todos los libros que necesitaba así que saco su baúl miniatura y lo puso en el suelo, lo toco con la varita y dijo "normal", el baúl había crecido hasta su forma camuflada, volvió a tocarlo y siguió el proceso para abrirlo y acceder al segundo compartimiento, apunto la varita al techo y convoco todos los libros que quería, en total llegaban casi a los 100, de los mas importantes se encontraban títulos como: "Legeremancia y Oclumancia" "Origen de las maldiciones imperdonables" "Letales Encantamientos legales" "La fuente de toda magia" "Como hacer y detectar trampas""Guia del Mortifago" "Las Pociones mas poderosas" "venenos poderosos y antídotos no tan poderosos" "Pociones avanzadas" "Pociones para todo" "Lo que no te enseñan en la escuela" "Transformación en animales peligrosos" "Puntos fuertes, débiles y secretos del ministerio" "Todo para torturar" "Rastreo mágico, como hacerlo y como evitarlo" y "trucos sucios para magos sucios", no que pensara hacerse un mago oscuro, pero conocerlos a fondo podría darle la oportunidad de vencerlos en su propio juego,

como se le estaba haciendo tarde, pregunto al Gnomo que lo acompañaba si ya que las transferencias se hacían con magia, le podía traer algunas cosas para ahorrarse viajes, el Gnomo le respondió afirmativamente y Harry le indico que necesitaba de la cámara destinada a los objetos y colecciones, el Pensadero de jade y runas doradas, cuando apareció lo guardo en el primer compartimiento, los calderos de Oro y Plata y dos de cada uno de los ingredientes de pociones, los guardo en el tercer compartimiento, la motocicleta de Sirius con todo el equipo que guardo en el noveno compartimiento, finalmente de la cámara de armas muggles y mágicas pidió una de cada tipo que tenia y las guardo en el sexto compartimiento pensando en que se ordenaran todas en las paredes, luego de esto guardo de nuevo su baúl y salio rumbo a su ultimo destino en el banco, la cámara de sus padres

Al llegar no pudo omitir la gran sonrisa que le produjo el notar que es lo que guardaban sus padres ahí, lo primero que vio fueron algunos muebles antiguos, pero lo que mas destacaba eran cosas de bebes, había de todo, cunas, juguetes, baúles con ropita, fotos, aunque lo que mas le sorprendió fue que prácticamente había doble de todo, lo dejo pasar y se puso a ver algunas fotos, en ellas estaban sus padres y el, una de las fotos había sido tomada en un parque, todo indicaba que habían ido a pasear puesto que había una carreola de fondo, otra de las fotos era su padre jugando con el, y mas adelante otra de su madre en la misma situación, extrañamente luego de esas había otras dos fotos iguales, pero supuso que les gustaba sacarse muchas fotos de los tres, agarro un par de álbumes y siguió su recorrido, después de los muebles encontró algunos trofeos y toda una colección de escobas, desde la primera que había salido hasta la ultima que pudieron conseguir antes de su muerte, Harry los guardo en el noveno compartimiento prometiéndose que seguiría completando la colección de su padre, en otro lado cerca de las escobas estaba un pequeño baúl con dos divisiones, en una había objetos personales y joyas de su madre y en el otro habían cosas de su padre, esto lo guardo en el séptimo compartimiento junto con algunos objetos que creyó interesante revisar, todo lo demás eran libros y papeles importantes, los cuales Harry convoco en su mayoría dejando únicamente los libros de la época en Hogwarts de sus padres, todos los demás eran libros que habían llevado en la carrera de Aurores, algunos diarios de bromas de los merodeadores, los libros de Animagia que uso su padre, incluso había uno de "Como ser un Metamorfomago" y otros mas de diversos temas (N/A: todos de magia blanca), los guardo, y dando las gracias pidió salir del banco

Estando afuera se encontró con que entre todos trataban de que Hedwig les entregara el paquete que traía escuchando frases como "somos sus amigos" o "se lo daremos cuando llegue", sabiendo que traía el paquete Harry se hizo notar y su lechuza fue rápidamente a donde su amo para entregarle tan importante paquete

- lo sentimos Harry - se disculpo Ginny - no queríamos abrirlo, en serio

- es que se le veía bastante incomoda con el paquete y ya tenia un rato esperándote - explico Neville

El ulular de Hedwig le indicaba que estaban diciéndole la verdad, de todas maneras sabia que por mas insistencia de sus amigos, su lechuza no le daría nada a nadie mas que a el, desamarro el paquete y le dio gracias prometiéndole que la recompensaría luego de terminar sus compras, muy contenta, Hedwig voló hasta uno de los faroles de la calle esperando ansiosa su premio

- Que les parece si vamos del fondo hacia el Caldero Chorreante?

- Esta bien! - dijeron todos

El primer lugar al que llegaron fue Ollivander, donde Harry pidió ir solo con Neville mientras las chicas hacían compras en las tiendas cercanas

- Buenos días - saludaron al ver al viejo mago, Neville tomo asiento prometiendo guardar absoluta discreción a petición de Harry que no quería que mucha gente se enterara de lo que iba a hacer

- Buen día - regreso el saludo - Que lo trae por aquí Sr. Potter, espero que no le haya pasado nada a su varita, o si?

- no, mi varita esta en perfectas condiciones - resto importancia - pero necesito un pequeño favor de modificación en ella

- Lo siento Sr. Potter, pero ni siquiera a usted le puedo hacer un favor así - Ollivander se mostraba firme - si su varita no tiene ningún problema, no tiene un permiso del ministerio o no es mayor de edad, no puedo hacer nada

- Ah - ya se esperaba algo así, pero el mismo Ollivander le había dado la solución - pero sucede que el problema que tengo no es de funcionamiento, si no de enfrentamiento, y...

- A que se refiere? - Lo interrumpió

- mi varita funciona perfectamente, pero a la hora de pelear con Voldemort - Un estremecimiento recorrió al mago ante la mención y Harry se vio obligado a contarle el por que de sus enfrentamientos y al finalizar siguió su explicación - al tener ambas varitas el mismo núcleo, estas se conectan, y como comprenderá, así no puedo enfrentarme contra el, además creo que lo único que me falta es el permiso del ministerio, por que hace apenas unas horas me otorgaron la mayoría de edad

- de acuerdo Sr. Potter - Ollivander estaba sorprendido por todo lo dicho - por esta ocasión como tiene 2 de los requerimientos y por tratarse de algo "especial" haré la modificación que quiere, que nuevo núcleo desea?

- vera, lo que deseo no es cambiarle el núcleo, quisiera agregarle otro, leí que las dos criaturas mas poderosas que se pueden usar para la elaboración de varitas son el fénix por sus plumas y el basilisco por sus colmillos

- Lamento decirle que no cuento con ningún colmillo de basilisco, además que nadie ha intentado una varita con doble núcleo

- Usted no contara con un colmillo de basilisco, pero yo si - dijo mostrándole el paquete

- Pe-pe-pero - balbuceaba ante el milagro - no le preguntare como, donde o cuando lo consiguió, pero déjeme decirle que seguramente una combinación así por la naturaleza de ambos animales resultaría, por decirlo de alguna manera, explosiva

- por que? - cuestiono interesado Harry y tratando de ganar ventaja trato de darle donde mas le duele - no se supone que usted es el mejor fabricante de varitas?

- son polos opuestos - dijo simplemente - le agradezco el comentario Sr. Potter, pero estos núcleos se rechazarían, y aun lográndolo, no se si la nueva varita lo acepte como su dueño, recuerde que es la varita la que escoge al mago, también suponiendo, saliera todo bien, el costo seria elevadísimo y si no sale bien se quedaría sin varita, por lo tanto sin la conexión que lo salvo anteriormente - dijo con la intención de asustar a Harry, para su mala suerte este ni se inmuto

- Mire, Sr. Ollivander, yo le agradecería mucho que lo intentara, tengo fe en usted y en su trabajo - dijo tratando de animarlo a realizar la modificación - por el dinero no se preocupe, sea cual sea la cantidad yo estaré gustoso de pagarlo

- de acuerdo, pero le advierto que tardare por lo menos unas 3 horas, normalmente con todo el material listo tardo 20 minutos en hacer una varita, pero con todas las precauciones que debo tomar...

- entiendo - lo corto - de todas maneras un amigo quería comprar una varita nueva ya que la suya se le rompió - el Sr. Ollivander veía a Neville con tristeza por la noticia de que no cuidara una de sus creaciones por lo que Harry agrego - la rompió un mortifago, era de su padre, la quería mucho pero le daba muchos problemas

- Una varita no funciona igual con dos personas, ni siquiera padre e hijo - explico brevemente - Hans, hazte cargo mientras hago le modificación

- Si papá - Contesto un hombre como de 25 años saliendo de entre una pila de cajas de varita que estaba organizando - Gusta tomar asiento en lo que atiendo a su amigo, Sr. Potter?

- Gracias

Harry se sento en un sillón pensando que eran pocas las veces que alguien no hacia un comentario sobre el o su cicatriz, en ese mismo instante llego Luna que quería ser de las primeras en ver la nueva adquisición de Neville, Hans le estaba dando a probar varias, pero todas resultaban en desastres parecidos a los que recordaba Harry cuando compro la suya, en una ocasión Harry y Luna tuvieron que tirarse al piso pues un rayo había salido justo en dirección a ellos, gracias a eso no explotaron como lo hizo el Jarrón en el que impacto el hechizo, luego de casi 2 horas de estar probando, una intensa luz invadió la habitación dejándolos ciegos momentáneamente, los tres jóvenes pensaron que había sido otro intento fallido, pero Hans estaba muy contento

- Es esa, es esa, esa es su varita Sr. Longbottom

- Eso indicó que es la indicada? - Pregunto Luna recordando lo que había hecho su propia varita

- Que sintió? - Pregunto Hans a Neville

- Fue muy extraño - empezó - primero sentí un agradable calor que subía por mi mano hasta mi pecho, y entonces fue como si estuviera completo

- Lo ven, esa es la indicada, Fresno y fibra de corazón de Dragón

- Felicidades Neville, por que no la pruebas? - sugirió Harry pensando en las características míticas del Dragón y en como se relacionaban estas con la sensación de complementación que había sentido su amigo, seguramente eso era lo que le faltaba - Transforma a Trebor en una copa de cristal

- Pero nunca me ha salido bien la transformación - Dijo apenado

- vamos, inténtalo - lo animo Luna

- de acuerdo...1, 2, 3, Feraberto! - dijo apuntando a su sapo que se convirtió perfectamente - lo hice, LO HICE! - gritaba eufórico

- FELICIDADES SR. LONGBOTTOM! - grito Hans para hacerse oír, además que también estaba contento

Neville pago su varita, pero aun quedaba otra hora para que a Harry le entregaran la suya, afortunadamente le había interesado y pensaba visitar la tienda de junto y tras avisarle a Hans que no tardarían, salieron en busca de algo que le hacia mucha falta a Harry desde hace 2 años, un reloj nuevo

Entro a la tienda y se encontró con una joven mujer de piel blanca, largo cabello negro, ojos azul intenso y con una túnica color crema que resaltaba su belleza, por un momento Harry y Neville se le quedaron viendo embobados, Luna en cambio se dirigió al mostrador donde la Señorita le pregunto amablemente

- Los puedo ayudar en algo?

- ...eh...si, señorita... - a Harry le costaba salir de su trance

- Lucia, llámeme Lucia, por favor - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

- de acuerdo, Lucia - ya se había compuesto un poco - vine por un reloj

- Pensé que querías una vaca - se burlo Luna - en una tienda de relojes lo mas lógico es que vengas por un reloj

- Bueno, bueno - intervino Neville - buscabas algo en especial Harry?

- Harry, Harry Potter? - Lucia estaba emocionada pero no quiso asustarlo

- Si, soy yo, mucho gusto - saludo - no buscaba nada en especial, podrías mostrarme lo mas nuevo que tienes?

- Por supuesto Sr. Potter - Dijo dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás de la tienda

- Harry - Dijo este antes de que se fuera

- De acuerdo...Harry - desapareció unos momentos y después regreso con una caja que contenía 20 relojes diferentes, Lucia explico la función general de cada uno y al final fueron 3 modelos los que le interesaron a Harry

- De estos - pidió señalando los 3 - Que tantas funciones tienen?

- Este - empezó agarrando uno que se veía el mas caro - es una maravilla, tiene la función de 10 manecillas familiares con 8 funciones de estado, todas las funciones de un reloj muggle como luz, cronometro, alarma, calendario y por supuesto la hora, pero además tiene un cable que sale de la perilla - dijo sacándolo un poco - mide 3 metros y esta hechizado para soltar una descarga eléctrica, además tiene una mini cámara, un láser que corta prácticamente cualquier cosa y un modificador de voz, todo esta hechizado de manera que resiste cualquier cosa, es prácticamente indestructible

- Me lo llevo - anuncio contento - los otros dos que mas hacen?

- Este - señalo uno mas sencillo - es un reloj-recordadora, a diferencia de las recordadoras normales que solo te avisan cuando se te olvido algo, este sirve como agenda, a lo largo del día recopila la información de tus deberes, los organiza y te avisa lo que tienes que hacer

- Lo llevo - volvió a anunciar - este te servirá de mucho Neville

- Pero Harry, yo...

- Nada de "pero Harry yo..." - ya se acerca tu cumpleaños, considéralo como un regalo, que tiene el otro?

- este por lo regular lo usan los magizoologos - Señalo el ultimo que habían escogido - a este le indicas que tipo de criatura estas buscando, sus características, etc., y cuando detecta que hay uno cerca, empieza a vibrar y en la pantalla aparece su nombre, mientras mas cerca estés, mas fuerte vibrara

-también lo llevo, Luna, este es para ti, y antes de que digas nada, yo quiero regalártelo, además esto te servirá para encontrar todos los animales raros que quieras

- Gracias Harry! - lo abrazo - así no tendré que ponerme de todo para encontrarlos, a veces es muy incomodo, así solo tendré que llevar el equipo en una mochila y sacarlo cuando me avise

Harry pago los relojes con su nueva tarjeta, habían salido caros, pero en comparación con lo que había prometido que se gastaría, no era casi nada, regresaron a Olliander's faltando 15 minutos para la hora señalada, no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que Hans haba aparecido con la varita modificada argumentando que su padre estaba muy cansado por el trabajo realizado, al momento de agarrarla varita salieron como la vez anterior chispas rojas y doradas, pero esta vez también salieron verdes y plateadas, Harry sintió de inmediato el cambio, fue parecido a los que describió Neville, pero además estaba esa sensación de poder que lo recorría por cada célula del cuerpo, poder para hacer el bien y librar el mundo de Voldemort, sabia que le iba a ser de gran ayuda, pero también sabia que tenia que practicar mucho para poder vencer al Señor Oscuro, pidió un set para el cuidado de la varita (si alguien tenia que hacerle otra revisión de varita como para el torneo de los tres magos, esta vez la tendría en perfectas condiciones), dando las gracias, pagó y salio del lugar

Afuera, Neville agradeció nuevamente el regalo y se disculpo diciendo que su abuela había organizado una visita a sus padres, que se tenia que ir, Luna también dio las gracias y también se disculpo por no poderlo acompañar, por que había quedado con Ginny en otro lugar, ambos se fueron dejando solo a Harry que no se molesto y siguió con sus compras, pensó en visitar a Fred y George, que habían abierto su tienda cerca de ahí, casi inmediatamente se arrepintió por la multitud de gente que no lo dejaba ni caminar y los gemelos que cuando lo vieron se rehusaron a dejarlo ir hasta que por lo menos se llevara 5 de cada cosa que tenían y por supuesto gratis por haberles prestado dinero para poner en marcha su negocio, después de mucha insistencia acepto y salio de la tienda pensando cual seria su siguiente parada cuando de repente Remus salio de la nada

- Remus! – Que susto me has dado – dijo Harry con una mano en el pecho

- lo siento, es solo que quería decirte algo

- Hoy eres tu el que me vigila verdad?

- Si, no estas molesto por eso o si, de todas maneras no es de eso precisamente de lo que quiero hablarte

- Créeme que no me agrada la idea de que me estén vigilando constantemente, pero ya me resigne a que lo hagan quiera o no, de que me quieres hablar?

- De lo que me dejo Sirius para ti, en un principio pensé en dártelo en tu cumpleaños, pero aprovechando que no creo que alguien te haga preguntas al verlo, decidí que este seria el mejor momento

- y que es? – pregunto curioso

- Sígueme

Remus lo guió hasta un callejón vació y convoco un hechizo para que nadie los viera, saco el paquete que Harry había visto cuando abrió la caja fuerte, le quito el sobre y en el había un libro, cosa que le extraño mucho a Harry, regalar libros era mas propio de Hermione, ya le habían regalado uno Sirius y Remus, pero que tan importante podría haber en ese, sus preguntas pronto obtuvieron respuesta cuando Remus comenzó a hablar

- Recuerdas el Diario de Riddle?

- Claro, como olvidarlo – dijo levantando los ojos al cielo

- Este libro es algo parecido

- también es de el? – pregunto refiriéndose a Voldemort

- No Harry – Remus rió ante el comentario del chico – este es exactamente igual que ese, solo que es de Sirius

- En serio? – se ilusiono al pensar que podría estar hablando, o mejor dicho escribiendo con Sirius todo el tiempo que quisiera

- Antes que te ilusiones mucho, hay algo que debes saber – dijo reventando la burbuja de Harry – en este libro pueden suceder dos cosas, una que te escribas con Sirius, o dos, que le des vida a su memoria, en ambos casos solo funcionara por tres días

- Puedo darle vida? – otra pequeña burbuja de felicidad se había formado en su interior

- Si – contesto – al darle vida tendrá toda su memoria hasta unos días antes de……..lo del ministerio….. Pero tendrá la apariencia de un joven de tu edad (seria muy extraño que lo vieran de su edad normal ahora que todos saben que esta muerto) muchos no conocieron a Sirius de joven, y los que lo reconozcan pensaran que es alguien que se le parece mucho, así que no tendrán problemas en caminar libremente por donde quieran

- que tengo que hacer?

- Con esta pluma – le entrego una idéntica a la que usaba Umbridge en sus castigos – que usa tu sangre tienes que escribir 3 veces un hechizo en las paginas del libro y firmarlo para luego recitarlo

Sin pensarlo dos veces Harry tomo la pluma y escribió lo que Remus le había dicho

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, MEMORIA DE UN SER QUERIDO, TOMA MI SANGRE, VUELVE A LA VIDA"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, MEMORIA DE UN SER QUERIDO, TOMA MI SANGRE, VUELVE A LA VIDA"

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, MEMORIA DE UN SER QUERIDO, TOMA MI SANGRE, VUELVE A LA VIDA"

"TE LO PIDE HARRY JAMES POTTER"

En cuanto termino de recitarlo las hojas comenzaron a brillar intensamente, Remus dejo el libro en el suelo que para ese entonces ya brillaba en su totalidad, la sangre de Harry en lugar de ser absorbida por el papel, se desprendió en pequeñas gotas que se elevaron unos metros para después caer, una choco con las paginas del libro siendo absorbida inmediatamente, las otras se quedaron suspendidas, alineadas perfectamente formando una delgada línea roja que se empezó a mover a gran velocidad, el libro comenzó a desintegrarse uniéndose con lo que paresia un enorme trompo rojo que desprendía pequeños rayos de luz y un zumbido que se incremento hasta que con un sonido semejante a un trueno y una explosión de luz, apareció ante ellos Sirius justo como Harry lo había visto en el pensadero de Snape

- Hola Harry – Saludo Sirius con una sonrisa, sin poder contenerse, Harry corrió y lo abrazo – me da gusto verte, pero que paso, no estas muy diferente a como te deje cuando hechice el libro,

- Por lo que escribiste en tu carta no tiene mas de un mes que lo hiciste

- UN MES!

- así es – Remus y Harry se dedicaron a explicarle lo que había pasado, cuando terminaron Sirius tenia una expresión de ira

- MALDITA BELLATRIX! – Grito pateando un bote de basura - hice este libro para que si algún día me necesitabas estuviera contigo, pero pensé que seria en muchos años mas, no un mes después

- Tranquilízate Sirius – pidió Remus

- Como quieres que me tranquilice Moony, la estupida de "Featrix" me arrebato el estar con mi ahijado, la única persona por la que soportaba estar encerrado toda la vida en la casa de mis padres, me alejo de la gente que quiero

- Pero ahora estas aquí – dijo Harry – Remus y yo también

- Lo se Harry – Dijo Sirius mas tranquilo – viéndolo de otro modo tenemos 3 días que aprovechar, vienes Remus?

- No, diviértanse ustedes, con volver a verte me es suficiente – ambos amigos se abrazaron – además con esa apariencia me siento viejo, podrías pasar como mi hijo

Los tres magos rieron, Remus se despidió recordándole a Sirius que aun con el cuerpo de un adolescente era el adulto a cargo, que no se metiera en problemas, mientras tanto el iría a hacer las compras escolares de Ron, Hermione y Harry, para que hicieran lo que quisieran luego de esto padrino y ahijado salieron de vuelta al callejón Diagon

- Donde están tus amigos? - pregunto

- Ron comió demasiado helado y se sintió mal, Hermione lo llevo de vuelta a la casa, Ginny y Luna andan por ahí y Neville fue a visitar a sus padres – explico

- Entonces estamos solos? – Pregunto nuevamente con una sonrisa macabra

- Eso supongo – contesto Harry

- Que estabas haciendo?

- solo vas a hacer preguntas?

- Solo responde que estabas haciendo – insistió Sirius

- de acuerdo, estaba comprando algunas cosas para cubrir lo que me hiciste prometer gastar, la siguiente parada seria……. Madame Malkin

- Perfecto! – Sonrió – nunca has tenido ropa decente, ahora te compraras de todo y de la mejor calidad, hasta ropa muggle

- Pero Sirius, yo…

- Nada de "pero Sirius yo" – ya se acerca tu cumpleaños, considéralo como un regalo (N/A: de donde me suena? Jeje)

- de acuerdo – se resigno (N/A: pobrecito, yo me sacrifico por el! Lo siento, no pude evitarlo) – entonces vamos

Entraron a la tienda donde sin importarle si lo reconocían o no Sirius fue directo con la dueña del lugar que se sorprendió por el gran parecido que encontraba en el muchacho con Sirius Black, pero no dijo nada pues sabia que no había forma de que fuera el siendo tan joven, además había escuchado algunos rumores de que había muerto hace poco, después de auto responderse de la manera mas lógica que pudo la situación, Madame Malkin pregunto en que les podía ayudar

- Queremos guardarropa completo para el – Dijo sacando la tarjeta y señalando a Harry que trataba de esconder el tono rojizo que había adquirido su rostro

- Por supuesto – contesto Madame Malkin emocionada y empezó a tomarle medidas – Janet! Trae el catalogo siete – Grito a una joven detrás del mostrador

- El siete? – Pregunto sorprendida, pero antes de que le pudieran responder ya estaba ahí con dicho muestrario y Sirius había empezado a verlo

- Estas túnicas son lo mejor que tenemos, son simples pero elegantes, cómodas, resistentes, adecuadas para cualquier ocasión, esto es tan especial que es raro que alguien lo solicite – explico Janet rápidamente

- Queremos…….

- Espera! – Pidió Harry temiendo que su padrino le pidiera 20 de cada una – déjame ver

En el catalogo efectivamente había túnicas para todo, algunas con usos muy extraños, Harry encontró desde túnicas para las profesiones mas peligrosas, hasta unas que se usaban simplemente para recostarse en el pasto, era lógico que no iba a pedir muchas de las que ahí se encontraban a pesar de que Sirius le insistiera, así que pensando en lo que necesitaba y un poco mas de lo que le gustaba, hizo saber que quería siete túnicas para Hogwarts, dos túnicas de gala, tres de uso rudo y cinco de uso diario, dos capas de vestir, dos de invierno y un conjunto de piel de Dragón pero sin sombrero ya que no le gustaba usarlos, no se decidía por los colores o los materiales, así que Sirius pidió que Madame Malkin los escogiera y cuando estuvo seguro que su ahijado no lo veía pidió unas cuantas cosas mas que Harry no había contemplado, como eran demasiadas cosas, no iban a estar listas hasta la mañana siguiente, dejaron pagadas las cosas y salieron

Siguieron caminando por el callejón pasaron por Flourish y Blotts pero se acordaron que para ese momento Remus ya habría comprado los libros que necesitaban y Harry ya tenia todos los demás que le podían ser útiles o simplemente los encontraba interesantes, cerca de ahí encontraron otra tienda que parecía recién haber abierto, decidieron entrar a ver de que se trataba pudieron ver que era como una especia de papelería, la mayoría de las cosas no les interesaron, pero al voltear a una de las paredes de la tienda algo les llamo la atención

- Por que no te lo compras Harry? – pregunto Sirius

- un set de dibujo? No lo creo

- Por que no, una vez me asome a tu ventana en Privet Drive y vi un dibujo que hiciste de Hedwig, te quedo muy bien

- No exageres, no se parecía tanto

- que no se parecía, de primera impresión me pareció que era una fotografía, te quedo igualita, tienes talento y se ve que te gusta

- Pues si me gusta un poco, pero no puedo ponerme dibujar cuando Voldemort mata a familias enteras y además……

- a ver Harry, que eres, un adolescente o un esclavo de la guerra, yo creo que hasta Voldemort necesita distraerse con algo de vez en cuando, no siempre puede estar planeando ataques, no te estoy diciendo que te pongas a dibujar todo el día, o que lo hagas en vez de hacer tu tarea o entrenar, simplemente que lo hagas para distraerte, que te gusta?

- Ese – señalo mas confiado un set de 12 colores, plumones, crayolas, acuarelas, pincel, tijeras, lápiz, pegamento, goma, sacapuntas y un cuaderno tamaño carta

- Harry, si no empiezas a ver mas allá de lo que se te ofrece nunca encontraras algo mejor – dijo Sirius un poco harto y dirigiéndose al dueño de la tienda pregunto – Disculpe, cual es el mejor y mas completo set de dibujo que tiene?

- permítame un momento – se retiro y al poco rato regreso con 2 estuches de madera finamente tallada y adornada, los abrió y mostró el interior de terciopelo con todo lo que traían – estos dos estuches se complementan, este tiene 200 colores profesionales, plumones, tijeras, goma, pegamento, fijador en aerosol, gises pastel, acuarelas, estilógrafos, un compartimiento mágico en el que pone la basura y esta desaparece, el otro tiene un cuaderno de 11 por 14 pulgadas, un juego de pinceles, otro de lápices, esfuminos, carboncillo, sanguinas, tinta china, gesso, acrílicos, otro compartimiento mágico que se llena de agua, escuadras, cúter, goma, cepillo, plumillas y franela, como ve, esta muy completo, tiene casi todo, el sueño de cualquier artista, también tenemos este porta planos con diferentes tipos de papel de todas las medidas y colores solo hay que escribir que es lo que necesitas, cuando la tinta desaparece encontraras el papel, claro que tiene un limite de 100 tamaños de lo que sea que pidas, así que yo te recomendaría que pidieras tamaños grandes, aunque te sobre mucho, también lo puedes guardar aquí, un pequeño truco que resulta muy útil

- muy bien, lo llevamos todo - declaro Sirius sonriente al ver a Harry maravillado

- Perfecto Señor, tome, le regalo este libro de arte y este otro que explica bastantes técnicas y materiales

- gracias

Como ya se estaba haciendo de noche y ya habían visitado la mayoría de las tiendas finalmente hicieron sus dos ultimas paradas, la primera fue a la tienda de Quidditch donde Harry, sin esperar ninguna indicación por parte de Sirius, se fue directo a preguntar si podían conseguir todas las escobas que habían salido los últimos 17 años y si las podría recoger la siguiente semana, y tras el asentimiento de un emocionado hombre que no podía creer que Harry Potter estuviera ahí pidiéndole tal cosa que costaría una fortuna, continuo pidiendo una Saeta de Fuego 2 que era el ultimo modelo que había salido hasta el momento un Set de buscador y uno de mantenimiento, funda para la nueva escoba y una snitch extra de entrenamiento

La ultima parada fue al Emporio de la Lechuza, donde antes de entrar, Hedwig voló hasta el hombro de su dueño sabiendo que ahora le tocaba a ella que la consintieran, ahí Harry compro las golosinas que le había prometido a su querida lechuza en la tarde, además le compro un pedestal y se sorprendió al saber de un collar que tenia la función de hacer saber a la lechuza cuando salía si la necesitaban para que esta volara de inmediato a donde la requerían, Harry pensó que le seria bastante útil llamar a Hedwig cuando la necesitara, pero sabia que lo mas probable era que la lechuza no aceptara usarlo así que pidió la suma de las otras cosas siendo interrumpido por un ulular cariñoso de su amiga emplumada dándole a entender que no tenia problema en usar el collar, lo pidió y ya cansado regreso junto con Sirius al Caldero Chorreante dispuesto a pedir una habitación para pasar la noche, pero su padrino lo detuvo

- no vas a pedir una habitación o si? – pregunto

- Esa era la idea – respondió Harry – o quieres regresar a Grimmuald Place?

- No – Sirius puso cara de asco – no es que no los quiera ver a todos, pero no quiero regresar a ese lugar, además, estoy aquí para estar con tigo y eso voy a hacer

- Entonces prefieres la habitación en el piso de arriba o abajo?

- ninguno, no nos vamos a quedar aquí – con el regreso de Voldemort seria muy peligroso quedarse

- entonces que sugieres?

- saca tu tarjeta – Harry inmediatamente obedeció, Sirius lo tomo de la muñeca y como deslizando la tarjeta dijo – Departamento #135

De la tarjeta surgieron unos finos rayos rojos que impactaron en la mesa y sobre esta apareció una llave unida a un llavero plano con forma de Snitch grabada con las iniciales HP

- Un departamento? – Harry se sentía mareado por tantas cosas – Sirius, podíamos habernos quedado en el baúl

- Harry, ya te lo dije, se que nunca has tenido mucho y hasta cierto punto es bueno que no te pases, pero ahora eres de los magos mas ricos del mundo, disfrútalo, el baúl te servirá cuando quieras estar solo o para hacer algo de lo que no quieres que nadie se entere, el departamento para vivir

- Pero……..Un departamento?

- Este no te lo regalo yo, te lo dan tus padres, te lo compraron cuando sabían que ibas a nacer, pensaban dártelo cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad, lo que si pensaba regalarte yo era la moto voladora y la necesitaremos para llegar

Harry hizo lo mismo que Sirius para hacer aparecer la moto, se pusieron los cascos y Sirius condujo, el departamento resulto estar solo a dos calles del Caldero Chorreante, pero Sirius quería dar unas vueltas antes de llegar, finalmente entraron al enorme edificio donde únicamente estaba el portero, un señor de avanzada edad que al ver a Harry se sobresalto

- Sr. Potter, que alegría verlo, supongo que vienen al departamento cierto?

- Efectivamente – Asintió Sirius - podrías abrirnos?

- Claro

El anciano Señor que obviamente era un mago encubierto, los guió casi hasta el final de un pasillo y se detuvo frente a un espejo, lo toco y se retiro deseándoles buenas noches, el espejo seguía ahí, pero se movía como si de gelatina se tratase, Sirius agarro a Harry y lo empujo haciéndolo caer del otro lado que por lo que se dio cuenta era un elevador, Sirius le explico que sus padres lo habían escondido en el ultimo piso y que no había manera de llegar a el por ningún otro medio, cuando se abrieron las puertas Harry simplemente no lo podía creer, antes había notado que por piso habían 5 departamentos y el suyo tan "modesto" era el piso completo, todo era muy elegante, pintado en su totalidad de blanco con algunos detalles en dorado, lo primero que vio de frente a un ventanal que daba a una terraza fue una mesa de cristal con la base de un pedazo de tronco de árbol que la sostenía haciéndolo muy original, encima al centro había un florero de cristal cortado y dos fotografías de el de bebe y una de sus padres, cerca había dos cómodas sillas, a la izquierda estaba en desnivel una elegante sala junto a una chimenea y algunas fotografías mas, lo curioso era que siempre habían dos de el, lo dejo pasar recordando como sus tíos tenían 200 fotos de Dudley por toda la casa, siguió viendo, del lado derecho había un comedor completo para unas 10 personas, el piso en su mayoría estaba alfombrado pero algunas partes como la cocina y el bar tenían loseta negra y era lo que seguía de ese lado, Sirius tuvo que tronar varias veces los dedos delante de el para que saliera de su ensimismamiento a la izquierda de la sala había un Baño chico (censillo, sin regadera, de visitas, como quieran llamarlo) y a la derecha de la cocina había un armario, atrás del elevador había 3 recamaras con sus respectivos baños completos, un estudio, un cuarto de entretenimiento y uno de lavado, era increíble, pensó en recorrerlo todo, pero el cansancio era mucho así que fueron a una de las habitaciones que tenia 2 camas de una plaza, se cambiaron, se dieron las buenas noches y casi de inmediato se quedaron profundamente dormidos

A la mañana siguiente se despertó primero Harry y se metió a bañar mientras Sirius aun soñaba con los angelitos, cuando salio, el delicioso aroma del desayuno lo obligo a vestirse rápido, llego a la cocina encontrando que Sirius estaba sentado en la mesa aun con cara de dormido pero con los cubiertos en las manos preparado para hacer desaparecer lo que le pusieran enfrente y a un elfo domestico vestido con un traje a su medida de color negro con camisa blanca, muy formal, que era el causante de tal delicioso olor

- Buenos días! – saludo alegremente Harry

- Buenos días – Saludo Sirius mas animado al recibir un enorme plato con huevos, salchichas, otro de pan tostado con mermelada y una taza de café junto un vaso de jugo de naranja

- Buenos días joven Harry, Lodgy espera que haya dormido bien – Saludo el elfo con una reverencia no tan pronunciada

- Ayer no te vimos…..Lodgy – dijo suponiendo que ese era el nombre del elfo – y por favor llámame solo Harry, sabes? eres muy diferente de la mayoría de los otros elfos

- Si no le molesta joven Harry prefiero llamarlo así, creo que ve a Lodgy diferente a los otros elfos por que los Señores Potter fueron muy buenos, los Señores le dieron a Lodgy este traje y otros mas y desde hace 16 años le han pagado 2 galeones a la semana por cuidar este departamento a depósito en Gringotts

- Entonces mis padres se te pagaban – Rectifico contento

- Si joven Harry, Lodgy espera que no le moleste

- Molestarme, para nada, de hecho me encanta la idea, si no hubiera sido así me hubiera encargado de convencerte hasta que aceptaras algo parecido, de hecho te daré 1 día libre a la semana para que hagas lo que quieras

- el joven Harry es muy amable, Lodgy piensa que el joven Harry es tan bueno como los Señores, pero Lodgy no puede aceptar eso mientras usted este aquí, algo podría necesitar el joven, Lodgy acepta si le da ese tiempo solo cuando este en el colegio, Lodgy no necesita mas

- de acuerdo, Lodgy, otra cosa, no te castigas ni nada parecido verdad?

- no joven, los Señores se lo prohibieron a Lodgy

- Que bueno por que yo también te lo prohíbo

- A Lodgy le agrada saber que el Joven es tan bueno y amable, pero Lodgy se tiene que retirar por que ahora que el joven esta aquí se quedara un tiempo verdad?

- Si, Lodgy, me quedare dos semanas, y tal vez traiga unos amigos – Afirmo pensando en Ron, Hermione y Ginny - puedes retirarte y gracias por el desayuno

- A Lodgy le alegra que al joven le haya gustado, compermiso – y tronando los dedos desapareció en una nube de humo

Desayunaron tranquilamente, Harry disfrutaba como nunca ese momento, todo lo que le estaba pasando era…… irreal, ahora tenia todo lo que siempre había soñado y muchísimo mas, era un hermoso sueño que por fin se había hecho realidad y el estar con Sirius de nuevo también lo era, pero sabia que este sueño no duraría para siempre

- Bueno Harry, hoy tenemos mucho que hacer – la voz de Sirius lo había sacado de sus pensamientos

- que vamos a hacer?

- vamos a comprarte mas cosas – dijo simplemente

- Mas, pero ayer compramos casi todo el callejón Diagon

- Pero hoy no vamos a ir ahí, vamos al Londres Muggle

- Ahora que vamos a comprar? – Pregunto sabiendo que tenía perdida la discusión

- Ya lo veras

Terminaron y se vistieron de manera que no llamaran la atención entre los muggles y salieron del edificio, para sorpresa de Harry, su padrino se sabia mover bastante bien por las calles de Londres, pasaron a varias tiendas de la mejor ropa y compraron de todo y en grandes cantidades, suficiente como para vestir a todos los varones Weasley, llevó varios pares de calcetines negros y blancos, boxers, camisetas en cuello "V", 2 pares de tennis, otro de zapatos de vestir, mocasines, sandalias de baño y pantuflas, pantalones de mezclilla (Jeans) azules, negros y blancos, unos pantalones para hacer ejercicio (pants) y algunos shorts, playeras de tirantes, de manga corta, ¾, largas y tipo polo, algunas camisas, corbatas, cinturones, un par de trajes y otro de abrigos, chamarras ligeras, de invierno, rompevientos (N/A: me faltó algo? Por lo menos le compraron dos de todo), luego de la ropa fueron por algunos aparatos para el departamento de Harry, la mayoría de ejercicio, incluso algunos eléctricos ya que no había tanta magia en el ambiente que impidiera su funcionamiento, empezando por un mini componente junto con varios discos de buena música, televisión, DVD, algunas películas que Harry había oído que eran buenas, etc., el ultimo lugar al que fueron fue una óptica en la que al principio Harry tenia ganas de comprarse unos lentes normales nuevos, pero a insistencia de su padrino se compro unos de contacto, regresaron al departamento dando la hora exacta en la que terminaba el primer día de Sirius.

Regresaron al departamento, pero no perdieron ni un momento, Sirius sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo y tenia que ayudar a Harry con todo lo que pudiera, así que le empezó a enseñar todo para ser un rompecorazones, le enseño como vestir, caminar, hablar, sonreír, mirar, todo para derretir a cualquier chica, pero además le enseño como ejercitarse, se llevaron casi todo el día, pero Harry aprendía bastante rápido, tenia mucho interés pues también sabia que eran sus últimos momentos con su padrino, sumando el hecho que con 16 años y una "relación" si así podía llamarse que resulto un rotundo fracaso, había decidido que este año quería una relación estable y por ello se esforzaba

La noche había llegado nuevamente, pero esta vez en lugar de dormirse se dedicaron a ver la película muggle favorita de Sirius: "Lazie", la televisión y el DVD habían funcionado perfectamente, y Sirius no quería irse de nuevo sin verla, Harry se quedo dormido a media película, pero su padrino no lo noto hasta que en la pantalla aparecieron las palabras "the end", fue hasta entonces que lo cargo y llevo a su cama, luego de esto el también se durmió. Despertaron bastante tarde por la desvelada, únicamente les dio tiempo de desayunar antes de que acabara el segundo día

- Hoy……. Es el último día – Dijo Harry algo nostálgico

- Si – Sirius parecía despreocupado – y te tengo una sorpresa, trae tus lentes de contacto, estaré en el estudio

Fue a su habitación y saco los lentes de su baúl preguntándose que haría su padrino con ellos, llego al estudio pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar nada por que Sirius le pidió también su varita, abrió un pesado libro que parecía de medicina mágica en el que Harry pudo notar que había unos hechizos subrayados en rojo

- Sirius…….? – empezó a preguntar

- Shhhh….. – lo cayo de inmediato – esto es algo complicado, necesito mucha concentración para que salga bien

Sirius estuvo haciendo varios hechizos por bastante tiempo, Harry solo lo veía sin decir nada, pero empezaba a entender que es lo que pasaba, cuando termino, le pidió que se los pusiera y Harry obedeció, cuando ambos lentes estuvieron en sus ojos, un desagradable ardor empezó a molestarle, se los iba a quitar pero Sirius lo detuvo, El ardor no duro mucho tiempo, pero Harry deseo no volver a sentirlo

- que paso? – Pregunto Harry

- tus nuevos lentes se amoldaron a tu ojo – explico sencillamente

- que hiciste?

- solo unos pequeños hechizos para que te fueran mas útiles, primero que nada en cuanto te los pusiste empezaron a crecer y rodear tu ojo de manera que se adaptan a tu problema visual dejándote ver perfectamente, fue lo que sentiste al principio, luego se hicieron………. Digamos….. como una membrana, como un segundo ojo, de esta manera si en alguna pelea, por ejemplo, te dan un golpe en el ojo, si te dolerá obviamente, pero el "lente" no se romperá ni te hará daño, aprovechando eso los hice que pudieras ver bajo el agua sin necesidad de un visor, además le agregue un sistema de rastreo con el que podrás localizar fácilmente lo que quieras, digamos que Todos los Gryffindor están reunidos en la sala común y tu necesitas encontrar un libro, seria casi imposible, con esta función todo se torna en rojo y podrás ver lo que buscas rodeado en un circulo con sus colores originales como si en la pantalla roja hubiera un hueco que te dejara ver normal, si el objeto estuviera cubierto por algo o alguien, lo verías delineado en blanco rodeado de un circulo negro, también tienes vista de rayos x que te permite ver a través de cualquier superficie, mira telescópica y nocturna

- increíble, Gracias Sirius! – Gritó emocionado abrazando a su padrino

- Solo lo mejor para mi ahijado – Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo – ahora puedes deshacerte de los otros

- no, espera! – Pidió – no puedo dejar que los demás se enteren, para los periodistas seria el titular "Harry Potter, demasiado vanidoso para usar lentes" Snape y Malfoy no dejarían de molestarme, y además seria como una ventaja que Voldemort no supiera que ya no necesito los lentes

- bueno, creo que tienes razón…………. Préstamelos, un sencillo hechizo quitara el aumento dejando solo el cristal

Terminando por fin con los lentes, ambos recordaron que tenían que ir por la ropa de Harry a Madame Malkin, salieron del departamento caminando al caldero chorreante, pero no habían llegado ni siquiera a la esquina cuando una noticia en el periódico llamo la atención del moreno ojiverde

GRUNNINGS CIERRA

La empresa fabricante de Taladros, GRUNNINGS ha quedado en banca rota, aunque esta empresa es una de las mejores en el país y sus ventas son considerables, Grunnings cerrara sus puertas, todo parece indicar que los inversionistas asociados se han retirado a causa de los constantes errores y poca disponibilidad del Sr. Vernon Dursley………………..

……………………… solo un milagro logrará que Grunnings abra sus puertas nuevamente, para desgracia del Sr. Dursley, no parece haber inversionista lo bastante rico o ingenuo como para asociarse con el…………………..

……………………en un intento desesperado por mantenerse a flote, el Sr. Dursley vendió todas sus posesiones…………….

No había leído toda la nota, solo fragmentos, pero lo suficiente como para saber que su única "familia", como aun podía llamarla, estaba en problemas, era mas que evidente el desprecio que se tenían entre ellos, pero aun así no los podía dejar, bien que mal, con amenazas o sin ellas, lo habían acogido en su hogar, le habían dado una educación hasta antes de Hogwarts, no le mostraban mucho cariño y el poco alimento que le daban apenas y lo mantenía bien, en ocasiones le habían dado algunas golpizas, la mayoría por parte de su primo Dudley simplemente como deporte, lo obligaban a hacer tareas de la casa todo el tiempo, pero a fin de cuentas bien podían haberlo dejado en un orfanato como decía la Tía Marge, abandonarlo a su suerte y no lo hicieron, había pasado los peores momentos de su vida con ellos, pero tenia que ayudarlos

-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-..,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-..,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-

Momentos después, a varios Kilómetros de ahí, Petunia y Dudley Dursley salían de su anterior casa, cargando unas cajas con las pocas posesiones que les quedaban, Vernon había ido a un teléfono publico para hablar con su Hermana Marge, con la esperanza que los dejara vivir con ella, los vecinos que antes habían considerado sus amigos, les habían dado la espalda y ahora los veían como la peor escoria que podía pisar aquella calle, recordando a Petunia el peor momento que estaba pasando en su vida y provocando que lagrimas silenciosas se derramaran constantemente

Estaban sentados en los escalones esperando a Vernon cuando un carro se paro delante de ellos, se bajo una mujer que pego una etiqueta con la palabra "vendida" en el poste que habían colocado apenas dos días atrás, haciendo que Petunia rompiera en llanto ante esto, en seguida llego un elegante auto del que se bajo un hombre con un fino traje, ese hombre anteriormente había sido su abogado, pero los había abandonado al ver todo perdido por lo que no se explicaban que hacia ahí

- Petunia Dursley, que vueltas da la vida – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

- Que quiere! – Pregunto deshecha, pensando que se estaba burlando de ellos

- LARGUESE! – Grito Dudley pensando lo mismo

- tranquilos, cualquiera diría que no les da gusto verme

- y debería? – Pregunto Vernon que había llegado pensando lo mismo que su esposa y su hijo

- en este caso si, no se que paso, pero………………… alguien compro la casa, sus posesiones y la empresa

- deja de burlarte de mi desgracia – le advirtió Vernon llegando al tono morado por la ira

- cálmate Vernon, por eso perdiste todo………… pero lo que vine a decirles espero que los haga recapacitar de su actitud

- Habla

- Bueno, la persona que las compro desea mantenerse en el anonimato, supongo que en gran parte por lo que se dijo en los periódicos, pidió que si alguien preguntaba únicamente dieran las iniciales J.E. que por lo que se son su segundo nombre y su segundo apellido

- y eso que tiene que ver con buenas noticias para nosotros? – Pregunto Dudley

- Que el Sr. J.E. dejo nuevamente a su nombre la casa, las posesiones y les compro también este carro – dijo entregándole las llaves y los papeles - la empresa volverá a abrir, ahora el es el dueño pero Vernon la dirigirá

- recuperamos todo! – Gritaba Dudley!

- hasta luego – se despidió el abogado y desapareció al dar la vuelta en la calle

Los Dursley estaban tan contentos que no lo podían creer, no sabían quien podía haber hecho tal cosa, pero estaban mas que agradecidos, Vernon y Petunia se abrazaban mientras Dudley saltaba por todos lados, abriendo cajas para sacar de nuevo sus cosas, justo en ese momento, una conocida ave se dirigía a los Dursley, que pararon de inmediato su pequeña celebración, si hubiera sido cualquier otra ave no hubiera pasado nada, pero tratándose de la lechuza de su sobrino, Vernon Dursley sintió que el momento de felicidad por el reciente acontecimiento se esfumaba de repente

La lechuza traía una carta y dos paquetes, la carta se la dejo a Vernon, uno pe los paquetes a Petunia y el otro a Dudley, este ultimo al abrir su paquete, lo volvió a cerrar entro corriendo a la casa, cosa que sorprendió a sus padres ya que nunca lo habían visto correr tan rápido, ni siquiera para bajar a comer, Petunia abrió su paquete y se encontró con un frasco que contenía un liquido verde brillante, una nota que explicaba que era una poción que haría su jardín el mas hermoso de todos, su uso, y le daba las gracias por preocuparse por el cuando el accidente, y un documento que resulto ser una suscripción por un año a las revistas de chismes que siempre le encantaba hojear, también entró a la casa rápidamente, a ella nunca le gusto nada que tuviera que ver con magia, y estaba segura que si Vernon descubría que le había mandado lo tiraría enseguida, pero si eso lograba superar a los jardines de los vecinos, no le importaba usarlo, Vernon se quedo molesto en la entrada, debatiéndose si debía leer la carta o quemarla, de todas maneras la lechuza seguía allí y supuso que estaba esperando una contestación para el chico, refunfuñando, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer, sus ojos se movían de un extremo al otro, no lo podía creer, no podía creer su suerte, se quedo pasmado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y llamo a Petunia que salio corriendo de inmediato

- Que pasa Vernon? – Pregunto curiosa al ver la cara de alegría de su marido

- se…….va………..- fue lo único que logro decir para después pasarle la carta a Petunia

Queridos tíos:

Me entere de lo que les paso y créanme que lo siento mucho, se que nunca nos llevamos del todo bien, pero eso no significa que deje de preocuparme por ustedes, espero que sepan que les agradezco de todo corazón el que me hayan cuidado todos estos años, y ahora es mi turno para regresarles aunque sea un poco de lo que hicieron por mi, pensando en que pudiera levantarles el animo, a Tía Petunia y a Dudley les regalé algo que se que les va a gustar y a servir mucho, y a ti Tío Vernon te voy a hacer el mejor regalo que se que has esperado por casi 16 años, se que va sonar un poco dramático pero es lo siguiente: " me voy de la casa para siempre, ya no me tendrás que soportar ni a mi ni a las "cosas raras" que pasan a mi alrededor" por fin tendrás tu ansiada vida normal que siempre quisiste, si en lo mas profundo de tu ser hay una vocecita que se pregunta "y donde se va a quedar?", te diré que "aquí" encontré un lugar y no creo tener problemas de ningún tipo, así que no se preocupen por mi

Esperando que estén mejor, me despido

Harry Potter

Al terminar del leer, Petunia agacho la cabeza en una clara señal de vergüenza y tristeza, todo este tiempo habían tratado mal a Harry, lo reconocía, pero con el accidente que tubo a principio de verano descubrió lo mismo que había escrito su sobrino "nunca nos llevamos bien, pero eso no significa que deje de preocuparme por ustedes" al verlo con los huesos rotos, sangrando e inconsciente no había podido hacer mas que preocuparse como si de su propio hijo se tratara, y ahora que había salido a flote ese "lazo invisible" que los unía como familia y que había estado queriendo ocultar tanto tiempo, el chico había creído que para animarlos en su desgracia tenia que irse para siempre, volteo a ver a Vernon, claramente con el había resultado, y le apeno admitir que si esto hubiera pasado el año anterior también le hubiera alegrado, pero esta vez era diferente, aun recordaba el peor "discurso ofensivo" que le había dicho a Harry en toda su vida, justo cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, había insultado a sus padres, pero como no hacerlo, odiaba a su padre con todo su ser, fue gracias a el que su querida hermana se había alejado, logro que su hermana olvidara su hogar y su familia para irse con el a ese "mundo" y lo odiaba por eso, su odio se había extendido hacia Lily que sabiendo su aversión, quiso acercarse de nuevo mandando cartas por el correo normal y firmando siempre como Lily Evans aun después de haberse casado con ese James Potter y…………..un momento……….. levantó de nuevo la carta de su sobrino y bajo la mirada hasta el final, la carta estaba firmada por "Harry Potter" pero ese no era el nombre completo de su sobrino, era: "Harry James Potter Evans"………….el abogado había dicho que el que compro todo y se los regreso había dado las iniciales de su segundo nombre y apellido, J.E………..su sobrino tenia esas mismas iniciales, pero no, no podía ser…….o si, volvió a levantar la carta y releyó "encontré un lugar y no creo tener problemas de ningún tipo", obviamente con los "problemas" se refería al dinero que ellos nunca habían querido darle, y lo de que "encontró una casa", no decía que se quedaba con sus amigos, quería decir eso que había comprado una casa,……….. ahora que lo pensaba, desde que había ido a su colegio ellos nunca le habían pagado nada, ni la colegiatura, ni los libros, nada……..sabia que su padre tenia dinero pero……… tendría lo suficiente para estar pagando toda la educación "especial" de Harry y mas aun, lo suficiente como para que su sobrino sea el Sr. J.E. que les compro todo de vuelta, hilando ideas llego a la conclusión que la respuesta era "SI", además…….quien mas les podía haber dado esa oportunidad de levantarse de nuevo? y eso no hizo mas que avergonzarle al triple de lo miserables que habían sido con el, y lo bueno que era el con ellos ya que había tratado de esconder su generosidad y únicamente dar a conocer los "pequeños" regalos que había mandado con su lechuza, que aun seguía ahí, rápidamente entro de nuevo a la casa, escribió una nota y se la ató a Hedwig

- no se como se hace para mandar una carta, pero supongo que ya sabes que hacer, no? – Pregunto Petunia sintiéndose extrañada de hablar con un ave y más cuando esta le asintió – llévasela a Harry! – grito para que la lechuza la escuchara ya que había levantado el vuelo

-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-..,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-..,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-

- Es que no puedo entender por que lo hiciste! – decía Sirius con una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, enojo y orgullo

- son mi familia, Sirius –explico por centésima vez el chico

- Pero te trataron muy mal toda tu vida, de no ser por que entraste a Hogwarts…..

- Simplemente tenia que ayudarlos……además……..no son tan malos

- Que no son tan malos, te odiaban!

- mira, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero tengo una imagen en mi cabeza de cuando tuve el "accidente", donde Tía Petunia estaba muy preocupada por mi, es en momentos como ese en el que te das cuenta en quien puedes confiar, quien te quiere de verdad

- Bueno, de acuerdo – acepto – además no gastaste tanto, o por lo menos no hubo gran diferencia en la cuenta,………..jajaja, si supieran cuanto te costo todo eso seguro se mueren, ojala lo hagan

- Sirius!

- ya, de acuerdo, lo siento Harry

- hablando de otras cosas, hoy es tu ultimo día, que hacemos? – pregunto triste entrando a una solitaria calle antes de entrar al caldero chorreante para evitar que los escucharan

- que te parece una fiesta con todos?

- de acuerdo…….

- Hey, por que esa cara?

- lo siento, es que……aunque me digan que no fue mi culpa……..aunque ya lo este superando casi por completo……..no puedo evitar sentir que yo tuve algo que ver con tu muerte, moriste para salvarme y ahora el perderte de nuevo………

- nunca me perderás Harry – dijo dándole un abrazo y notando que estaba reprimiendo el llanto agrego – en la carta que te deje me falto decirte algo

- Que cosa?

- a veces tienes que ser fuerte para seguir adelante sin llorar, pero a veces necesitar la fortaleza para llorar cuando lo necesitas

- Sirius……… - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas

- Si morí por salvarte, créeme que me hace mas que feliz, protegí al ser que mas quiero en el mundo…… a mi ahijado……. mi casi hijo……….mi pequeño merodeador – dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa que logro reconfortar a Harry – si morí por eso, estoy tranquilo, y si pudiera, volvería a morir por ti

El ulular de Hedwig interrumpió el momento, ambos se separaron un poco mas tranquilos, Harry abrió la carta un poco extrañado ya que no esperaba una contestación, pero conociendo a su lechuza, pensó que seguramente había considerado que se merecía una contestación por parte de sus tíos y se había quedado ahí para esperarla, la carta decía:

Querido Harry:

Primero que nada quiero decirte….. ESTAS LOCO, COMO SE TE OCURRE ABANDONARNOS ASI, se por que lo haces, y créeme que no tenias que hacerlo, bueno…Vernon no a de pensar lo mismo, pero esta carta te la escribo yo así que dejemos a Vernon de lado, hablando de otra cosa, en verdad creíste que ninguno te íbamos a descubrir jovencito, o mejor dicho, creyó usted que no lo íbamos a descubrir, Sr. J.E, se que fuiste tu, no se como, pero te agradezco lo que hiciste por nosotros, descuida, no se lo diré a Vernon, gracias también por tus regalos, Dudley te manda saludos, ya me explico que le mandaste a el, GRACIAS, a mi me encantaron las suscripciones y además como todos nos dieron la espalda menos tu, ahora me encantara usar ese "fertilizante" que me mandaste para tener el mejor jardín de todos

Espero que de alguna manera logres estar en contacto con migo, ya que de mandar a tu lechuza, Vernon se daría cuenta

Cuídate mucho

Petunia Dursley

Decir que Harry estaba en shock, no era nada a comparación de cómo estaba Sirius, no lo podían creer, sin embargo era cierto, Harry tenia razón, al menos su tía y primo no lo odiaban y además querían mantenerse en contacto con el, eso demostraba que darle una segunda oportunidad a las personas te podía dar agradables sorpresas, guardaron la carta y finalmente se dirigieron al callejón Diagon a recoger la ropa de Harry, no había mucha gente aquel día por lo que llegaron sin problemas a la tienda, Madame Malkin fue muy amable como siempre y entrego mas bolsas de las que Harry había esperado, lo guardo todo en su baúl y salieron de nuevo, estaban planeando que hacer para la despedida de Sirius cuando varios sonidos de gente apareciéndose junto a explosiones causadas por hechizos los hicieron regresar sus pasos, eran…

- MORTIFAGOS! – grito un hombre para alertar a todos

Harry no sabía que hacer, quedarse a ayudar o hacerle caso a Sirius para huir de ahí, su respuesta llego cuando uno de los mortifagos apunto con su varita a una niña de no más de seis años y le lanzo la maldición Cruciatus

- Expelliarmus! – grito y corrió a ayudar a la niña – Estas bien? – le pregunto y al no obtener respuesta por estar inconciente, escondió a la niña y empezó a atacar – Impedimenta, Incendio, Explosio! – eso había logrado lastimar a algunos Mortifagos, pero aun quedaban muchos

- vaya, vaya – se escucho la conocida voz de una mujer – así que Potter viene a ayudar, no te fue suficiente con perder a tu querido padrino?

- Déjalo en paz Bella! – Se escucho la voz de Sirius desde las sombras

- Quien eres? – Pregunto a la voz que se le hacia familiar

- Tu peor pesadilla – Dijo mostrándose

- TU, NO, NO PUEDE SER, YO TE MATE, LOS MUERTOS NO REGRESAN! – grito quitándose la mascara

- vine por ti Bella! – Sirius siguió el juego divertido al verla asustada – por cierto, te ves muy vieja y fea

- CALLATE! – grito furiosa agarrándose el rostro – SOY HERMOSA! MI NOMBRE LO DICE! SOY BELLA! BELLATRIX!

- Pues para mí te deberías llamar Featrix verruga por nariz – todos se rieron, hasta algunos mortifagos se estaban burlando

- CALLENSE, CALLENSE TODOS! TE ODIO! – Grito esto ultimo para Sirius! – CRUCIO!

- jajaja, fallaste – dijo esquivando la maldición por muy poco y empezó a cantar – Featrix verruga por nariz, Featrix verruga por nariz – algunos empezaron a corear a Sirius, y esto hizo que Bellatrix enloqueciera de coraje, mandando maldiciones a todos lados sin control alguno

- Avada Kedavra! – esta maldición iba directo a Harry que no se había dado cuenta

- Harry! – Grito Sirius corriendo hacia el y recibiendo la maldición acecina

- Sirius! – Harry veía como en cámara lenta la maldición golpeaba a su padrino y este caía sobre el desvaneciéndose en pequeñas estrellas azules tal y como había aparecido

- lo logre! Lo mate de nuevo! – decía para si misma Bellatrix claramente transtornada

- Petrificus Petra! – Grito Harry aunque no fue el único, justo detrás de el, la voz de una chica lanzo la misma maldición, ambos hechizos habían impactado en la mortifaga que se convirtio en piedra

Viendo a la líder del ataque en ese estado, algunos mortifagos huyeron, dejando solo a algunos pocos mas que seguían luchando, a Harry no le dio tiempo de analizar nada y siguió con la batalla, hechizos iban y venían por todos lados, pero por fin la tan ansiada ayuda llego, la orden del fénix estaba dándoles una clara ventaja y de un momento a otro parecía que habían ganado, en ese momento, de la nada, apareció un mortifago con intensiones de atacar a Harry

- te llevare ante mi señor y el me recompensará

- Expelliarmus! – Grito Harry

Pero nuevamente la voz de una chica había lanzado el mismo hechizo al mismo tiempo, pero del otro lado, ambos hechizos impactaron al mortifago que por el efecto doble, salio disparado en vertical dando vueltas rápidamente como un reguilete y al caer se escucho como varios huesos se le rompían, pero eso no le interesaba a Harry, el lo que quería era ver a la persona que lo había ayudado, con la que había tenido esa sincronía dos veces seguidas, cosa que le era un poco difícil ya que una nube de polvo se interponía, cuando la nube se disipo, Harry pudo ver a 4 personas que nunca antes había visto, dos chicos y dos chicas de su edad

- quienes son? – pregunto Harry a los desconocidos


	8. nuevos amigos

- Permíteme presentártelos, Harry - Respondió la voz de Dumbledore desde atrás del chico para luego colocarse detrás de los cuatro desconocidos - Ella es la Srita. Estrella Leisher - Dijo colocando la mano en el hombro de una hermosa chica de su misma edad, piel blanca, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, y unos preciosos ojos azules - ellos son los hermanos Daniel y Elías Hernández - Poso su mano en unos jóvenes de piel ligeramente bronceada, Daniel tenia cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés y de Elías no se podía decir con exactitud de que color los tenia, era una extraña mezcla entre azul, verde y gris y el cabello lo tenia negro, ambos eran muy parecidos a excepción de esas diferencias - Y por ultimo pero no menos importante te presento a la Srita Hally Gralyster - Dijo posando su mano en la ultima integrante del grupo la cual tenia la piel blanca, el cabello igual de largo que Estrella pero en negro con algunas mechas rojas y unos hermosos ojos verdes, al verla, Harry sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la espalda, - ellos, junto con algunos otros compañeros, entraran a tu curso para estos últimos años en Hogwarts, bueno, los dejo ahora que todo esta mas tranquilo, tengo que supervisar algunas cosas - y sin mas el director desapareció

- Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy...

- Sabemos quien eres - interrumpió Estrella sonriente

- Estrella! - la reprendió Daniel - Pero no por tu fama, no nos gusta conocer a la gente por lo que dicen si no al tratar con ella - aclaro el chico -Acabamos de llegar, somos estudiantes de intercambio

- veníamos con el Profesor Dumbledore que fue muy amable en acompañarnos a comprar lo necesario para el curso - siguió Hally - en una de las tiendas nos enteramos que estabas por aquí y el profesor nos dijo que le gustaría presentarnos ya que íbamos a ir en el mismo curso

- veníamos para acá cuando paso lo del ataque y aunque trataron de evitarlo nos unimos a la batalla, no fue la mejor manera, pero por lo menos ya te conocemos - Termino Elías

- Pues de verdad no fue de la mejor manera - ahora era Harry quien hablaba - pero gracias por ayudar

- no tienes que agradecer - resto importancia Daniel - lo hicimos con gusto

- oigan, solo quiero saber una cosa, con alguna de ustedes ocurrió una sincronía dos veces, quien fue?

- Bueno - empezó Hally - Había muchos mortifagos, nos estábamos defendiendo, muchos hechizos, seria difícil decir quien fue, seguramente fue pura casualidad

- Dos veces seguidas?

- Si, bueno,...

- Fui yo - hablo Estrella - Pero Hally tiene razón, seguro fue pura coincidencia, la situación ameritaba el uso de esos hechizos en particular

- Está bien - acepto no muy convencido - bueno, pasando a otras cosas, ya terminaron sus compras?

- si, hoy terminábamos con los materiales, únicamente estábamos dando la vuelta para conocer el lugar - respondió Elías

- Miren, el callejón no quedo muy bien con el ataque, que tal si los invito a tomar algo? - pregunto Harry, Sirius le había enseñado a ver la sinceridad en las personas, una pequeña introducción a la legeremancia y algo le decía que podía confiar en ellos

- claro, pero si no es aquí, a donde?

- a mi casa - respondió simplemente

Recorrieron todo el callejón de regreso y cruzaron las dos calles hasta llegar al edificio, antes de que Harry pudiera decirle algo al portero, este se adelanto alegre a saludar a Hally besándole la mano

- que gusto verla junto con el Sr. Potter – Dijo el portero extrañando a los demás y como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta que había otra chica, se dirigió a Estrella y la saludo de la misma manera – al igual que con su amiga, es un gusto conocerla y a ustedes también jóvenes – agrego inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo a Daniel y Elías que respondieron de igual manera haciéndoseles divertida su manera de saludar

- bueno, Ben, podrías abrirnos por favor? – preguntó Harry imaginando que lo reciente había sido una atención a sus visitantes a petición de sus padres o Sirius por que dudaba mucho que hubiera sido por iniciativa propia

- Por supuesto Sr. Potter, permítame

Para sorpresa de Harry, sus nuevos amigos no dudaron en atravesar el espejo por lo que se sintió algo tonto al recordar como había dudado el al entrar por primera vez, cuando por fin llegaron, Harry fue el primero en salir y se dirigió a la cocina preguntando que les gustaría tomar, pero ninguno le contesto, todos se habían quedado en la entrada del elevador, observando la "modesta" casa

- Que pasa?

- Tienes una bonita casa – Dijo Estrella aun observando

- Gracias, pero no se queden ahí, pasen

- De verdad que es muy lujoso – exclamo Daniel y al ver unas maletas agrego – te acabas de mudar?

- Si, hace unos días me dijeron que la había heredado

- Y quien te lo dejo? – Pregunto curioso Elías

- Mis padres, y algunas otras cosas mi padrino Sirius Black

- Dos de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico – apunto Hally

- Si, pero no me gusta hablar de eso y aun no me acostumbro a este lugar

- No es suficiente para ti? – Pregunto burlón Elías

- No, no es eso, todo lo contrario, es demasiado, muchos deben saber que siempre he vivido en casa de mis tíos – ante el asentimiento continuo – y la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba únicamente en mi cuarto, hace poco los deje y pensaba quedarme en el caldero chorreante hasta que empezara el colegio, pero mi padrino me dijo de la existencia de este lugar, insistió mucho en que viniéramos y pues….aquí estoy

- Tu padrino? – Pregunto Estrella – Perdón pero, no esta muerto?

Harry paso un rato explicando todo lo que había pasado y de paso aprovecho para contarles como era Hogwarts, con todo lo que incluye, al terminar, los cuatro ya tenían una idea bastante general y mientras se retiro para llevarles algo de botana y de tomar, se habían puesto a comentar y llegaron a la conclusión que el chico les caía bien, parecía que había tenido una vida difícil, y aunque tenia fama y fortuna era un chico sencillo y agradable, pero ahora les tocaba a ellos el contar sus vidas

- Y de donde vienen? – Pregunto Harry

- Bueno, lo primero que debes saber es que venimos de escuelas……especiales – empezó Estrella

- En que sentido?

- Bueno, por ejemplo yo, soy de Rusia, pero en la escuela no eran magos y brujas, éramos Hechiceros y Hadas, estudiábamos en escuelas separadas, usábamos la ropa que queríamos y no usábamos varitas, somos especialistas en la magia elemental – explico Estrella creando una vasija de barro bellamente decorada de donde salieron dos ramas con algunas hojas y flores de todos colores formando un corazón, luego creo una flecha de fuego con su nombre en medio, la rodeo con hielo y la hizo atravesar el corazón, por ultimo paso sus dedos haciendo una espiral alrededor de su creación y unas delicadas líneas de luz siguieron su trayectoria mientras un viento inexistente movía suavemente las hojas – Toma, es para ti

- Wow, muchas gracias! – Exclamo y llevo el adorno a la repisa de la chimenea – no sabia que existieran escuelas así

- nadie lo sabe, son escuelas que se salen de la enseñanza "tradicional" por decirlo de alguna manera y están ocultas de los gobiernos para tener la libertad de enseñar lo que se cree perdido, oculto, prohibido o en algunos casos inútil, no por que lo sea, si no por lo que creen correcto enseñar

- Increíble – fue lo único que pudo decir – y tú? – pregunto a Hally

- Yo soy originaria de aquí, pero toda mi vida estuve en Norte América, ahí si son magos y brujas como aquí, la primera parte de la enseñanza mágica se hace en escuelas separadas, si llevamos uniforme pero no usamos varitas, practicamos dos tipos de magia, la magia recitada, te lo demostrare…….perdón por esto, pero no te preocupes, lo regresare – acto seguido agarro su vaso vació y lo tiro al piso rompiéndose en pedacitos, luego estiro las manos en dirección a los fragmentos de vaso y pronuncio – Retocatum ad futurus adveneri historiamus – una luz intensa envolvió los fragmentos de vidrio y al desaparecer dio lugar al vaso tal cual estaba hace unos minutos – es mas tardado, pero mas fácil y efectivo, sobretodo en transformaciones

- creo que eso me serviría mucho – bromeo Harry

- El otro tipo de magia es mental, con solo visualizarlo y apuntar con el dedo para canalizar la magia esta ocurre – ahora apunto a la mesa y apareció un delicioso pastel – es para ti – la ultima parte de la educación mágica se hace en una sola escuela y podemos llevar la ropa que queramos

- Gracias, se ve delicioso!

- Lo esta – afirmo Elías a quien le encantaban los pasteles de Hally

- y ustedes? – pregunto Harry

- Nosotros somos de México – empezó Daniel – la educación mágica allá es mas antigua puesto que proviene de las primeras civilizaciones, nos especializamos en magia ritual con velas, inciensos y todo eso, magia medicinal en base a hierbas y la auto transfiguración, lo que aquí vendría siendo animagia y metamorfomagia

- En serio las dominan? – Pregunto Harry emocionado pues eran dos cosa que quería aprender

- Claro, de hecho la demostración practica la estas viendo ahora mismo – Dijo Elías

- A que se refieren?

- No solo somos hermanos, somos gemelos – explico Elías

Ante la incredulidad que mostró Harry, los hermanos sonrieron y ante sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar su aspecto, el tono de piel bronceado que tenían ambos se volvió mas blanco, los ojos de Daniel se volvieron del color de los de Elías y el cabello de ambos cambio a un color castaño oscuro, ambos eran exactamente iguales, pero la sorpresa no había acabado ahí, inmediatamente ambos empezaron a cambiar de nuevo, Daniel se convirtió en un jaguar y Elías en un águila real

- de acuerdo, les creo – bromeo Harry para recibir de nuevo a los dos muchachos como estaban antes – por que se hacen esos cambios?

- No nos gusta que nos confundan – Explico Daniel – de pequeños siempre nos preguntaban quienes éramos, por eso me aclare el cabello y cambie mi color de ojos y piel

- A mi me gusto el tono de piel que le quedo y lo iguale, luego únicamente me obscurecí un poco el cabello, son ligeros cambios pero suficientes para que no nos confundan

- y la conversión en animales fue por los rituales que hacemos, anteriormente se mataba al animal y uno se ponía encima su piel, pero con esta transformación no necesitamos matarlos

- bueno, ahora lo demás de la escuela – retomo Daniel – allá tampoco somos magos y brujas como aquí, somos sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, el nombre tan singular se debe a que en las antiguas civilizaciones eran estos los dotados de la magia por favor de los dioses, no usamos uniformes ni varita, pero si cetros, estos son parecidos a las varitas de aquí que elijen a su portador, con la diferencia de que se nos ofrecen diversos bloques de materiales del tamaño de un puño, ya con el material indicado se hace un ritual para que en base a tu personalidad y características mágicas, el bloque tome la forma adecuada – dijeron ambos enseñándole lo que parecían ser un par de llaveros – de esta manera el cetro solo reaccionara a su portador que al invocar su poder toma su verdadero tamaño

Ambos se levantaron del sillón y se quedaron de pie con una separación considerable entre ellos, cerraron los ojos y extendieron sus pequeños cetros a la altura del pecho donde empezaron girar y a brillar y al mismo tiempo un circulo luminoso con algunos extraños símbolos aparecieron a sus pies, el de Daniel parecía tener un enorme sol con una pequeña nube y el de Elías tenia una luna con una estrella de 4 puntas , ambos báculos crecieron hasta pasar por mas de una cabeza a sus dueños

- Burbujas! – Dijo Daniel, su báculo brillo y de la nada aparecieron cientos de burbujas que llenaron la habitación

- Grande! – Dijo esta vez Elías, su báculo también brillo y las burbujas crecieron el triple de tamaño

- Luz! – Daniel movió su báculo y unas pequeñas luces brillaron en cada una de las burbujas

- Oscuridad! – fue el turno de Elías, la habitación quedo sumida en una profunda oscuridad, no se veía nada a excepción de las burbujas que brillaban cambiando levemente de color

Después de esta demostración, todo volvió a la normalidad

- increíble! – Expreso Harry – todo eso se los enseñan en la escuela?

- No, como crees – Contesto Elías

- Jejeje, lo siento, a preguntas tontas, respuestas tontas – se apeno por el obvio comentario

- No, en serio, no todo nos lo enseñaron en la escuela – aclaro Daniel

- Nuestros padres habían decidido educarnos como gente no mágica, pero a nosotros siempre nos intereso mucho este tema, así que desde muy pequeños buscábamos cualquier cosa relacionada, cuando nos llego el llamado, nuestros padres tuvieron que explicarnos muchas cosas que nos habían estado ocultando por tanto tiempo, para sorpresa de ellos, no nos asustamos ni preocupamos, estábamos mas que felices y en cuanto aprendimos un poco de magia empezamos a intentar todo lo que alguna vez habíamos aprendido inocentemente – empezó a explicar Elías

- La biblioteca de la escuela nos ayudo mucho y al final logramos hacer una mezcla de varias culturas mágicas, la tradición escolar indica que en cuanto se hace el ritual para crear el cetro y que tome su verdadero tamaño este debe conservarse así siempre, de hecho creo que nunca nadie había intentado modificarlo por que se creía imposible, pero era muy incomodo transportarlo a todos lados y los hechizos algo complicados, ya que al no tener prisa para conjurar, antiguamente podías tardarte hasta 10 minutos con un hechizo de levitación, ahora todo es mas rápido, claro, pero aun así queríamos que fuera casi instantáneo de manera que tomamos un poco de magia oriental y el resultado es el que viste, incluyendo el símbolo bajo nosotros – termino de explicar Daniel

- Genial!

- Oye Harry, puedes hacer otra cosa a parte de asombrarte? – Bromeo Estrella provocando la risa de todos

- es que me parece increíble todo lo que pueden hacer, podrían enseñarme? – pregunto esperanzado a los cuatro

- Claro! - Contesto Hally por todos – pero con una condición

- Cual?

- Que tú también nos enseñes

- Yo, que podría enseñarles?

- Como ahora sabes, practicamos magia diferente a la de aquí, y si vamos a estar en Hogwarts necesitamos saber usar la magia como la manejan todos

- Pero si la manejan muy bien, en la batalla no les costo trabajo

- Es verdad que no lo hicimos tan mal, pero son hechizos básicos que nos enseñaron antes de llegar, que fue cuando nos conocimos hace cerca de un mes, además que nos ayudamos de nuestras habilidades, en algunos días vamos a ir al castillo a tomar un curso intensivo para regularizarnos, pero seria mucho mejor que a parte de eso tu nos pudieras enseñar lo que sabes, hemos oído que eres muy bueno en defensa

- Yo quiero saber los pasadizos ocultos! – Exclamo Estrella

- Nosotros a volar en escoba! – Dijeron los gemelos

- Perfecto – acepto Harry – Yo también voy a ir al castillo por unas lecciones y en el tiempo libre podremos practicar y dar un tour

- Hecho, pero ya es muy tarde, tenemos que irnos – se despidió Hally

- A donde van?

- no sabemos, supongo que al Caldero Chorreante

- De ninguna manera, por que no se quedan?

- Seguro?

- Claro!

- Pero el profesor Dumbledore estará preocupado

- Eso tiene arreglo – fue hasta su baúl para sacar pergamino y pluma y escribió una nota rápida - Hedwig!

Ante el llamado de su dueño, la lechuza entro volando por la ventana, pero Harry se había agachado en busca del cordón para atar la nota a la pata del ave por lo que esta no lo vio y fue directamente con Hally

Aquí pequeña – le hablo Harry extendiéndole el brazo, la lechuza un poco confundida voló hasta a el y estiro la pata para recibir la nota – llévasela al profesor Dumbledore

Inmediatamente Hedwig salio a cumplir su misión mientras que Harry les ofrecía de cenar a sus invitados, como ninguno tenia mucha hambre, únicamente comieron del pastel que había hecho Hally junto con un vaso de leche y al terminar, Harry se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir no sin antes darles a escoger a las chicas cual de las habitaciones que estaban a los lados de la suya querían ocupar, después de revísalas encontraron que ambas eran exactamente iguales por lo que se quedaron con la de la izquierda que fue la ultima que vieron por lo tanto los chicos ocuparon la recamara de la derecha.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó por el ulular de Hedwig, se levanto y dejo entrar a la lechuza que al parecer traía una respuesta, lo extraño era que venían dos cartas, las desato y se dispuso a leerlas, en la primera de ellas se encontró con la caligrafía de Dumbledore

Estimado Harry

Por supuesto que doy mi autorización para que se queden con tigo y aunque no tengo la menor idea de donde estas, confío en ti y se que estarás seguro y que te sabes cuidar perfectamente, solo hay un detalle que quisiera comentarte, al parecer tus amigos estaban muy nerviosos por que no sabían como decirte que no iban a poder estar contigo la primera parte de las vacaciones y yo les comente que también estarías ocupado, no te preocupes, no les dije nada mas, pensé que en todo caso te gustaría decirles tu mismo, también les dije de tu entrenamiento en Hogwarts, pero parece que tampoco van a poder acompañarte, bueno, no te digo mas pues precisamente en la otra carta están explicadas las razones de tus amigos.

Cuídate mucho

Albus Dumbledore

Harry ya estaba empezando a entender a Dumbledore, pero aun sentía cierto enojo y este hizo acto de presencia al recordar todas las veces en las que el director se había entrometido en su vida y todas las prohibiciones que le habían hecho y ahora le estaba dando toda la libertad del mundo, de todas maneras ahora lo que le interesaba era la otra carta, que al abrirla encontró varios párrafos con las distintas caligrafías de sus amigos

Querido Harry

Soy Hermione, la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros sabia como decirte, pero cuando el profesor Dumbledore nos dijo que te diría la parte mas difícil pues nosotros quisimos darte la explicación de que es lo que había pasado, en mi caso, nos acabamos de enterar que mis abuelos tuvieron un accidente mientras viajaban y mis papás van a ir con ellos, al principio me habían dicho que me quedara, pero espero que entiendas que en este momento lo que quiero es estar con ellos, bueno, te dejo por que me están esperando para irnos, de verdad discúlpame, un beso.

Hola Harry, soy Ron, Hermione se acaba de ir pidiéndome por milésima vez que la disculpes, pero ahora es mi turno, lo que me paso es que mi mamá me escucho por accidente cuando comente que seguramente me había ido muy mal en los TIMOS, ella se enojo mucho y por mas que Dumbledore le dijo que no había estado tan mal y que ya compramos mis libros ella insistió que por algo lo había dicho y hasta que lleguen los resultados estaré castigado ayudándole con las tareas domesticas, yo mas bien creo que lo que quiere es que alguien le ayude por que mis hermanos están muy ocupados y Ginny como única hija pues es a la que mas conciente, bueno hermano, me tengo que ir por que solo me dieron unos minutos para escribirte, te paso a Ginny, nos vemos

Hola, la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de risa al ver a Ron con cubetas, trapos y rociadores, de un lado a otro por toda la casa limpiando lo que mi mamá le ordena, pero también estoy muy enojada con el por que como nadie mas iba a poder ir, el era mi esperanza, pero como ahora esta castigado pues no me dejaron ir a mi tampoco, yo creo que si me hubieran dado el permiso pero como vas a estar entrenando, seguramente sola me la iba a pasar muy aburrida, pero escarmentando en cabeza ajena, me puse a estudiar todo lo que puedo para que no me pase lo mismo que a mi hermanito, cuídate mucho

Hola, soy Neville, tratare de ser breve para no hacer esperar mucho al director, recuerdas que el otro día me fui por que me quede de ver con mi abuela para hacerle una visita a mis padres, bien, pues después de darlo por perdido y tenerlos solo en observación, los doctores han decidido hacerles unas pruebas para ver si pueden encontrar la cura y revertir los efectos de la maldición cruciatus, como comprenderás no quiero separarme de ellos por cualquier mejora que puedan presentar aunque los doctores insistan que lo mas probable es que no pase nada en las primeras etapas experimentales, pero esto es muy importante para mi y la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, pasando a otras cosas, Luna se fue de viaje con su padre por algo de la revista, no entendí muy bien a donde, pero me dijo que iba a aprovechar de probar el reloj que le regalaste por que ahí parece que hay un par de animales raros que puede investigar, bueno eso es todo, espero verte de nuevo muy pronto, cuídate mucho

Atte: Tus amigos

Al terminar de leer, lo primero que hizo Harry fue meterse al baño a tomar una rápida ducha, mientras, pensaba en que no había necesitado leer todas las disculpas y las razones de sus amigos, el sabia que si no podían estar con el era por algo importante, y no se había equivocado, bueno, lo de Ron si había sido muy tonto y Ginny había tenido que compartir la culpa aunque si le parecía muy raro, lo mas probable era que la Sra. Weasley no quería que lo molestaran en su entrenamiento, no por que en realidad lo hicieran, pero…..bueno, que podía hacer, se vistió y casi de inmediato el delicioso aroma del desayuno se coló inundando la habitación y provocando un gruñido en el estomago de Harry como recordatorio del hambre feroz que sentía, salio ya arreglado y cuando entro a la cocina pudo ver a Hally y a Estrella que enseñaban a Lodgy un par de platillos que no conocía

- Buenos Días – Saludo el Moreno

- Buenos Días – contestaron ambas chicas

- No sabia que fueras el tipo de gente que tiene Elfos domésticos – comento Estrella con una mueca de tristeza

- Y no lo soy – se defendió Harry para después explicarles toda la historia

- Me alegra mucho – Salto de alegría Hally – Ya me extrañaba que Lodgy estuviera dispuesto a aprender cocinar sin castigarse por no saber hacer un platillo

- Alguien dijo Platillo? – fue lo primero que dijo Elías al aparecer por la puerta aun con el almohadazo, signo de que se acababa de levantar

- Muero de hambre – fue el turno de Daniel que llegaba igual que su hermano

- Buenos días amor – saludo Estrella dándole un beso a Daniel que termino de despertarse al instante

- Buenos días, pequeña – saludo de vuelta dándole otro beso y saliendo de su mundo agrego – y a todos

- son novios? – pregunto Harry lo obvio

- Si, llevamos 2 meses ya

- Felicidades!

Después del delicioso desayuno, empezaron a sugerir opciones de que podían hacer en lo que restaba de tiempo antes de ir a Hogwarts, pero no se les ocurría nada, ya que Harry no tenia nada que hacer fuera y los demás ya los habían llevado por un tour y conocían los lugares interesantes, así que lo ultimo en lo que pensaron fue en adelantarse un poco y así poder tener mas tiempo libre después, así que Harry fue y les presto sus libros de los últimos 5 años, mientras que por turnos, cada uno le iba a enseñar a su anfitrión lo que les había pedido

La primera fue Estrella, pues acordaron que Harry no podría empezar ni por lo mas elemental sin saber controlar su magia y esta podría ayudarlo, pero primero debían encontrar un lugar apropiado para empezar, en eso ayudaron los gemelos que invocaron de nuevo sus cetros y al pronunciar "creatividad" hicieron aparecer un libro en el que escribieron unas palabras y de la nada surgió una puerta azul, Harry no entendía como esa puerta en medio de la sala le iba a ayudar a controlar su magia, pero su respuesta llego cuando Estrella abrió la puerta y al cruzarla esta desapareció dejándolos a ambos en un vacío blanco, incluso sus ropas habían cambiado a este color

- Donde estamos? – Pregunto Harry confundido

- Para este ejercicio necesitábamos estar en un lugar donde nada pudiera distraerte, por eso Daniel y Elías crearon este espacio en blanco – Contesto Estrella

- Y que vamos a hacer?

- OK, aquí viene lo bueno – dio un suspiro y empezó – tu sabes que el corazón lleva sangre a todo el cuerpo, cierto? – Ante el asentimiento continuo – bien, ahora, todos los seres vivos poseen un núcleo de energía o magia que cumple una función parecida…

- Espera un momento, todos, y los muggles?

- También, la única diferencia es que ellos no tienen tan desarrollado este núcleo, además esta energía no funciona de la misma manera en todos, en nosotros que lo tenemos mas desarrollado nos da la capacidad de hacer magia, pero a las demás personas "normales" les da algunas habilidades, por ejemplo, la gimnasia, el dibujo, la cocina, las matemáticas, es cierto que tienen que esforzarse, pero tu también lo haces para lograr que un hechizo te salga, cierto?

- pero entonces todos tienen la capacidad de hacer magia?

- La magia esta en todo Harry, en las flores, en el cielo, en un atardecer……..en un beso

- De acuerdo, ya entendí – Dijo riendo por lo bajo al ver la cara soñadora de su amiga al decir lo ultimo – y este núcleo se puede desarrollar mas o siempre es igual?

- Pues si y no – Al ver la cara del moreno agrego creando frente a ella una bola de fuego para ejemplificar – este núcleo de energía que te menciono es uno solo, pero esta dividido en 4 partes iguales o sub núcleos, el mágico que ya te lo dije, el físico, el mental y el espiritual, cada uno con su propia función que puedes deducir por el nombre, los 4 están separados pero interactúan entre si formando en el medio una pequeña corriente de energía combinada que es la que se usa generalmente, en una persona promedio es como el cerebro, solo usas la mínima parte de toda su capacidad y con eso crees que estas al 100 cuando en realidad es el 2 o menos,

- Entonces si aprendo a usar cada uno para su función especifica en lugar de la central para todo, por mínimo que usara, ese 2 de cada uno al final se convertiría en 8?

- así es, vaya! aprendes rápido, esto normalmente no se enseña si no que uno lo descubre por si mismo, al no usar varitas es mas fácil pues desde el principio te conectas con tu núcleo, las varitas funcionan como un catalizador que te hace mas fácil el usar magia pues te centras en usar la magia de su núcleo empujada por tu energía central y no en tu propio núcleo,

- bueno y por donde empezamos?

- lo primero que tienes que hacer es ponerte a meditar, en el tiempo que pasamos aquí tus ojos están mas tranquilos al no tener que fijarse en detalles, en realidad todos tus sentidos están mas tranquilos, mientras medites, si lo haces bien, llegara un momento en el que sentirás como una punzada, sobre todo en el oído, cuando te pase, no abras los ojos ni te desconcentres, tus sentidos al no encontrar distractores se agudizan al máximo tratando de encontrar algún distractor, pero si los ignoras lograras pasar al segundo plano

- Y después?

- Mira, no es por nada, pero la verdad no creo que lo consigas la primera vez, pero si logras llegar al segundo plano trata de moverte en el, independientemente de si lo consigues o no, no te desesperes, esta vez vuelve a concentrarte y trata de empezar a sentir poco a poco tu cuerpo y regresaras

- Y ya, no iba a buscar mi núcleo?

- esta búsqueda no es como caminar del Caldero Chorreante a tu casa Harry, es un trabajo de reflexión y autoconocimiento

- de acuerdo, empezare

Caminó para alejarse un poco de Estrella y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, respiro profundo y cerro los ojos, su respiración se mantenía pausada y profunda, pero en cuanto trataba de no pensar, se daba cuenta de que estaba pensando en que no debía pensar y eso lo llevaba a empezar a ver imágenes de sus recuerdos, imágenes que trataba de borrar pero cada vez llegaban mas y con mas insistencia, había estado mucho tiempo de la misma manera, no sabia exactamente cuanto pero si podía decir que las piernas se le estaban durmiendo y que era inútil continuar así, entonces se daba cuenta de la razón que tenia su amiga, no le iba a ser nada fácil, al menos no al principio

- Ahhhh, no puedo – dijo levantándose y volteando a ver a Estrella que se había quedado en el mismo lugar

- no me sorprende – comento – has vivido demasiadas cosas como para que puedas mantener la mente en blanco

- pero es que cada vez que intento no pensar en nada, un pensamiento llega a mi mente y….

- no intentes no pensar en nada, simplemente no pienses y ya

- para ti es muy fácil decirlo

- velo de esta manera, necesitas pensar en que tienes que respirar para hacerlo?

- no

- trata de hacer lo mismo, en cuanto cierres los ojos, déjate llevar por la paz de este lugar

- de acuerdo

- pero mañana – agrego al ver que se iba a sentar de nuevo

- por que?

- necesitas descansar, aun de lugares como este donde no hay nada, además……

- que?

- tengo hambre

Extrañado por el comentario y mas aun por que su estomago también le empezaba a reclamar, volteo a ver su reloj para rectificar la hora, no podía ser que tuvieran hambre después de que…. 1 hora, pero la lectura del reloj le decía su error…. 5 HORAS, doblándose de risa por la cara que había puesto Harry, Estrella abrió nuevamente la puerta para regresar a la sala

- No te preocupes Harry, en este tipo de ejercicios es común que se te pase el tiempo volando

- Pero 5 horas?

- Que pasa? – Pregunto Hally desde la cocina

- Harry acaba de darse cuenta como vuela el tiempo

- Pues si que se tardaron, su comida esta en la mesa

- Gracias

- donde esta Elías? Y Daniel? – Pregunto Estrella

- Tu amorcito y tu cuñado están practicando – Contesto Hally mientras que señalaba los platos de comida para calentarlos nuevamente

- Tu que haces Hally? – Pregunto ahora Harry

- Practico pociones, es mi mejor materia

- Es mi peor materia, ni me digas cual estas haciendo por que las detesto – regreso Harry

- jajaja. De acuerdo Harry

Terminando de comer Estrella le pidió a Harry que practicaran los elementos, ya que aun no encontraba su núcleo lo mas probable es que se le hiciera mas difícil, incluso encontrándolo podían costarle mucho trabajo, ni siquiera sabia si podría controlarlos sin varita, pero empezar a practicarlos con la varita siempre seria una ventaja para el, sellaron la habitación de manera que si algo salía mal, no pasara de ahí, y después de explicarle las florituras y las palabras, creo 4 figuras de papel en 4 pilares para que pudiera practicar con ellos

- focus!……….Focus!…………FOCUS! – Después de esta tercera ocasión, una delgada línea roja, salio de la punta de la varita como si se tratara de un látigo, envolviendo a la figura y quemándola ligeramente, luego de esto, desapareció la delgada línea

- Bien Harry, la verdad nunca pensé que lograras a la primera…

- tercera – rectifico

- bueno, pero fue de las primeras veces que lo intentaste y aunque no lo quemaste, lograste sacarlo y dañar tu objetivo, ahora inténtalo con el viento

- ventus!………Ventus!………VENTUS! – nuevamente después de la tercera vez, una delgada línea azul formando una espiral golpeo el objeto haciendo que se tambaleara para finalmente derribarlo del pilar donde estaba

- Bastante bien, Harry, es increíble, la tercera siempre es la vencida no?

- terra!…….Terra!………TERRA! – Por tercera ocasión, y como lo acababa de decir Estrella, Harry lo logro al tercer intento, esta ocasión de la varita salio una bola de ramas, tierra y hojas que aunque se iba deshaciendo en el trayecto, alcanzó a impactar contra la figura derribándola – si, a la tercera – afirmo Harry

- Sip, creo que si, jeje, pero a ver como te va con el agua, ya que es un poquito mas difícil por sus estados

- nada mas falta que este si me salga, no? Jajaja – rió Harry ante la ocurrencia – imagínate que pueda hacerlo sin varita y con solo apuntar con la mano y decir, Aqua!... – pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que en ese momento una gran columna de agua surgió desde el piso, levantando el pilar por la potencia - ……..pase eso – logro articular Harry ante la sorpresa – ja - ja – ja que graciosa Estrella, hacerme pensar que yo lo hice

- Pues tu lo hiciste Harry, no yo

- vamos, no bromees

- no lo hago, ni siquiera puedo manejar el agua con esa potencia……..Ahhhh, se me esta mojando el cabello, PARALO!

El grito de Estrella lo hizo reaccionar involuntariamente y sin saber como, la columna de agua pronto se convirtió en hielo, dejando atrapado el pilar junto con la figura de papel, pero no solo eso se congelo, el piso, los muebles, todo lo que se había mojado estaba congelado, incluso Estrella estaba cubierta de escarcha

- c-creo que e-exageraste, Ha- Harry – le había dicho Estrella titiritando de frío, pero inmediatamente una ligera onda de calor empezó a cubrirla derritiendo el hielo y secándola – voy por Hally para que me ayude con estoooooooooooo!

- estas bieeeeen? – Harry había querido ir a ayudar a Estrella por que al intentar salir esta se había resbalado, pero el también había terminado resbalándose quedando ambos en el suelo – perdona – intento disculparse, pero por la vergüenza que sentía los colores se le estaban subiendo a la cara y al mismo tiempo el hielo se estaba derritiendo y rápidamente volviéndose vapor

- Por que lo dices? – pregunto con una sonrisa – es magnifico, el agua es uno de los elementos mas difíciles de controlar y tu cambias de un estado a otro en cuestión de segundos

- Pero no lo controlo, ni siquiera se como hice todo este desastre – dijo levantándose y ayudando a su amiga a levantarse

- ya me di cuenta – rió divertida – es normal que los poderes estén ligados a las emociones, pero además de eso creo que lo que te pasa es que tienes bastante desarrollado tu núcleo mágico y al no saberlo controlar, tu magia se desborda ocasionando cosas como esta, te ha pasado antes?

- Si – Harry le contó lo que le había pasado hace poco y lo que el profesor Dumbledore le había explicado

- Valla, pues si que eres poderoso, esto de encontrar tu núcleo te va a ayudar mucho, pero…. Te puedo pedir un favor?

- si claro

- salgamos de aquí que no hay ninguna ventana y esto parece baño de vapor

- de acuerdo

Abrieron la puerta y con ellos salio todo el vapor acumulado que se disperso dejándolos respirar, se secaron y tras una cena ligera se fueron a dormir, después de todo, se merecían un descanso después de tantas cosas, a la mañana siguiente volvieron a entrar por la puerta azul y nuevamente tardaron demasiado tiempo en la practica, pero esta vez Harry había podido despejar su mente conservando como única imagen el espacio en blanco que tenia en frente, solo que se había desconcentrado cuando sintió la punzada descrita por Estrella al agudizarse sus sentidos, salieron por fin para encontrarse nuevamente con sus platos fríos, pero ahora habían tres platos y no solo dos como la ves anterior, Hally los había esperado mientras los gemelos seguían practicando ya que ella lo hacia por las mañanas, al terminar, Estrella se disculpo y dijo que por ese día descansarían de la practica de los elementos ya que ella era la única que no había practicado y que no quería atrasarse

- Bueno – empezó Hally – En vista de que no tienes nada que hacer, te gustaría ayudarme a cocinar?

- Por supuesto – acepto de inmediato

- de acuerdo, esta vez vamos a hacer un platillo muy especial, yo ya medí, pese y corte todo así que únicamente será cuestión de hacer el guiso – dijo señalando la mesa en la que se veían varios recipientes con ingredientes y una enorme olla – solo que te tengo que advertir una cosa, este platillo oriental requiere de varios ingredientes que tienen veneno, y además que como todo esta exacto no puedes probar nada pues afectaría el resultado

- pero si es venenoso como….

- no te preocupes, mira, este es un platillo delicioso pero muy difícil de elaborar con instrucciones muy precisas, el veneno de los ingredientes al mezclarse unos a otros se neutralizan, por eso no hay problema

- de acuerdo – acepto el moreno

Paso a paso Harry iba colocando ingredientes, bajando o subiendo el fuego, moviendo en sentido de las agujas del reloj o en sentido contrario, todo por las instrucciones que le leía Hally de un libro grueso de cocina, en varias ocasiones la preparación de aquel guiso se le hizo como elaborar una poción, pero desechaba la idea al reconocer varios ingredientes como "normales de cocina" como pescado o hiervas y no "normales de pociones" como uña de dragón o polvo de cuerno de bicornio, después de poco menos de 1 hora el guiso estuvo listo, pero cuando Harry lo iba a probar, Hally lo detuvo diciéndole que tenia que reposar un rato que mientras harían una bebida y un postre, nuevamente Harry estuvo mezclando ingredientes con las mismas extrañas instrucciones hasta que todo estuvo listo, pero antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de siquiera intentar probar algo de lo que había hecho, Estrella, Daniel y Elías entraron en la cocina

- Ya esta listo Hally? – pregunto Elías con una sonrisa cómplice

- Si chicos, ya esta listo todo, Estrella, me haces el favor

- Claro! – Asintió la joven apareciendo en la mesa 3 macetas con plantas normales, 1 de ellas estaba muy pequeña, a penas se veía un poco del tallo, la otra estaba grande pero se veía un poco débil y la ultima estaba totalmente muerta

- Oigan para que…? – empezó a preguntar Harry

- La verdad – lo interrumpió Daniel – es que te hemos mentido Harry

- me mintieron? – pregunto el aludido – por que, en que?

- bueno, en realidad yo te mentí – confeso Hally – y ellos me ayudaron un poquito, veras……. lo que hicimos ahorita no fue un guiso para la cena

- no, entonces que fue?

- una poción – respondió, pero antes de que Harry pudiera articular palabra, agrego – los ingredientes y todo el material fueron hechizados por Daniel y Elías para que todo pareciera normal y que no sospecharas y Estrella te llevo nuevamente a entrenar mientras yo preparaba todo

- pero por que lo hicieron? – Pregunto Harry un poco molesto por el engaño

- solo era una prueba – explico Daniel – tu dijiste que pociones era tu peor materia, sin embargo Lodgy nos dijo que sabes cocinar muy bien y normalmente alguien que sabe cocinar no se le dificultan las pociones, si te decíamos lo que ibas a hacer y sabiendo la aversión que le tienes a la materia lo mas probable era que no te saliera, pero olvidándote de ese detalle quisimos comprobar que tan bueno eres

- Si Harry – ahora era Hally la que hablaba – ya sabíamos que pociones no era tu fuerte y yo solo quería ayudarte de alguna manera, pero después de lo que dijiste anoche tenia que intentar algo diferente

- solo hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Harry claramente enfadado – y por favor contéstenme con la verdad

- que pasa? – preguntaron todos al unísono un poco intimidados por la actitud de su amigo

- si esto – señalo las casuelas con lo que había hecho – son pociones…….

- si?

- que vamos a cenar? – pregunto cambiando el semblante y casi de inmediato se hecho a reír a carcajadas al ver la cara de los otros

- nos asustaste, tonto – se quejo Estrella riendo también – pensamos que te había enojado de verdad

- pues en realidad nunca me han gustado los engaños, pero probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar ya que no hubo daños

- por la cena no te preocupes, nosotros tres acondicionamos una cocina provisional en lo que ustedes estaban aquí – explico Elías - probamos tus pociones?

- claro!

Hally tomo un cucharón de lo que primero hubiera sido el guiso y lo hecho en la planta muerta, de inmediato esta revivió tomando muy buena forma, el segundo cucharón de lo que primero era el postre, se lo echaron a la planta que estaba débil y esta se levanto aumentando su grosor haciéndola verse mas saludable, la ultima que al principio era la bebida, la vertieron en el pequeño retoño y este empezó a crecer fuerte, saliéndole hojas y hermosas flores

- Tus pociones son perfectas! – lo felicitaron todos

- gracias

- esto demuestra que tu problema es con el profesor, no con la materia – argumento Hally – y eso es fácil de resolver con lo que te esta enseñando Estrella, así que lo único que necesitas es practicar, pero ahora cenemos que ya hace hambre

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se sentaron a comer lo que esa noche les habían preparado para después ponerse a platicar de los avances que todos habían tenido en solo dos días, todos estaban muy asombrados del avance de Harry y sobretodo de su facilidad para manejar el agua pero también quedaron de acuerdo en que lo mejor seria que solo practicara los otros 3 elementos que aun no le salían bien y dejara el agua para cuando consiguiera encontrar su núcleo y controlar su magia, pasaron otros 3 días en los que los cuatro chicos ya se habían aprendido los primeros 3 de los 5 cursos que tenían pendientes y Harry ya podía hacer cerca de 50 pociones, controlar con un poco mas de fuerza el fuego, el aire y la tierra y llegar al segundo plano sin distracciones, incluso se había movido un poco en ese plano

Al día siguiente, Estrella y Harry entraron al espacio en blanco con la seguridad de que ese día encontrarían el núcleo del moreno así que inmediatamente Harry se concentro y llego al otro plano que curiosamente también era blanco, empezó a moverse por el encontrando un túnel que parecía querer separarse en tres por la forma que tienda en arcos, por encima del túnel había un grueso rayo de luz blanca que lo cruzaba, lo que le indico que tenia que irse por ahí obviando el hecho de que no había otro camino y además se encontraba en su mente por lo que no debía haber gran peligro, decidió entrar y de inmediato sintió como si cayera en un gran vacío, mientras que frente a sus ojos, pasaban interminables cuadros con imágenes de lo que seguramente eran sus recuerdos, desde unos de cuando era bebé, hasta lo que había pasado esa mañana al despertarse, pasando por algunos recuerdos desagradables de las humillaciones de Snape, los enfrentamientos con Voldemort y las peleas con Draco, y por un momento vio pasar un par de imágenes de su estadía en el hospital que prefirió seguir de largo

Finalmente termino de caer por el largo túnel llegando a un espacio completamente oscuro a excepción del rayo de luz que ahora bajaba en vertical y que desembocaba en su núcleo que era justamente como se lo había descrito Estrella, se acerco lentamente tratando de decidir que hacer, pero un curioso sonido se empezó a escuchar mientras mas se acercaba, era el latir de un corazón, de su corazón, de eso no había duda, dio otro paso y con el un circulo de un azul muy claro se empezó a expandir bajo sus pies repitiéndose a intervalos largos de tiempo como si de una onda en el agua se tratara junto con una punzada de dolor en su pecho, dio otro paso y otra onda de color gris azulado se expandió a intervalos mas continuos que la anterior, otro paso y ahora el color era de un azul medio, cada vez que daba un paso unas ondas aparecían repitiéndose cada una a intervalos mas frecuentes que las anteriores y con ellas el dolor en su pecho se intensificaba de manera alarmante, aun con todo, logro dar otro paso apareciendo esta vez ondas de color verde, la punzada de dolor que sintió esta vez le hizo caer de rodillas mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho, el sudor le resbalaba por la cara, su respiración era agitada, estaba empezando a pensar que no lo iba a lograr cuando una conocida voz le llego

- Aguanta Harry! – Era Estrella que le daba ánimos

Como pudo, se puso en pie con la decisión de llegar a su núcleo, pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso mas, una barrera se alzo golpeando a Harry alejándolo de su objetivo, el dolor ceso y eso le sirvió para tomar un poco de aire y tranquilizarse, intento volver a acercarse, pero ahora la barrera se encontraba donde habían empezado a emanar las primeras ondas impidiéndole el paso, justo cuando se preguntaba que iba a hacer ahora, una presencia junto a el apareció

- Estas bien? – Pregunto la imagen como de holograma de Hally

- Si – contesto Harry poco convencido pero mas repuesto – que haces aquí?

- Estrella me llamo

- Por que mi propio núcleo no me permite acercarme?

- Creo que a Estrella se le olvido decirte algo

- En serio, no me había dado cuenta – comento sarcástico

- Tu núcleo, más que ser solamente eso mantiene a tu corazón con vida y por lo tanto a tu cuerpo, lo que acabas de sentir es únicamente su defensa contra agentes externos

- Pero yo no soy externo, es mi núcleo

- Lo se, pero eso díselo a el – dijo señalándole el núcleo

- Que?

- si, mira, para ejemplificar, sabiendo que te vas a lastimar, puedes ser capaz de pincharte con una espina, sientes dolor y quitas tu dedo, es mas o menos lo mismo, tu eres la espina, viene el dolor y el dedo que se aleja de la espina es tu núcleo, es una cuestión muy sencilla

- y que hago, necesito acercarme

- logra que te reconozca, el dolor siempre va a estar presente ya que prácticamente estas alterando tu fuente de vida pero trata de hacerlo lo mas rápido que puedas

Luego de eso, la imagen de su amiga desapareció, Harry se quedo viendo fijamente el núcleo repasando en su mente lo que iba a hacer, se acerco a la barrera y sintió como esta lo rechazaba, cerro los ojos y extendió la mano, la barrera comenzó a vibrar y se fue retirando poco a poco dejando que Harry pudiera empezar a caminar nuevamente apareciendo las ondas y el dolor en el pecho, cuando las ondas se tornaron de color verde, la barrera empezó a vibrar mas fuerte como negándose a que siguiera avanzando, pero el no se iba a quedar así, extendió su otro brazo y siguió avanzando, las ondas se volvieron de color amarillo, luego naranjas y en seguida rojas, el dolor en su pecho era insoportable, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar, con un ultimo esfuerzo dio otro paso y el dolor se detuvo por completo haciéndolo sentirse mejor, pero cuando pensó que lo peor había pasado, una onda de color blanco se empezó a acercar lentamente, haciéndose cada vez mas pequeña y cuando llego bajo sus pies, sintió un dolor tan intenso que no pudo reprimir un estruendoso grito y lo peor vino cuando distinguió a lo lejos, como otra onda se acercaba, deduciendo que pasaría lo mismo con cada onda que llegara hasta a el, intento darse prisa tratando de evitar sentir lo mismo, al menos las menos veces posibles, camino hasta adentrarse en lo que ahora era una gran columna de luz en el centro de su núcleo, al hacerlo vio maravillado como los subnucleos se tornaron cada uno de diferente color y la columna se dividió en cuatro rayos también de diferentes colores dejándolo encerrado en un cuadrado de luz, se concentro en el rayo blanco que tenia del lado derecho y con mucha dificultad logro moverlo hacia el subnucleo del mismo color justo un momento antes de que la onda llegara a el provocándole nuevamente un dolor intenso, cuando se repuso pudo darse cuanta que las ondas empezaban a acercarse mas rápido por lo que tenia que darse prisa, por lo que le había dicho Estrella, cualquier distracción en el momento de organizar su núcleo podría hacer que esa parte se desintegrara y ese dolor era una distracción bastante importante, hizo el mismo procedimiento con los rayos rojo y amarillo, dándose tiempo para prepararse al dolor que sentiría en breve, al recuperarse, termino de colocar el ultimo rayo de color azul en su respectivo subnucleo, por fin se disponía a retirarse cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que esa organización provocara un cambio demasiado fuerte como para que se pudieran enterar personas que no quería, así que con el tiempo justo para intentar lo que tenia en mente, trato de concentrarse en los cuatro rayos al mismo tiempo y extraer de cada uno un fino rayo como un cabello, junto los cuatro al centro esperando que se volvieran a fusionar, pero en lugar de eso, la corriente combinada los "alimento" haciéndolos mas gruesos y en vez de fusionarse estos empezaron a girar en espiral, intento volverlos a separar pero esta vez ya no pudo y no quiso quedarse a intentarlo mas pues la onda blanca estaba muy cerca así que opto por regresar a su cuerpo ahorrándose el ataque cardiaco

- como te fue? – fue el recibimiento de Hally y Estrella

- Bien, creo que lo conseguí – respondió antes de desmayarse

Algunas horas después, se encontró en su cama aun con los lentes puestos y con todos rodeando su cama

- como estas? – preguntaron los gemelos

- ya mejor gracias

- tomate esta poción – ofreció Hally dándole un vaso con un liquido verde – te ayudara para reponer energías y quitarte el dolor – añadió al ver su cara de asco que con todo, se la tomo

- cuéntanos – pidió Estrella

- Amor, creo que deberíamos dejar que descansara

- pero si lleva dormido 5 horas y además ya le dimos la poción, por favor, Harry, cuéntanos

- de acuerdo……4

- 4? – preguntaron todos confundidos

- Si – afirmo para después señalarlos a cada uno – 1….2….3….4….

- muy gracioso Harry – se quejo Estrella – me refería a que nos "platicaras" lo que paso, no que nos "contaras" a nosotros

- bueno, al menos no ha perdido su sentido del humor – comento Elías

- lo siento – se disculpo Harry y a continuación se dedico a contarles lo sucedido con detalle

- bueno, el núcleo rojo es el de tu cuerpo, el amarillo de tu mente, el azul de tu magia y el blanco el de tu espíritu – explico Estrella – pero dices que al centro se juntaron todos haciendo una espiral?

- si – confirmo Harry – bueno, yo quise apartar un poco de cada uno y regresarlo al centro para poder ocultar mi poder en caso de ser necesario como en clases, lo hice por que por lo que me dijiste, seria muy difícil de explicar que un día haga un Expelliarmus que solo desarme y al siguiente hacer uno que saque volando al adversario 5 metros

- pues eso esta muy bien pero…… había otras formas de disminuir tu poder – argumento Hally

- y nunca se había sabido de alguien que lograra lo que tu hiciste – dijo Estrella

- wow! – Exclamo Daniel - es como si tuvieras el poder de dos personas en tu cuerpo

- eso podría ser muy peligroso – comento Estrella

- Genial – dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

- Pero para eso estamos tratando de controlar la magia de Harry, si logra controlarla y canalizarla apropiadamente no tendrá problema aunque seguramente en algún momento tendrá que dejar escapar un poco de energía

Harry no sabia que decir, ahora resultaba que algo que nadie mas había podido hacer el lo había conseguido sin esfuerzo y por lo que entendió de unir cabos de las ultimas conversaciones, su magia se había desarrollado tanto que primero se desbordaba y ahora tenia 2 núcleos y aun así era probable que se siguiera desbordando, pero lo que mas le asustaba era el hecho de que los gemelos Hernández se parecieran tanto a los gemelos Weasley en hacer bromas y comentarios y a la vez fueran tan centrados y estudiosos como Hermione, eso si que daba miedo…., de repente empezó a sentir nuevamente mucho sueño y así se lo hizo saber a sus amigos

- Es normal – le aclaro Hally – gastaste mucha energía y mas aun con lo que hiciste, el desmayo te ayudo lo suficiente para que despertaras y la poción también te recargo, pero aun así tu cuerpo y mente necesitan descansar

Los siguientes días, continuaron practicando, Hally, Estrella, Daniel y Elías lograron aprenderse todo lo básico que tenían que saber de los 5 años de Hogwarts ya que en su mayoría eran simples variantes de hechizos que ellos ya manejaban, así que no creían tener demasiados problemas para el curso, Harry también había estado estudiando, repaso junto con los demás un poco de lo visto antes en Hogwarts y un poco de lo de ese año, además de los libros que había conseguido aparte y que leía todos los días, también siguió practicando en el espacio en blanco, ahora podía cambiar de un núcleo a otro con marcada diferencia en la potencia de sus hechizos, pero aun no los controlaba, en especial los elementos, también seguía yendo al segundo plano donde, como una manera de oclumancia, esta vez empezó a clasificar sus recuerdos en buenos, malos y neutrales, cosa bastante difícil teniendo en cuanta la cantidad de cosas que le habían pasado en toda su vida, y así llego el día de su partida a Hogwarts, para su sorpresa había bastantes estudiantes nuevos para el curso de regularización, al parecer una de las escuelas mágicas, el Instituto Camelot, había cerrado por la constante baja de sus alumnos que habían sido sacados definitivamente por los padres asustados por el regreso de Voldemort, de manera que los que seguían estudiando fueron transferidos a Hogwarts.

El viaje al colegio había sido bastante tranquilo para Harry, encontraron un vagón vacío a la primera, no habían sido molestados por curiosos alumnos que querían saber lo que Harry opinaba del regreso de Voldemort ya que nadie mas sabia que estaba en el tren, solo sus nuevos amigos y no le habían hecho preguntas al respecto, no Draco Malfoy y por lo tanto ningún desagradable encuentro, por fin llegaron al imponente castillo y como nadie les advirtió de cambiarse y nadie mas lo había hecho pues simplemente bajaron, Harry acostumbrado a que los últimos años había ido en los carruajes, se dirigió allí, pero un potente grito le impidió seguir avanzando

- Todos, por aquí……..Harry, esta vez viajaras de nuevo en los botes

Era su buen amigo Hagrid el que había gritado, y como le hubiera gustado que no lo hiciera por que de inmediato empezó a escuchar murmullos de si se trataba del Famoso Harry Potter y al reconocerlo un montón de chicas empezaron a gritar, para su suerte, Daniel llego antes que toda la bola de gente que quería acercársele y hablar con el, y lo llevo con ellos a uno de los botes

- Avanza! – Ordeno Hally al bote que empezó a navegar

- Suerte que leíste Historia de Hogwarts Hally! – Exclamo estrella

- si, si no el pobre de Harry estaría aplastado por su club de fans – Bromeo Elías y todos rieron

Al llegar al otro lado del lago, se bajaron y pudieron encontrar como siempre todo el equipaje que habían dejado en el tren, subieron las escaleras hasta que se encontraron con una muy conocida figura para Harry

- Buenas noches jóvenes – Saludo la Profesora McGonagall cuando llegaron – Donde están los demás?

- Verá profesora…….. – empezó Harry

- Tuvimos que adelantarnos a los demás por razones aplastantes – Explico Daniel sacando unas risas ahogadas de sus amigos

- De acuerdo – se resigno la profesora – Potter, el profesor Dumbledore lo espera en su despacho después de la cena y seria un gran gesto de su parte que le llevara "calderos de chocolate", entendió?

- Si profesora – afirmo entendiendo la indirecta

Justo en ese momento llegaron todos los demás que no parecían muy contentos de que Harry Potter se les hubiera escapado y no pudieron volver a intentarlo por miedo a la severa expresión de la profesora McGonagall que les hizo guardar silencio para luego entrar en el comedor, el cual tenia la misma apariencia que Harry había visto en su primer año a excepción de que en lugar de las 4 mesas de las casas, se encontraba una sola, incluso habían seleccionado a todos para las diferentes casas quedando únicamente 5 de su curso, Hally y Elías quedaron en Gryffindor, Daniel en Ravenclaw, Estrella en Hufflepuff y una chica alta de cabello castaño y ojos negros llamada Judith quedo en Slytherin, después de cenar, el profesor Dumbledore se levanto y dio la bienvenida a todos, les explico que es lo que iban a hacer e indico que sus horarios los encontrarían en sus dormitorios, luego les deseo buenas noches y salio del comedor

- Toma – lo detuvo Hally antes de irse señalando y apareciendo una caja de calderos de chocolate - llévaselos

- este….. no….- rió Harry la ocurrencia de su amiga – lo que dijo la profesora no quería decir….

- si – lo interrumpió Hally – lo se, pero si su contraseña es esa quiere decir que se le antojan, llévaselos y dile que son de parte de todos nosotros

- gracias

- de nada


	9. Nota Final

Hola a todos:

Antes que nada quiero disculparme por haber dejado esta historia inconclusa, pero sobre todo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que estuvieron al pendiente de las actualizaciones, de verdad, muchísimas gracias.

La verdad es que ya no le seguí por que la escuela se empezó a poner un poco pesada y pues o estudiaba o me quedaba otro año, además que empecé a trabajar y ya no me daba tiempo de nada, así que lo deje sin dar explicación alguna, cosa que siempre había criticado de otros autores con sus fics, pero ya saben lo que dicen, nunca digas de esta agua no he de beber por que en ella te ahogas, y eso fue precisamente lo que me paso.

Para todos ustedes, por si alguna vez programaron la alerta de Fan Fiction, o si llegan a ver esta nota de pura casualidad, sepan que de verdad lo lamento mi ausencia, pero ha llegado alguien que me ha pedido continuar o mejor dicho, hacer su propia versión basado en esta historia. Mi tocayo Daniel, mejor conocido como Ecanus-TheWriter, ha empezado a publicar esta historia bajo el nombre de "Exceso de Magia". Espero que la lean por que aunque tenga la misma base, serán historias diferentes, Daniel tiene muchas buenas ideas que la verdad le darán un giro completo a la historia. Cualquier duda que tengan por favor hágansela saber ya que esta en completa disposición de aclararles todas sus dudas, como la que nunca contesté de Bethap que me preguntó por el apellido de los gemelos.

Bethap: los gemelos se apellidan Hernández, por que de hecho es mi propio apellido, se me hizo divertido poner a unos hermanos basados de hecho en mi hermano y en mi, que aunque no somos gemelos, la gente siempre dice que nos parecemos mucho y hasta nos han llamado por el nombre del otro, así que eh ahí a los gemelos Hernández

Bueno, por mi parte eso es todo. Ojala le muestren todo el apoyo que me mostraron a mi a este chico que quiere terminar lo que yo no pude, los dejo en muy buenas manos, pueden creerme.


End file.
